The Hunt
by hopefuladdict
Summary: Separated by schedules Spock and Uhura try to find some alone time.
1. Chapter 1

The Hunt

Chapter One

Assignments

Spock's mind began to wander as he signed off on another data padd. Jim had fallen ill on their last away mission, so the Enterprise had been his for the past week. The added work load was not burdensome; he could easily pull double or even triple shifts without any impact to his physical or mental well being. His Captain always blessed his Vulcan physiology at times such as this. Jim would give himself the proverbial 'pat on the back' for his wisdom in selecting a first officer who simply did not require the rest it took most humans to function properly. The ship was on standby, preparing to escort several diplomatic envoys to Earth for a summit. As Dr McCoy had said, 'Jim had picked a good time' to get sick.

He wished the Captain back. While he had no problem handling the added work, not seeing Nyota had made him very unsettled. She had taken on extra duties as well in preparation for the incoming delegates, so the past week had afforded them nothing more than a passing glance when their shifts had overlapped. He found the limited contact deeply unsatisfying.

Nevertheless, Spock found one facet of their separation fascinating. It had made him contemplate his parents' relationship under the same circumstances. Now that he was bonded to Nyota, he discovered how much of the depth of his Father's affection for his mother he had missed, viewing their connection through the eyes of a child-- a Vulcan child. He had lacked the knowledge and experience to see some things for what they truly were.

Sarek hardly ever traveled without his wife. Spock knew this to be logical. It was the duty of an ambassador's wife to support him in his duties. The Lady Amanda had been a gifted diplomat herself. She had complemented his father well; having an uncanny ability to, as she would say, 'read' people. Regardless of their planet of origin, most dignitaries were 'charmed' by Amanda Grayson's quick wit, intelligence and disarming smile. Even as a child, Spock could see his parents had been a formidable team. However, as an adult and now husband to Nyota, it became clear to Spock that Sarek had not kept his wife so close for any of those reasons. He could understand now; while Sarek valued and admired Amanda's assistance in his work, the true reason they were rarely apart was simply that his father could not bear to be away from his wife. He loved her.

It was with a distinct sense of relief that Spock began to finish up his day on the bridge. He had received word from Dr McCoy that the captain had been cleared for duty and would be back on the bridge tomorrow, after spending the remainder of today going through ship's logs. Both he and Nyota would resume their normal schedules. They would be alone together by 1800 hours tomorrow.

Nyota was attempting to meditate in their cabin. She had to get her longing for him under control. She wished that he were here.

It had been one 'long ass week'. Both Spock and her schedules were a disaster. Damn Jim Kirk. She knew she should feel sorry for him; he was miserably sick. But she had a sneaking suspicion it hadn't been some air bourne alien bug that had taken him out, but rather something he picked up getting his lips a little too close to the 'new life, new civilizations'. 'Yes', she grimaced to herself, ' damn you captain, you get sick trying to get a piece of alien ass and I haven't been laid since.' Bastard.

So here she was trying to center herself, if not for her own peace of mind, than for Spock's. She was sure she was making him miserable. Being connected telepathically, while disconcerting at first, had been a comfort in their relationship. This week he reached out to her often, trying to make up for their physical separation through their invisible thread. She relished the feeling of him brushing against her mind, like the softest of kisses. At random times she would feel as if he had walked to her shoulder and rested his hand on the small of her back in a quite hug. She would find herself imagining his breath on her cheek, turning to press her lips to his.

"_Nyota"_ She could hear the sigh in his thoughts, a gentle chastisement.

Shit! I am so not helping this situation.

"_Sorry, Spock."_ She tried to sound contrite and put up her mental shields, while also trying to suppress that fact she was horny as hell. She needed to focus now, before Spock high tailed it from the bridge, only to get thrown in the brig for abandoning his post. In the brig...hmmm, that would be amazingly hot.

She could feel what she referred to as Spock mentally clearing his throat.

Nyota thought having no real contact for a week was not going to be a big deal. They had been married over a year and they would see each other on the bridge, after all. But sharing glimpses on the bridge had made it worse. He was there, yet right out of reach. She could see, but not touch. She didn't even want to think about when they actually had to talk, when he would stand close enough for her to smell his skin.

Yesterday she had spent a decent part of her shift on the bridge staring at the back of his head as he sat in the Captain's chair. His hair was so soft at the nape of his neck, she had thought, while her eyes drank him in. She loved the way the fine hairs felt on her fingers tips. There were times when she would rub and scratch him there and his eyes would drift shut like a lazy cat. In fact, she observed, he seemed to be stretched out in that chair just like a big relaxed cat. His legs went on forever. Suddenly she got a very clear mental picture of her between said legs, in front of said chair, his pants drawn to his knees as she leaned forward to take his engorged member into...

Spock's head had quickly turned to the side and down as if he was looking at the floor. His face was as impassive as ever, but she knew she was getting the Vulcan version of the dirty stink eye. She turned just as quickly to face her console, stifling a giggle. 'If we were working our normal schedules, he would be sticking it too me in two short hours for that little mental image...and it would be wonderful,' she mused longingly. But they weren't working their normal schedules...'damn it!'

He coughed, upon catching her realization. Nyota knew that was Spock's smug Vulcan version of a laugh, payback already served for her thinking about servicing him on the bridge. She could feel his amusement. He could control his hormones; he knew she was going to get the most misery from letting her mind wander down that road.

Nyota gave up on trying to get 'centered' and rose to dress for duty. She would be working in a communications lab with a few others to get ready for their diplomatic guests.

She walked to the bed room, stripping off her robe and pulling her uniform from the closet, then stopped to draw her hand down the arm of Spock's blue tunic, hanging next to hers. She pulled the sleeve forward and touched it to her cheek.

"I miss you." she said, feeling the fibers against her face. She bit her lip and started to drag her hand up her naked thigh, the mere thought of him making her sex throb. Just as her fingers brushed the soft hairs of her mound the comm beeped.

"Bridge calling Lieutenant Uhura, acknowledge."

Well, now she just wanted to cry. She threw her uniform on the bed, walked to the comm and pressed a button for voice only.

"Go ahead."

"Your presence is requested on the bridge by Commander Spock before reporting to your assignment for the day."

Crap.

"Acknowledged. I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Uhura out."

When Nyota arrived on the bridge, Spock was nowhere to be seen. Ensign Townsend flagged her over to communications.

"The commander is waiting for you in the conference room." she stated, indicating the direction Spock was located.

"Thank you, Ensign." She replied.

Nyota crossed the bridge and entered the conference room to find Spock. He sat, his attention focused on the communication console. She took a seat across from him and waited in silence. She felt disconcerted. Spock was mentally blocking her, his shields firmly in place. Something was wrong.

"We have been hailed by the USS Reliant. They are to rendezvous with us tomorrow to transfer the delegates they are carrying to us for transport." He paused. She remained silent.

"They also informed us Ambassador Gorn of Talos Three has lost the assistance of his chief aid and interpreter to illness."

_Oh no._...

"You are the only officer on board fluent in his language and are being assigned to assist him, both here _and while on Earth_." He looked at her.

_No! No! No!_ They were going to be apart for another week! She felt her chest seize up and fought it down. 'This is part of the job,' she told herself in irritation. She cleared her throat and returned his gaze.

"I understand, Sir. I will make the necessary adjustments to the communications officer's schedule to ensure my duties on the ship are covered." She was pushing hard against the disappointment flooding her system. "If there isn't anything else. Sir, I should report to the comm lab." She needed to get out of here, she told herself. She was being emotional, even for a human. She rose to leave. Spock left his seat as well and circled to her side of the table, as if to follow her out. He reached for her arm and brought her to a stop instead.

Nyota turned to face him and found him already dangerously close. She felt his breath on her cheek as he leaned his head to hers, just as she had imagined it, earlier in the week. He began to back her toward the rear wall.

"I believe the Ambassador will be tired when he arrives, Lieutenant." Spock's hand was tangled in her long ponytail. "He will accept a brief tour of the ship, then wish to retire." He was peppering kisses along her jaw. He pressed her into the ships hull and captured her mouth, their hot breath mingling.

He took her chin in his hand and tilted her head until she looked him directly in the eyes. "We will be together tomorrow evening, Adun'a (wife)." He pushed her arms up over her head, stretching her before him. "As for the rest of the week, your free moments will not be free. I will have you ashayam (beloved), I will hunt you down."

Nyota gasped as he bit down on her ear lobe and then sucked it into his mouth. Her core was pulsing again. Spock released her ear, but kept his lips pressed to it.

"One more thing, ashalik (darling)." He spoke quietly as he bound both her wrists with one hand and lowered the other to cup her between her thighs. "I feel your absence acutely as well...but this," he grazed her sex with his fingertips, " belongs to me." His hand tightened, gripping her with its blistering heat. "If I can not touch it," he stroked her gently, "neither can you."

He placed one last, lingering kiss on her lips, straightened his uniform and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hunt

Chapter 2

Ships Passing

Focus. Visualize walls being brought up.

Nyota touched her fingers to her mouth where his lips had just been. Hers were still warm, still wet. She swallowed. Her tongue had a tingling sensation from his own intertwining with it, gently sucking. Her sex ached; her panties were hot and damp. She imagined she could still feel his hand holding her _there_, his body's heat searing her to her sweet spot.

_God, Spock!_ Unfair!

Deep cleansing breaths; close the mind's doors.

Nyota opened her eyes. She pushed herself away from the wall, smoothed her already smooth hair and walked to the nearest computer console to pull her duty roster and clear it. She needed a task to occupy her mind, to let minutes pass, to calm her before she walked back through the bridge. If she walked out there now, one of two things would happen. She would either slap Spock or straddle him. Neither option was acceptable behavior for an officer - although, Jim Kirk would probably be amused by and/or approve of both, _if_ he got to watch.

She was trying to be reasonable and temper her ire over what Spock had just done. Once they became bonded mates, Spock's mind became open to Nyota in a way it had not been opened to anyone. Spock had been betrothed as a child to T'Pring, an attachment he dissolved when he began to pursue Nyota, but T'Pring was Vulcan, disciplined, as he was, to control and suppress her emotions, to guard and order her mind. Nyota Uhura, before she fell in love with Spock, had no reason to develop and exercise such control. She was an audacious and emotional women. She'd had a few relationships with other men, but those men didn't have to telepathically "block" her if she became highly emotional when they were in physical contact with her. Her feelings didn't feed into them in the 'throes of passion' like they could with Spock. Also, the intimacy of those unions was in the moment, the usual physical connections. The emotional intimacy with Spock was a constant, and as far as the physical...the very essence of her soul could wash over him with the brush of a finger.

Nyota knew, in all honesty, if Spock decided to 'take himself in hand' - as she had intended to do with herself before being called to the bridge, while he was thinking of her in the way she had been thinking about him- _projecting _his lust on Nyota as, she suspected, she was in that moment doing to him, his actions would cause _her_ to come instantly. Bringing her mate to orgasm when they were not even actually touching, not even in the same room...such a thing sounded wonderful but would be quite something else to explain in mixed company. Nyota had still not developed the mental barriers needed to prevent herself broadcasting to Spock like a open subspace beacon whenever she was aroused. They could always feel each other; that was an intricate part of the marital bond, but if Spock were not as regulated as he was, they would completely overwhelm each other. She needed to tighten her control.

But, damn it! He had made her arousal increase ten fold with that little stunt. And what's more, he knew it! Pinning her and stroking her and laying _claim _to her. His deep, dominant voice, telling her that her pussy was _his_, that she couldn't touch it until he could. And he hadn't even secured the door! Anyone could have walked in on them, that was just so...dangerous...so...erotic. She decided that at this moment they were now even in their mischief-making. Spock's behavior in the conference room should totally absolve her of the day dreaming incident - thinking about his head rolling back in ecstacy as she took his straining cock into her hungry mouth while he sat in the captain's chair on the bridge. She didn't have her hand in his lap when she was thinking it, after all. She took another deep breath and got up from her seat to exit to the bridge. As she took her first step she felt him summoning her.

*******************************************************************

Spock's eyes had settled on the conference room door from his position on the bridge. Nyota had yet to emerge. He could feel the level of her need. He was starting to become impatient. He got up and began to walk from station to station as if minutely observing the crews work. His arms were clasped behind his back and he was absentmindedly rubbing his fingers together. Nyotha had been so wet with her desire for him. Her sultry scent covered his hands; he wanted very much to bring them to his face and inhale deeply. Illogical. He could sense the way she continued to burn. He was her husband, he would not let her suffer so if he could prevent it. Why had she not followed him out? He could not take her in the conference room; the lock to secure the door was malfunctioning.

He pushed his thoughts to her.

"_Nyota, taluhk telsu kateluu, sasarlah."_ (precious bonded mate, come out) Spock's mind called to her. "Our time is short. Let me soothe thee."

Spock could feel her turn to him in his mind, reaching back to him like she was taking his hand. He began to ascend to the lift. He heard her enter onto the bridge and saw from the corner of his eye she was headed straight to the lift as well.

"Mr Sulu, I must speak with the captain. I am unsure of the amount of time it will require. You have the bridge."

"Aye, Sir."

Nyota preceded Spock into the lift. The doors hissed shut and she turned and pounced. He held her easily to him; her weight was nothing as she wrapped her legs around him. Her mouth crushed his. Her hands fisted in his hair. He extended his hand and hit the emergency stop.

"I can't believe you left me like that, husband." she scolded, coming up for air.

"It was my belief that you would follow , wife." he responded, rocking his hips into hers, their foreheads lightly touching.

She moaned, answering his words as well as his body. "I'm sure the sight of a wanton women, following you out, ready to combust, would have gone unnoticed." she finished sarcastically, her breath coming out in jagged pants. She was coiling herself tighter...begging to be closer.

"You make a valid point." he dead panned, and received a playful swat to the back of his head.

"Nyota, you should know you are foremost in my mind always," he continued, chiding her tenderly, his breath hot against the base of her throat. "I will always endeavor to meet your needs in anyway possible, as is the charge and extreme pleasure of all Vulcan husbands." He could feel her shudder against him at his words, her arousal intensifying, her scent intoxicating. They were both gasping, descending into feverish kisses. He stepped forward, pushing her upper back into the wall, the rocking of his hips becoming more pronounced. His hand smacked the side of the lift, and as he felt their desire for each other start to spiral out of control, the cover panel cracked.

"I...oh! Gods Spock...Sanosh...aitlu vu...bolau vu. (please...want you...need you). Nyota nuzzled into his neck, her words bursting forth in sobs.

Spock shifted their bodies, found the control panel and release the emergency stop.

"Bek-tor Ashaya...tranush, siyah nam-tor. (Wait Love...patience, almost there)

Spock placed both hands on her hips and softly squeezed. "The doors are about to open." Nyota reluctantly untangled herself with a groan, setting her feet back on the deck. She placed herself in front of him as the corridor appeared before them...empty. They gave a joint exhalation of relief, then made quick strides to their quarters.

"Time?" Nyota asked over Spock requesting the computer to secure the door.

"We have 25.25 minutes until you must leave or you will be late." He remarked evenly as he began tugging on her uniform. "Which affords us enough time for you to reach orgasm at least twice, although I am confident we can achieve a third." She greeted his precise information with a broad smile and sparkling eyes, pulling him to the floor.

****************************************************************

A/N

Don't be hating on me for where this chapter stops...remember they have a whole evening of sexing coming before falling into schedule hell again.

Thank you, TalesFromTheSpockSide for proofreading this mess!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

I don't own anything, I don't make money, I just like them making sweet sexy love...

The Hunt

Chapter 3

Stolen Time

They exited their quarters, walking in different directions. If a fellow crew member had been in the corridor to see them emerge, they would have thought the Commander and the Lieutenant were leaving a staff meeting of some sort. Spock knew they were the epitome of professionalism to anyone who cared to casually observe them as they both went about their day. To the not so casual observer...

Spock and Nyota had used every second of the 25.25 minutes they had stolen together. They had marked each other. Each was bathed in the other's scent. Even if they had been afforded the time to cleanse themselves of their tryst, they would not have done so. If they had to be separated...they would at least take along this part of each other. Spock knew it was illogical to desire the smell of her skin, of their coupling, to linger on him; it would distract him, rather than make him function efficiently. Yet he found it comforted him, a whisper of the physical bond, enfolding him, heightening the connection between their minds; therefore it was worth the _very _minimal loss in productivity.

Spock licked his lips discreetly, striding along the passageways of the Enterprise, gathering traces of her on his tongue. Nyota had been gripped in such a fever of lust when they had joined, the lightest touch of his fingers to her clitoris, loosed the coil wound tightly within her, her orgasm tearing his name from her throat. He gave her no time to recover, pulling her second climax from her minutes later with his mouth, moving his fingers within her, twisting them until he felt her walls push back. His mouth quickly covered her and, sensing what she was about to give him, he thrust his hand harder, three more swift strokes and she arched from the floor, coming completely undone. Satisfaction spread through him as the first gush of her fluids flowed into his mouth. He drank from her, as she would from him, unwilling to miss a drop she gave him. He continued to lavish her folds with his tongue's attentions as she began coming down, quivering against him. He could feel her body start to relax.

He was still in his uniform.

Spock felt Nyota tug on him and brought himself to his knees, resting between her thighs. She pushed herself up from the floor to meet him. While they nuzzled into each other's necks, his fingers touching her hair, she deftly separated him from his trousers, crawling over him, forcing him to lie on his back. He spoke her name as he buried himself easily into her wet heat. It was irrational to feel pride, knowing _he_ was the reason she was so silkily slick with want, but it filled Spock with a possessive sort of satisfaction. She had straddled him, but let him guide their movements. His grip on her was almost painful as he began to thrust into her. His lips were slightly parted and his eyes closed, each stroke driving him toward his own climax...he would bring her with him.

"Touch yourself, Nyota." He spoke softly, moving her hand to where they were joined, opening his eyes to watch her move her hand over her body. She began to circle her swollen clitoris, whimpering at the added contact, his quiet command inflaming her more than the touch itself. His eyes swept up to hers and he drew her other hand from his chest. She rocked back to balance herself, taking him in deeper, physically, emotionally deeper. Spock knew Nyota would understand what he was seeking and drew in a deep breath as she extended her index and middle fingers to his. He saw her take her bottom lip between her teeth as their hands met in the traditional Vulcan touch. They were becoming further meshed, they were becoming a perfect harmony, and then...complete engulfment...sensory overload.

One and together...they came.

Spock came to a halt in front of Captain Kirk's quarters. He needed to inform him that he would be requiring modifications to his schedule in the coming week, once he became fully apprised of Lt Uhura's assignment. He did not intend to give Jim details, only to let him know that changes would be forthcoming. No matter how much James T Kirk enjoyed discussing his 'hunting' exhibitions, Spock preferred to keep his to himself.

************************************************************

A/N

I know this is short, but I received some protests at where the last chapter stopped. Look at this as a supplement to Ships Passing, while I get to work on something more substantial.

TalesFromTheSpockSide is awesome in her kindness to shine and polish my stuff. Thanks TFTSS, I bow before you!


	4. Chapter 4

The Hunt

Chapter 4

Territory

The day had gone off without a hitch. A testament to the work the crew of the _Enterprise_ had done to prepare to escort the many and diverse diplomatic envoys.

Lieutenant Uhura was accompanying Ambassador Gorn and his entourage to their quarters, having completed their tour of the ship. Although the ambassador's anxiety over the illness and resulting loss of the assistance of his aid had been oblivious when he arrived, he had calmed under Uhura's steady influence. He had been pleased to find Nyota as capable as described, which was not always the case in such situations.

Nyota was bidding the group farewell when things started to go awry. The ambassador seemed to be expecting her company for dinner, even though the formal reception, for which he would be requiring her assistance, would not take place until the following day. It seemed Spock's assumption that Ambassador Gorn would retire to his cabin to rest was not coming to fruition and she saw her evening with her mate being crushed under the yolk of her extended assignment. She felt a renewed sense of gratitude that Spock had spirited her away from the bridge the previous afternoon, realizing they would not have the time together they originally planned. She only hoped he truly could 'hunt' her down, in the coming days, as he had so vividly promised.

The Lieutenant confirmed the time the ambassador would be expecting her and took her leave of him to freshen up and put on her dress uniform. An hour later, Nyota was just finishing her hair, having decided to were it up in a very Vulcan arrangement. She heard Spock enter their quarters and announce his presence. He came to an abrupt stop, taking in her appearance as she came into his view, and raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"The Ambassador has requested I join him while he dines this evening," Uhura said, answering his questioning look.

"I have not been informed of any circumstances requiring the formal reception to be changed to tonight." Nyota picked up a note of irritation winding its way through Spock's statement.

"Probably because it hasn't changed." She replied , not even attempting to subdue her own irritation. "I was as surprised by his request as you are now." If fact, Nyota had been so unprepared when the ambassador told her he expected her to return to him that evening that for once she found herself at a loss as to how to respond without sounding rude - accept to agree..

Spock's eyes fell away from Nyota's face for a moment, as they often did when he turned inward to organize his thoughts. When they returned to meet her apologetic gaze he simply said, "Wait here, please." Then he disappeared into the back of their quarters, without so much as a kiss or by your leave. Uhura felt awful; even though the situation was beyond her control, she knew Spock was as disappointed as she was. She could feel it.

Nyota made her way to the mirror by the entry to check her hair one last time while she waited for Spock to return so she could say goodbye. She smiled at her reflection, pleased with her quick handiwork. Spock always remarked he had no opinion on her hair, telling her on more than one occasion that however she chose to arrange it, he found it aesthetically pleasing. She knew differently. When it hung loosely, she had observed, sweeping over him while they made love, sometimes he wrapped in it like a child would a soothing blanket, comforted by its caress against his skin. Other times, he draped the strands around them as she hovered above his body while they lay together, as if to hide them in their own world, a secret world where no one else existed. Then there were the days like today, when she wore it in a traditional Vulcan knot, honoring his heritage and making a subtle statement that she was his. She found the sweetest warmth radiated from him on those days, accepting her small gift with the quiet acknowledgment of a Vulcan, one she loved in a very un-Vulcan like way.

Spock's image appeared next to hers in the mirror. Nyota's breath caught and she turned to look at the man, _her_ man, instead of the reflection. He was resplendent in his dress uniform as he approached her.

"You are very handsome, my husband," Nyota said, slightly amused, definitely aroused, "but would you please tell me why you are dressed so formally this evening?"

Spock stopped his approach, leaving a small space between them. "If the ambassador wishes to discuss the duty charged to you to assist him in the forthcoming week over dinner, he will be pleased that another member of the command crew has taken a vested interest in your assignment. My presence will show Starfleet's continued commitment to ensure Talos Three is properly represented at the summit and achieves success in the endeavor, despite the unforseen hindrances that have occurred."

He paused, tilting his head to the side. "If, however, Ambassador Gorn has invited you to dine with him simply because he desires you company, requesting you do so under the guise of outlining diplomatic discussions is highly inappropriate. In either event, it is logical for me to accompany you this evening."

Nyota had shifted her weight to one leg and was standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Don't think I can take care of myself, Spock?" She tried to make it sound like a challenge but knew she was failing miserably. Nyota enjoyed when Spock's territorial side came out. He wanted....no, he _needed _this evening as much as she did, and he wasn't about to share. She wanted to jump on him, rip his uniform off and mark him as hers everywhere her mouth could find purchase.

Spock stepped closer, raising an eyebrow, as fantastically filthy thoughts began to filter from her through their bond. "I believe, my wife, that my added attendance tonight, regardless whether the ambassador has planned the dinner to be business or pleasure, will have the benefit of expediting its conclusion forthwith." He raised his hand to cup her jaw and brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. "This would be most advantageous, as it is my understanding that, while you find me 'handsome' in my dress uniform, this evening you would prefer me out of it."

There was nothing between them now. Spock had closed the distance completely while speaking and was currently resting his forehead to hers. Nyota brought her hands to his chest, as he folded his arms around her, pressing her firmly to him.

"Just one kiss," she sighed, barely touching her lips to his, "then we need to go, before I barricade the door and never let you out." She felt a small tug at the corner of his mouth, signaling the small smile that only she ever received, before she claimed his lips in a series of soft kisses. He tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss to the point of being dizzying. Nyota could feel wet heat beginning to pool between her thighs and breathed out a moan.

"Barricade, it is," she whispered, giving his bottom lip a tiny nip with her teeth. Spock hummed, gliding his tongue against hers, savoring her taste, before pulling away rather begrudgingly. He pulled himself to his full height, looking over her head at the door.

"As the captain says before all required staff assessments, 'let us get this over with'."

* * *

"What about my present actions do you find humorous t'hy'la?" Spock inquired, as he kissed Nyota on her lower back, on his continued trek up her body. Inserted into a near constant steam of moans and whimpers, occasionally a giggle would bubble up from Nyota's throat and break into the air like the tinkling of bells. Spock could find no discernable pattern, and while the sound was pleasant, he did not find that it typically accompanied the actions they were currently engaged in. Upon his inquiry, a full bodied laugh burst from her and she began to shake, trying in vain to suppress it. He abandoned his position over her and she groaned, instantly regretting her fit of hysterics, as he took up residence next to her giving her a pointed look.

"I'm sorry!" she said, turning her face into her pillow as another round of giggles took hold. "You....just.....at dinner....never thought I'd see....." Nyota pulled her arms up to cover her head as she burrowed deeper into the pillow, trying to get control of her laughter, shaking the entire bed in the process. Spock had the distinct notion to emulate an action he had seen her perform on numerous occasions and roll his eyes, but instead rolled his body to lie on his back.

"I am unaware of what you are referring to."

Vulcans are incapable of lying, it has been said over and over. Spock, half vulcan, in this moment found himself very capable of making that statement. He knew _exactly_ what she was referring to.

* * *

Two Hours Earlier

The evening, in Nyota's estimation, had been a classic case of 'you gotta see it, to believe it'. Spock had been correct in the second assessment he had made of potential reasons for the ambassador's 'request' for Nyota to join him. Ambassador Gorn had found her clever and attractive and desired to extend her company beyond her assignment's parameters. It was quite clear when the Lieutenant and her Commander arrived that Uhura's 'plus one' was an unwelcome surprise - one the ambassador acknowledged and then saw fit to dismiss. Of course, Spock didn't budge, telling the ambassador, in a tone of voice unheard of emanating from a Vulcan, that the Lieutenant's assignment did not include 'social calls', and if that is what Ambassador Gorn was pursuing both he and Lieutenant Uhura would take their leave. The ambassador had been so shocked by Spock's, less than cordial response that he said nothing for a full minute, then could only manage a 'please be seated', gesturing toward a table set for two, his personal attendants scampering about for another place setting.

That should have been the worst of it, but as food was served and the ambassador went about flirting openly with the Lieutenant, making a very poor decision to ignore the fact that Spock had remained, the real fireworks began. Although the ambassador never addressed him directly, a single syllable did not pass through the ambassador's lips to which Spock did not reply or comment on, twisting his words efficiently and decisively, resulting in Talos Three's emissary sounding like a complete idiot. Spock was, after all, the son of an ambassador and was well versed in how deal with one. Nyota watched in awe as she witnessed the universe bring forth something said not to exist...a Vulcan in a 'pissing contest'. Said Vulcan won, hands down, and she sincerely hoped Ambassador Gorn wouldn't return to his people and incite war against New Vulcan.

The ambassador wisely did not prolong the torture by providing dessert, but brought the meal to a sudden and speedy end, placing his utensils over his barely eaten food and declaring himself finished, with the meal and the evening.

Spock, however made a point of issuing one final blow to the ambassador's already bruised ego, making perfectly clear his expectations of how Lieutenant Uhura and Ambassador Gorn's interactions for the rest of the week would go. Spock rose from his chair, straightened his uniform, and brought his arm up, as if to give the usual Vulcan salute, but instead extended two fingers, met the ambassador's eyes with a steely gaze and uttered, "Wife, attend."

Nyota had been so stunned by Spock purposefully addressing her as his wife, instead of a fellow officer, as protocol would dictate, that she almost fell from her chair. She rallied quickly though, and scurried to Spock's side, placing her fingers against his, not daring to look into what she was sure was a speechless, possibly furious, and most certainly embarrassed expression on the ambassador's face. Spock's little display, in the context of the situation, was tantamount to a caveman whacking her over the head with a club and dragging her off by her hair. She would have been offended, if it wasn't so damn funny. 'Pissing contest' indeed, she thought hysterically.

* * *

Nyota straddled Spock's frame and began laying kisses everywhere she could reach, saying "I'm sorry," with total sincerity, even when her mouth wasn't free to actually speak it. Funny as the dinner had been, she couldn't afford to waste what time she had with Spock now, and she started to feel a little guilty that she had descended into giggles in the first place. She pushed everything from her mind, except for Spock's body and his response to her. His arms were not reaching for her, but resting at his sides; this made her sad. She slowed her mouth's assault, withdrawing her mind from what she was doing, letting sensation guide her. She sat up, pulling the few pins that remained from her hair, letting it flow around her, then she lowered herself over him, while his eyes followed her silently, until she and he were enclosed by her silken strands, as if a curtain had been drawn around them.

"Forgive my imprudence, husband. I meant no offense. I am yours.....I cherish thee, Spock." She finished her statement with a tremor in her voice. Spock had acted in a very human manner; his love for her, not his logic, had caused him to behave as he did; and she had laughed at him. She was suddenly filled with shame. Spock had conducted himself, as so many had told her he was incapable of doing, as a man in love, behaving irrationally in defense of his wife, a precious and rare gift in his stoic Vulcan world, and she felt she had mocked him for it.

She rolled off and away from him as the first tears began to fall. How could she be with him, love him daily, and so quickly forget who he was at the core of his being? As she curled into a tight ball, Spock was propping himself on his arm behind her, pushing her hair away from where it shielded her face from his view.

"There can be no offense, where none is intended. You have not offended me, adun'a. Why are you crying? Come back to me." Spock's tone was deep and soothing, beseeching her.

His words made Nyota feel worse. She was a rude smart-ass and he was comforting her.

She turned and buried her face in his chest, her words tumbling out one on top of the other.

"I'm so sorry, Spock. You work all day, then instead of being upset that our evening was off when you get here, you come with me to lend me your support. Then you set through that fiasco of a dinner, having to put up with some diplomatic ass trying to put the moves on me while acting like you're invisible, then when you _show _him what an ass he's been by telling him I'm your wife and I just sit there like an idiot, then I laugh...._laugh! _at the situation when I should be smothering you with kisses and thanking you for loving me and taking care of me...and...and..." Nyota descended into babbling and sobbing. "I'm so ridiculous...why on earth did you marry me."

Spock drew in a deep breath, then let it out as he ran his hand the length of her body, urging her with his touch to unfurl her body before him. She continued to weep but relaxed from the ball she had been in and wrapped herself around him, tangling their legs together.

Spock was not only an ambassador's son, he was the son of Ambassador Sarek of Vulcan, who had himself been married to an emotional human, Spock's mother. Sarek had loved her and served her faithfully as her husband, striving to always connect and be one with her, through a sea of emotions he didn't fully understand.

Sarek had failed Spock , turning his back on him in anger, when his son went his own way and joined Starfleet. He did not repeat that mistake when his son came to him about taking a human wife, understanding all to well the depth of love his son felt, and the sometimes difficult road that lay ahead of him being raised in the Vulcan way, yet needing to care for the emotional needs of his wife.

Spock covered Nyota with his body, whispering soothing words in his native tongue, as he wiped her tears away with his kisses. Even though her mind was gripped with emotional turmoil, her body responded to his touch.

"I cherish thee, Nyota. I would have no other beside me in this life." He ran his hand under her hip, lifting her slightly, knowing her body was ready for him, entering her in a long, tender stroke. She let out another sob as he filled her and took his face between her hands, kissing him full on the mouth as his body made love to hers.

"I feel your affection for me wife, always." Spock continued to murmur to her. "The enormity of it washes over me, like the waves of Earth's oceans. Please release your sadness, there is no cause for it."

Nyota did as Spock asked, letting the sadness drain away. It was foolish to let anything intrude on this moment with him. She needed to give and take all that she could now, because tomorrow the schedule mess would start all over again.

She arched her back, starting to meet his thrusts with her own, the sadness melted away to reveal acute need. His thrusts were becoming harder, rougher, but it did not bring her pain, only intense, searing pleasure. Nyota opened herself, reaching over their bond to him, and felt conflict in his mind. Spock was torn; she could feel his need to purge the feral possessiveness, the anger over the ambassador's inappropriate attentions toward her, the emotions that had driven his behavior tonight. He felt unbalanced, but was pushing his needs aside, desiring to take care of her before bringing himself to a calmer place. Guilt crept over her again at the realization; when had she become such a selfish lover? She brought her hands back to his face, drawing his attention to her.

"Spock, what do you need? Please, let me help." Her words were a quite plea.

Spock stilled his body above her, settling after a moment into a firm, slow rocking motion. They stared into each other's eyes, the pause allowing the aching heat where they were joined to grow and spread, igniting a slow burn from their center, emanating throughout their limbs. Spock and Nyota were contemplating each other, trying to sort through the tangle of negative emotions that had taken over their night. Spock removed Nyota's hands from his face, his weight settling fully on her as he brought her arms up over her head. He fixed her limbs there, securing their position by wrapping his left hand around her wrists, binding them together with his flesh. He traced the outer edge of her right arm as he pulled his hand back down to rest on her breast. He would make her body the alter he meditated before; he would use it to bring them both to a place of peace. The heat of her sex would be his focal point, burning with a heat far greater than the fire-pot he sat before daily, the sweat of her body more potent than the incense that burned within it.

Spock lowered his mouth to her breast and began to lick and suck, bringing her nipple to a sharp peak.

"Tell me, wife."

Nyota knew what he needed to hear; understood what words would set them both free - sometimes they just needed to be said.

"I am yours, Spock, only yours."

He brought his lips to lavish attention on her other breast, laying wet kisses on her sternum on the way. He breathed the word 'mine' against her, and her skin erupted in goosebumps before his mouth made contact, pulling at her nipple, grazing it with his teeth.

"Yours, husband....as you are mine, my beloved bond mate." Tears ran freely down her face, the angst that had risen between borne away in the small rivers of salt and water.

"I love you...with all that I am, I love you, Spock."

His face was suddenly above hers, his mouth placing kisses everywhere, her eyelids, wet with tears shed for both of them, her cheeks, her nose. She opened her eyes to find him staring intently, a look of frustration on his face. She could see, he wanted to say it back, speak his love to her in words, not just actions; it seemed such a simply thing and yet....

"I know, Spock." Her words were spoken in hushed, reverent tones, brushing her lips to his. "I feel it....I _know_ you love me, husband."

He pressed his mouth to hers and she parted her lips to let his tongue in, all other words lost to their kiss. No more were needed.

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to TalesFromTheSpockSide for your input and help.**

**I apologize for the angst, its just the way the chapter evolved.**


	5. Chapter 5

The Hunt

Chapter 5

A Mystery Revealed

Spock was waiting patiently outside the council chambers, hands clasped behind his back, shoulders straight. In three minutes the current session of diplomatic meetings would recess and Nyota would be free for two hours. Several of the attending ambassadors' aides were milling about, speaking in hushed tones as they waited to take care of their planet's emissary when he or she emerged.

One minute before the usual chime sounded the end of session, the chamber doors opened. A young page, package in hand, entered the hall quietly and glanced about. He spotted the man he was seeking quickly, as his lack of movement caused him to stand out; unlike every other being waiting in the hall, the Vulcan appeared to be standing perfectly still. The page made his way through the small crowd, saluted his ranking officer and presented to him a sealed envelope. Spock returned the salute and took the package; noting the words written on the outside in Vulcan, he turned and walked away.

Spock exited the building, walked to an unpopulated area of the steps leading out of the facility and turned the envelope over in this hands. The script he had read in the hall, 'Tu'ash sa'awek'(Open alone), was Nyota's handwriting. Spock opened the envelope and removed a folded piece of paper.

_Spock, I have decided I don't completely forgive you for the stunt you pulled in the conference room two days ago. Please don't misunderstand me - I enjoyed it, you may dominate me anytime. However, the memory of it brings out my more...creative side. You claim you will hunt me down, but how good a hunter are you? I went on many scavenger-hunts as a child; did you? So I put it to you, husband..... _

A fantasy consumes me, I can not let it go

only in a replica of the place can I make it so

It is you I crave, I must have you thus

I bid you play my game, and will broker no fuss

Find me, save me, I - your crew and win

Your time to complete the task is short

let the hunt begin

You may have me any way you want me...._if_ you can find me.

Spock's face remained blank as he read the note. He ran the words through his mind as he placed the sheet of paper back in the envelope and pulled out the other item contained in it. His eyes widened as they took in the image in his hand; he felt his skin flush a pale green, the tips of his ears burned, and there was a distinct stirring in his groin. He focused on defusing the latter of his issues immediately.

In the few years they had known each other, Jim Kirk had expounded to Spock many times about what he saw as the value of pornography in adding to one's sex life. Jim had taken it upon himself to educate his friend, in the interest of his friend keeping his wife happy, of course, and had seen fit to regale Spock with numerous images that the captain found highly gratifying. Spock, however did not see the point. Why would he waste time looking at an image of a woman he did not know, when he had a more than acceptable bond mate whom he could not only look at, but touch at his leisure. It never occurred to him to ponder what response he might have if the woman in the picture _were_ his bond mate.

Spock had returned the picture to the envelope, but the image remained before his eyes. Nyota, his Nyota, sitting back on her heels, knees spread, atop an instructor's desk at the front of one of Starfleet Academy's science classrooms. She was clad in nothing but the upper half of an instructor's uniform, one which, he was most certain, had been his. One of Spock's uniforms had vanished from his quarters in Nyota's final year at the academy; it was never recovered, its disappearance never explained, until now. He would be expecting a full briefing on the issue when this game was over.

The front of the jacket,_ his jacket_, was undone, gaping to reveal a hint of her left breast. The jacket was pulled together at its bottom edge, where she held it in her right hand between her thighs. Her left hand was between her thighs also, beneath where the uniform was fisted tightly, giving the impression that she was touching her sex. She was looking directly at whomever took the old style photo, making it seem that she was looking directly at Spock. Her expression was one of intense longing and lust.

Spock took the stairs two at a time as he headed back into the building. Although he was unsure how she had gained access, Spock was certain he knew exactly where Nyota was. After he finished discussing the theft of his uniform, he would speak with her about making any games she suggested in the future more challenging. He was sure she would tell him that he was missing the point. His bond mate wanted to be found; all the rest of it was just fun for her, and the end result would pleasant for him. The picture she had given him left no room for doubt.

Spock reentered Starfleet Headquarters, went to the nearest computer, and used the comm to hail the training division.

***********************************************************

Author's Note

Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide for the proofing expertise.

To my lovely readers...yeah, yeah, yeah, don't worry the next parts coming fast (pun intended)


	6. Chapter 6

The Hunt

Chapter 6

Win- Win Scenario

Nyota was buzzing with nervous excitement. Her heart rate was still elevated. She had to run to catch the short transport necessary to get her from the summit at Starfleet Headquarters to Starfleet Academy in a timely fashion. The Enterprise's mission to Earth had come after close of the academy's term. With no classes in session, there were only one or two people staring curiously after her as she ran full tilt across the quad to her destination. She knew he was not far behind. There was an electricity growing inside her, crackling and building, and she knew Spock was feeding it with his own desire as he closed in on her.

She'd thought it would be difficult to obtain the entrance codes to the facility she needed; however, the mere mention of Spock's name was enough for everything Nyota needed to be handed over. After his widely known affiliation with the program, no one would question his desire to check on its status since he left the academy. She wished she could be there to hear the story he gave to justify his request without outright lying; wondered if he even had to make a request, since she'd laid all the ground work to get him in. The division would be expecting him to contact them, thanks to her planning, and had probably just greeted him and told him they would transmit the needed data to wherever he wanted.

Nyota was sitting at the communications console, rubbing her thighs together; her standard issue undergarments were already soaked with desire. She ran a hand lovingly across her station, nibbling her lower lip, wondering how much longer she would have to wait.

She heard the faint trip of circuits, and her heart took off in her chest as she spun in her chair and watched each station in its turn spring to life, the last being the main view screen showing a sea of stars. She glanced up to catch movement in the observation deck and steeled herself for the coming exercise.

The wait was over.

Spock entered the bridge of the Kobayashi Maru simulator, nodded to the lieutenant as he passed her position and took a seat in the command chair.

Gods! She had to take a moment to convince herself this was really going to happen. He was going to play! Nyota was shaking with anticipation. Her mouth began to water as she let her eyes take in the scene before her, the opportunity he was giving her to live out this fantasy. There he was...stretched out again, like he had been just days ago, just like a lazy, sexy cat. She knew they didn't have a lot of time, and she couldn't wait even if they did.

Nyota left her station. Her approach to the back of the command chair was quiet, her soft footfalls buried beneath the normal sounds of a working starship's bridge. She traced her fingers over Spock's shoulders, gliding them across his uniform. She felt a new rush of wet heat permeate her core as her fingertips met with the scorching temperature of his skin and explored the soft hair at the nape of his neck. She thought she heard him sigh and closed her eyes as she imagined he closed his.

Her eyes snapped back open as Spock's left hand gripped hers and brought it forward, pulling her down and against the back of the chair. Nyota lay her head against Spock's neck, gently sucking the flesh there, careful not to leave a mark. Her eyelids grew heavy and hooded with lust, her core clenching in anticipation, as she watched him slide their hands together down his body. Spock brought their hands first to rest at his side, directly over his heart; Nyota gasped at its strong, rapid beat. Then Spock moved them over and south to palm his groin. He was hard and perfect and she had to have him, nearly coming undone as he gave a small thrust, grinding into her eager grasp. She kept her hand against his shaft, stroking roughly as she rounded the chair to face him.

As Nyota knelt in front of him, Spock relaxed further, shifting his hips forward, draping his hands casually over the arms of the captain's chair, just as he had set many times on the bridge of the Enterprise. She allowed her eyes to roam over him, leaning back to let her hands feel him, starting at the tip of his black, shiny boots, running her hands the length of his legs, pressing firmly as she massaged his thighs. She leaned forward and blew her hot breath against his clothed erection and his hip gave a swift jerk. She kissed him through the material of his trousers, then quickly got them out of her way. Spock lifted his hips and she pulled his pants to his knees, releasing his engorged member.

Just like in her glorious day dream, Nyota leaned forward, grabbing his cock at its base with her hand, and slid her tongue over his length. Spock groaned, gripping the arms of the chair as she circled his head, swirling her tongue and catching the drops of come as they leaked out. She plunged down on him, her hand stroking what her mouth couldn't devour. She could see from her peripheral vision his right hand clenching and unclenching as he tried to contain his body's reaction. She licked and sucked, humming in delight at his taste as he filled her mouth.

Spock was matching her movements now, as her head drew up and back along his length. He was starting to thrust uncontrollably, fucking her mouth, his body yearning for release, as his head fell against the back of the chair in ecstasy. Spock's legs were trembling and Nyota began to tremble with him as she heard, "sanoi, sanoi, sanoi," (please, please, please) in a low murmur that reverberated all the way down through her sex. Through their bond, she felt him snap and begin to fall into the engulfment of his orgasm. Her inner walls quivered as he let out a grunt and begin to spill into her throat and she came as well, seeing the moment in her mind's eye, as if above them, watching herself servicing Commander Spock, her Spock, while he sat in the captain's chair of the bridge.

The Lieutenant released her Commander and husband and placed kisses along his hips and thighs, purring with delight, as he came down from his high. He shifted his position as she sat back on her heels to look at his spent, satiated, beautiful body. Spock pulled his pants back over himself before sliding to the floor with her. His breathing was still fast as his hands descended on her face and he covered her mouth with his own, his tongue wrapping around hers with abandon. He came up for air, his voice husky as he told her they weren't done yet, they still had time. His thumb caressed her cheek and when it reached the edge of her mouth, she tilted her head and sucked it into her warmth just as she had his cock moments before. He watched her mouth work, clearly not trying to control his facial expression as his eyes rolled back in his head under her ministrations.

Spock stood, taking control of the situation, finished fastening his pants, then knelt down, scooped Nyota up in his arms, and headed the communications station. He sat in the chair there and settled her in his lap, her back flush to his chest. He slipped his hand up and under her panties.

"Yes Spock, _please_.....oh...oh...yes!"

His hand was hot and pressed heavily against her swollen lower lips; the friction caused by even the limited movement allowed by her tight uniform was unbelievable. Nyota wrapped her arms back behind the chair, pressing herself into his body. Spock pushed two fingers into her, and began to grind his palm against her exposed clit. She could feel herself pushing back, trying to roll and thrust her hips, but she was barely moving, his hold on her unyielding. The strain and struggle against the tight, exquisite bondage of his body wound her into a delirious, trembling knot of pent up desire. Spock twisted his hand, careful not to rip her uniform while moving it in the limited space. He pinched her clit hard between the side of his hand and his thumb, while flexing his fingers within her and she came hard, screaming his name and kicking her legs.

"Fuck, Spock! I'm coming....oh Gods...more...please don't stop."

Spock held Nyota fast to him, knowing the restraint was magnifying her pleasure. He was reining himself in as he continued to work her with his hand. He wanted very much to tear her garments from her body and let her ride him, while she called his name and those of any number of deities, grinding her sex down on him. He could feel himself becoming hard again with her struggling against him. He wanted to plunge into her over and over, her tight, clenching walls pulling his seed from him.

Spock began to slow his hand as he felt the tension in Nyota's body melt away. He drew a warm, wet line across her abdomen as he pulled his hand from beneath her panties. Nyota stood on shaking legs, then turned and leaned against the communications console and watched him lick his fingers clean. She already wanted him again badly.

Spock brought his body under his mind's control, subduing his partial erection. He reached for Nyota and they worked together to put their appearance in order. After they were presentable, he leaned over her small form and took a last kiss.

"We must leave now, but do not disturb yourself, adun'a. I will hunt you again....soon."

Author's Note

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for the awesome beta work. I know your busy, can't ever thank you enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Trek, nor make money from it. Just like to wander about, watching them take their clothes off.

The Hunt

Chapter 7

Playful Puzzles

Lieutenant Uhura rose as the session ended with the usual chime, indicating its close. She wished Ambassador Gorn a good evening and turned to gather her things. Considering its semi explosive start, the ambassador had been remarkably pleasant during the week together as their work progressed. Nyota observed the ambassador's position to be fitting and well earned, despite his earlier advances toward her. She had taken the assignment begrudgingly, but had put away her resentment at its inconvenience, realizing and acknowledging the task for what it was: invaluable experience in her career with Starfleet and a very nice addition to her resume.

Due to her location in the diplomatic chamber, Nyota was one of the last individuals to file out. She scanned the hall, expecting to find Spock waiting for her; she had felt his presence more than usual today. After a cursory sweep with her eyes of the immediate area, she walked to the building's foyer and quickly ascertained he was not there, feeling a twinge of disappointment in her chest at his absence. Spock had not made a strict promise to meet her. Their conference room encounter, while causing her body to ache in its remembered illicitness; his dominant words, inflaming her desire in their aggressiveness, did not guarantee he would be able to make himself available for her company whenever she was free from her obligations; he still had his own, after all. She decided she would contact the Enterprise after she got something to eat and inquire after his day.

As Nyota exited the building she saw an a young man ascending the stairs at a dead run. The way the young fellow was sprinting toward her, with worried determination etched across his face, gave the impression a fleet of Klingons were chasing after him. The look of relief that took over his countenance when he looked into Uhura's was palpable; she was obviously the one he was seeking.

"Sorry, Lieutenant Uhura, right?" he huffed out, trying to catch his breath. "I was afraid I missed you. A, Mr. Spock instructed me to deliver this to you." He held up the box he had in his hand. "I went to the wrong facility and got stuck with security, I wasn't aware there was a diplomatic summit going on. I'm really sorry." The gentleman handed over the package, looking red faced and a little unsteady. Nyota wasn't sure if his condition was from his physical exertion to catch her or the aftermath of the now alleviated fear of facing a Vulcan and explaining why he failed in the simple task of dropping off a package to Starfleet Headquarters.

"Thank you. I was just leaving, no harm done," Nyota replied, giving him a smile of reassurance while studying the parcel with immediate curiosity. Calmer now, the young man told her to enjoy the remainder of her day, returned her warm smile and turned to leave, his pace considerably slower as he went on his way. Nyota continued down the stairs and headed to the nearest bench to sit and open what Spock had sent, her eagerness growing with each step. When she finally reached her destination, it was all she could do to not tear into the box like an enthusiastic six year old on Christmas morning.

Uhura slid the lid off the box and peered inside. Upon inspection, she found one side of the box contained food: a container of soup, tea, and a sandwich from one of her favorite haunts when she had been a cadet. She smiled as she pulled them out, thinking how ridiculously thoughtful that Vulcan of hers was and how lucky she was that the restaurant's containers were sealed tightly; they'd survived the mad dash of delivery at the hands of the young messenger. She reached back into the box to make sure there wasn't anything else besides the packaging used to protect the contents and found a note and a bottle.

Her heart leaped in her chest as she fingered the note. Spock had never done anything like this, and considering the week they had experienced so far, the possibilities of what could be written there seemed endless. A giddy excitement took hold of her as she eased the paper from its envelope and unfolded it on her lap.

_Nyota, _

_I found the results of the game in which you requested my participation yesterday most gratifying. While the end results were immensely pleasing, the initial task of deciphering your location lacked adequate challenge, although it is my impression this was done purposefully as you did not wish the endeavor to be drawn out. In regard to the exercise you planned, I believe this was a wise course of action, considering the level of our need. _

_I have found, however, that many times, prolonging an exercise in the interest of increasing anticipation for the end result can increase the pleasure of the achieved goal exponentially when it is reached. _

_An item has been provided for your analysis. Adequate study of the object will guide you to where you must go to locate another object and continue the game. I will be waiting for you, in my former Starfleet Academy Instructor__'__s uniform, at the final location. _

_I will be most pleased for you to fuck me.....if you can find me. _

Uhura almost dropped the paper as she read the last line of the note from Spock. She felt a heated blush rush from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Good God, like everything in Spock's life, he didn't go halfway when he decided to play. She held the paper to her chest, wishing he were here with her. Those words...those words from Spock! Anticipation, indeed. Her body was ready for him now, and the game, his game, hadn't even really started.

Nyota took a deep breath and focused her mind, reaching toward Spock through their bond.

'I hope you're well rested, Spock, because, dearest, you're going to need your strength when I find you.'

The rush of desire that poured over her from him nearly took her breath away. She started and looked over her shoulder, then quickly surveyed the rest of her surroundings. Spock was close, she was sure of it from the power of his response to her thoughts. The heat pulsing through her intensified at the realization and Nyota became certain he was not only close to her... he was watching her...tracking her.

'Do not keep me waiting, wife.'

His words, though not spoken, pierced her to her core and she felt herself becoming wet. She quickly folded his note and slid it up and under her uniform, securing it beneath the edge of her panties, against her skin, a wicked smile on her lips. She could almost hear his hungry groan and her smile grew. He was watching her all right.

'Mmmmm, husband, I wish this note was your hand.' She giggled as she caught what she could only discern as a frustrated growl. 'Your fault for watching...' she continued in an almost sing-song inner voice, pulling the bottle she had seen earlier from the box. She spun the bottle in her hand to look at the label and her giggling stopped, overtaken by complete bewilderment.

'What the hell...?' She thought to herself, as she stared at the bottle of beer in her hand.

Spock's amusement flooded her consciousness.

'Perhaps I should have brought something to pass the time,' he thought before bringing up his mental shields, continuing to feel her, but effectively blocking any further communication.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Trek. I make no money from this drabble. I only wish to make myself and others happy by removing Spock's clothes and letting him do....well, you know.

The Hunt

Chapter 8

History and High Heels

Five seconds ago Nyota had been ready to run. Now she was just....dumbfounded. She rapidly went from staring at the clue in her hand to glaring at it. A beer? She settled back into the bench and her befuddlement.

Spock did not consume beer. In fact, the beverage had absolutely no intoxicating effects on Vulcans, so why would they bother drinking it? The thought of Spock, or any Vulcan for that matter, hanging out at a pub and throwing back a cold one inspired the most hilarious images. Her husband wasn't exactly a 'beer and pizza' kind of a guy. She shook her head at the picture the thought evoked: Nyota and Spock sitting on their couch, surrounded by Kirk, McCoy and the rest of the bridge crew, while they yelled at a holo broadcast of some football game...she shuddered...ugh... no thank you. She shook off the ridiculous mental image and tried to focus.

Nyota took a deep breath, then blew it out and began to bite her bottom lip as she looked at the bottle, trying to find a connection between the object and Spock. She, like Spock, did not drink beer, though for different reasons. She found beer to be...well....ew. In her opinion, there were lots of other beverages that tasted better and, thanks to their greater alcohol content, produced a pleasant intoxicating effect much faster. Slushies-yum. Beer, just....no.

Deciding she was going nowhere fast, and receiving a rather loud protesting grumble from her empty stomach, Nyota went about opening her lunch. She knew that Spock, though not communicating with her, was still close by....watching her.

Nyota understood her husband. Spock was well aware it would be harder for her to concentrate and decipher his clues if she was distracted by his presence. He would never admit to being competitive, but she was sure he would be more than a little peeved, in his own Vulcan way, if she connected the dots and found him too quickly. She let out a exaggerated sigh.

_'Set up a game, then intentionally place yourself where you can distract the player.' _She complained, playfully. _'Are all Vulcans such obvious cheaters or just you, my husband?' _She felt a distinct sniff of amusement and what she liked to refer to as "Spock superiority" directed back at her through their link, but no words of admonishment or anything else.

_'Such a little smart-ass...a very cute ass, mind you, but a smart ass, all the same.' _She continued.

Still nothing.

Nyota took another glance around the grounds and found herself the only sentient life form as far as her eyes could see; not surprising considering it was now 1800 hours, dinner time, and the building she had exited was not a primary operating facility for Starfleet tactical operations. She set the bottle at the end of the bench with the label facing her, spread her lunch in front of it, then lay down on her belly along the length of the bench, causing her already short skirt to ride up, revealing the very edge of her bottom. She bent her knees, crossing and uncrossing her boots as she began to eat and study the beer bottle.

'_Not exactly the most dignified way for a Starfleet officer to sit,' _she thought, as she began to read the bottle's label. _'but I'm all alone, so who cares.'_

__

'Nyota.....'

_'Yes, dear,' _she thought with a giggle. Gotcha.

_'The view __of your posterior __provided to the general populace __by your current position__ is unacceptable. Please sit up.' _

Nyota began to shake with laughter. _'What populace, Spock? Do you see a crowd of people that can see me from your vantage point that I'm missing? What is your vantage point, anyway?' _she continued, giving her rear end a little shake as she took a bite of her sandwich. _'I'll let you give 'the view' a good spanking later if you give me a hint.' _She was trying hard not to choke on her sandwich as she laughed.

_'I will not be providing a "hint", Nyota.' _Spock replied. _'However, considering your present behavior, I believe a 'good spanking' as you say, is in order, nonetheless. Please sit up and I will promise not to leave a hand print.' _

Uhura lowered her head to the bench, heat sweeping over her skin, provoked by the image Spock had just so skillfully planted in the brain. She wondered over the paradox of her body being so turned on while at the same time being absolutely riddled with laughter. Spock was being such a filthy tease. My, what a dominant, sexy Vulcan she had gotten herself. She calculated what she thought was the height of the bench, then concluded if she rolled off of it laughing or shuddering in ecstacy, she was relatively sure it wouldn't hurt....much.

Nyota was just about to use the section of her uniform currently barely covering her bottom to dust the crumbs covering her fingers away, in an attempt to see if Spock would threaten her with any more alluring punishments, when the name of the beer, still sitting in front of her, suddenly clicked, causing her to bolt upright. The drink was a micro-brew produced in San Francisco, but that was not what made it special. What did make it special was the fact the brew was sold exclusively in one place. Leonard McCoy had been very fond of it, in their days at the academy; she remembered him telling her so on more than one occasion, often steering her and Gaila to the 'fleet' bar for that reason.

Nyota jumped up from the bench, grabbing her barely touched food and throwing it in the nearest trash receptacle, then swiped her bag and the bottle and sprinted to the nearest transport. While she was sure Starfleet Headquarters' and Starfleet Academy's seemingly favorite bar was the correct destination, she was still at a loss as to why Spock would direct her there in a game.

In all her time at the academy, Uhura had only ever seen Spock at the bar once, and she had been to the fleet watering hole on several occasions. For her roommate and best friend, Gaila, frequenting bars, regardless of class workload, was a prerequisite of their friendship. Though she had partaken of her fair share of alcohol that night, Nyota remembered very well Spock entering the establishment. She could recall the evening with perfect clarity for a couple of reasons.

First, the night in question was also when Nyota had come into possession of one of Spock's uniforms. The Starfleet Academy standard issue instructors' duds were a surprise for her. She had received the crisp, black set with much girly squealing fanfare upon her and Gaila's return to their dorm from the bar, the spoils of a plan conceived, arranged, and implemented by Gaila in all her computer hacking, security code bypassing glory. Her best friend had the actual theft of the uniform accomplished by one of her many lovesick admirers, a second year cadet whom Gaila trusted, accurately as it turned out, to keep his mouth shut. The cadet had happily agreed to the crime, probably assuming Spock's clothes would be burned in effigy, as opposed to being caressed and adored in wicked ways by Gaila's besotted roommate.

Second, Spock's sudden appearance during Nyota's evening with friends, in an environment that she supposed he would probably prefer to poke his own eyes out rather than be subjected to, had immediately and completely garnered her upmost attention. It had been the beginning of her final year at the academy, by which time she had not only been one of Spock's students as well as his aide in the sub-space transmissions lab, but also well on the way to falling in love with him.

From the moment she had spotted him in the bar, looking remarkably out of place as he took a seat with Captain Pike, Spock had unwittingly become the focus of her entire night. Where the first part of her evening had consisted of drinking and dancing with friends, the second half had consisted of her trying to _look _like she was drinking and dancing with friends while actually trying to observe Spock in a non-academic setting without getting caught ogling him.

Oh....

Good God! Had he noticed her ogling him?

Aw crap!

Spock was her husband now...she should not be embarrassed. But she was so... just beyond embarrassed. That night was the only thing that connected them both to the place, though she could not recall a single moment when she had seen him looking at her. However, as she contemplated the situation more and more while headed toward the bar, she determined it was shortly after the night in question that Spock had started taking steps toward their forming a relationship beyond friendship, attempting discreetly and successfully to show his existing and steadily increasing affection for her.

Had he gone to the bar that night to observe her?! She had melded with him, for goodness sake, how had he hidden this from her?!

The same way she had hidden her escapades in that Academy Instructor uniform of his, she thought, chastising and congratulating herself at the same time.

********************************************************

Spock watched, hands clasped behind his back, as Nyota discarded her food and hurried away from him. He wondered curiously how she remembered the place the clue was guiding her to.

The establishment so many of the Starfleet masses favored to relax, after their duties for any given day ended, had been, for him, the first place he had seen Nyota in apparel other than her uniform. Spock had gone there that night with the specific intention to observe her, not fully understanding at the time why he fervently desired to see her again so soon after they had parted. It had not, for some unknown reason, occurred to him that Cadet Uhura may be dressed differently than he was accustomed to. Spock had been quite taken aback by his own response when his eyes had found her body swaying among the throng of people dancing.

Spock had never seen so much of Nyota's skin, so much of her completely bare legs. He found he had greatly admired those long, brown legs for some time as they were presented to him, almost daily, in Starfleet Academy standard issue boots. The night Spock had sought to find her, Nyota had replaced her uniform with an aesthetically pleasing, though tiny, red dress and had adorned her small feet with, by his estimation, four inch stilettos. Spock had never understood the merits of such an illogical form of footwear as the one designed specifically for females called the "high heel"; that is, before he saw Nyota that night, when he quickly deduced the shoes were very logically designed to entice and attract potential mates, as they displayed her legs in a most agreeable manner.

Spock had watched Nyota for the remainder of her time at the bar that night, tolerating the music, noise and other males flocking around her, desiring illogically (he believed at the time) to be near her. He lost her in the crowd for a short time only once, before his eyes quickly found her again, walking slowing along the half wall of the loft section of the building, dragging her hand along the rail, with a then-mystifying look on her face which as her husband he now recognized as a look of salacious, simmering lust. Nyota had begun to turn her head toward him and he hastily diverted his eyes to one of Captain Pike's other acquaintances, who was currently speaking, so as not to be caught in his impropriety. When he decided to risk another glance he watched her back as she walked into shadow, unknowingly hiding herself from him.

Spock excused himself shortly after her group had departed, following them at a distance to ensure Nyota and her roommate arrived safely at their dorm. His behavior was a logical course of action, considering the amount of alcohol he observed they had imbibed. As Nyota and Gaila entered the corridor between the their dorm building and another, he adjusted his path to return to his own quarters, then brought himself to a full stop, astounded as their laughter and voices echoed to his ears.

"I lost you for quite a while tonight, Ny. Did you find some dark corner where you could still see your hot Vulcan and have the privacy to relieve all the UST rippling through your body? Oh wait...nope, I can still feel you."

"Shhhh!" Nyota had responded, over Gaila's peals of laughter. "Oh God, La. Can you believe he was there?! Geez...he was _still _there when we left. Let's go back," she groaned. "I need a shower....a really cold one, then I need you to leave, please, because I'm still going to need some alone time. Dreaming about him is inevitable."

Spock seemed to have lost the ability to move or speak.

"You're pathetic Nyota Uhura, just sad and pathetic. You spend your nights masturbating over him...

Spock felt himself flush what he was sure was a very dark green, while he heard Nyota gasp in embarrassment.

"Oh, no...don't look at me like that, Ny...I know e_verything_ about your filthy ways," Gaila continued with malevolent merriment, "whether I'm in the room with you or not. What was I saying, sad little Ny? oh, yes...you, alone, hand...sad. When you could be masturbating _with_ him. Watching each other, doing it to each other, hands....mouths, all the other fun attachments. He's real, you know. Real man is better than thinking of dream man, while using machine man, er, or part...whatever. Although I'm not judging that last part, 'cause we all need that from time to time."

"Shut up!" Nyota exclaimed. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You're killing me tonight, La. Seriously, just...shut it. I know Commander Spock is real...he is also brilliant, and beautiful, and vastly and totally unattainable! So stop with the torture, please, all right?!"

"Oh, my lovely....I have only just begun. I will never stop, until you just accept what the universe has designed for you and claim it. I can't explain it, but I have seen you two together and it is just...right. And you will forgive me, cause I have gotten you the best gift EVAH!" Gaila squealed the last part.

"La, I will never forgive you." Nyota retorted, in a loud and easily heard by Vulcan ears, attempt at a whisper, "Lord knows how many people have heard you just now; once the "Uhura and Commander Spock, sitting in a tree" crap begins I'll be dismissed from being his aide, not to mention humiliated into the ground, not to mention....oh God....."

As her voice trailed off, Spock had heard what he believed to be was the door to Nyota and Gaila's quarters slide open, followed immediately by Nyota's sharp intake of breath.

"Gaila....is that what I think it is? Is that real?" Nyota's voice was filled with what Spock could only describe as shock and awe. He was now using all his resources to stay firmly where he was and not round the building to see what had so captured Nyota's apparent fascination.

"Yes and yes." Gaila answered, sounding as if she were bouncing up and down. "It's not exactly new, so to speak, but I thought you would prefer it, you know, well, the scent and all."

"Oh, my....I forgive you. I love you. I just....oh..."

Their voices disappeared behind the shut door. Spock had a strange sensation radiating from him that his mother would later accurately explain to him as "elation", although he had omitted a great deal of his story to her when they had spoken and was unsure how she had successfully "diagnosed" his emotional condition. Spock's desire for Nyota had been slowly, yet steadily growing and now he had confirmed she desired him too - as well as an array of other things he was attempting not to think about, to stave off an erection he could do nothing about at the moment. He was of the opinion he and Nyota would both be spending the remainder of the night in similar pursuits. He was grateful _h_e did not have a roommate to dismiss.

Spock turned his mind from his memories back to the present. It had not been until yesterday that it had been revealed to Spock that the uniform that had vanished from his quarters that night had been taken somehow for Nyota. She had guarded the secret well. Upon further reflection, after his tryst with his wife on the "bridge" had concluded, he realized that the uniform had been what Gaila had presented Nyota with that night. Connecting the theft to her response to Gaila, he had found yesterday's revelation pleasing, and oddly his memory of the moments outside her dorm seemed to become something more; he could not put words to the phenomenon.

**********************************************

As he began to descend the stairs of the building Nyota had worked in all day, Spock decided that he would purchase more food when the opportunity presented itself. He had hoped she would complete the consumption of her meal before discerning where he intended her to go; she would need her strength, of that he was certain.

Author's Notes

A most sincere thank you to everyone following this story and much love to all who are taking the time to give feedback via reviews and the lovely pm.

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for tidying up!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:

I do not own Star Trek, I make no money from the words I have strung together. I just like the Vulcan in, but mostly out of his clothes.

A/N

This chapter was scraped and rewritten three times. I am with Lt. Uhura...distractions suck and none of mine were as pleasing to look at as Spock.

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for dotting the i's and crossing the t's.

The Hunt

Chapter 9

Doubts and Distractions

Nyota arrived outside the fleet bar and paused, trying to rein in her excitement as she mulled over how to proceed. The establishment was already very busy. Music and laughter didn't so much carry to her as assault her whenever the doors opened. The booming bass and elevated voices from within hit her again as three officers passed through the doors. She smiled. Spock's lovely ears had endured a lot in his mission to check her out, the night she was remembering.

Nyota's initial embarrassment over her and Spock's fateful evening had dissipated, replaced with anticipation that caused a yearning ache between her thighs. She remembered acutely how she had longed for him that night; the sheer want that seized her chest had made it difficult to draw breath as bodies had pressed and slid against hers on the dance floor, Spock mere meters away, _his_ body the one she desired to have moving with hers. A tremor coursed through Nyota's frame as the image of Spock, silently making his way through the crowd to her, startling her as he pulled her back to his chest, drawing her to him, allowing her to move her body against his.... She felt present Spock release a mental sigh.

_'Maybe later.' _She mused, and returned to the task at hand.

Nyota regarded her surroundings again. No one that looked like a messenger waiting out front. No Spock...not that she could see, anyway. There was no way Spock would leave something unattended in a crowd for her to find and risk someone else taking it. She walked through the door and started to make her way to the bar to inquire if something had been left for her, as it seemed like the only reasonable option.

The bar was even busier than Nyota had first thought, and she smiled as she received several appreciative glances and suggestive 'hellos' while she edged her way through the crowd of seemingly ever increasing bodies. She faltered for a second, goose bumps flashing across her skin as her awareness of Spock intensified. He was in the room with her, she was sure of it. How in the hell had he beaten her there?! She continued working through the crowd, shaking her head as her smile widened in disbelief, when an image of herself flooded her mind.

Hair down, red dress, heels. A sheen of sweat across her skin. Good grief - no wonder Spock had noticed her that night! She was practically naked! Had she been drunk and allowed Gaila to dress her? Nyota observed herself through Spock's memory, proceeding slowly along the balcony area of the bar, her hand gliding over the rail as she walked. She watched herself begin to turn toward him and the image faded. Then she was nearly overwhelmed as she felt Spock's frustration and longing to follow her, speak with her....touch her, warring with the logic that she was a cadet, that he shouldn't desire her, that she might refuse him....

Refuse him?!

The last thought caused Nyota to gasp just as someone stumbled into her. The forthcoming apology seemed distant; her attention was instead drawn to a pair of strong arms as they took hold of her from behind and righted her body while placing something in her hand. She knew it was Spock, there was no mistaking his touch, the way he his hands grasped her hip and arm, and of course their bond exploded with the physical contact.

Desire. Urgent. Possessive.

She gripped the item he had given her then tried to turn to look at him, but Spock had released her and vanished into the crowd just as quickly as he had appeared. Were all Vulcans this good at stealth? Nyota caught sight of the top of his head as he ducked out the doors. Her consciousness was burning with the knowledge of the way Spock had wanted her the night he had followed her there; she was temporarily rooted to the spot as she fingered the clue in her hand. Her memories of the event had intensified, knowing that when her eyes had fallen away from his form that night, his eyes had found her. All of her feelings from the past encounter seemed seeming to flow from then into now, making Nyota feel again as if she had never touched him, that she could not breathe until she could.

Nyota called to him through their bond as she began to struggle back through the crowd trying in vain to catch him. _"Adun! Wait! Please Spock, stop!"_

She burst through the doors of the bar into the night air, several curious eyes following her hurried exit, and found the immediate area empty. She let out a breath in frustration at Spock's disappearing act, at the same time in complete awe at what she had just felt through their link.

_"Did you really have no idea how I desired you, Spock?" _she asked, amazed at his remembered craving for and subsequent vulnerability to her. _"Think that I would...that somehow I could refuse you?"_

Nothing.

__

"Answer, please."

_"As we are now married, adun'a, the disquiet you are currently expressing is highly illogical," _Spock gently admonished, feeling her mood shift. He was annoyed with himself for inadvertently revealing so much of the emotion she had elicited from him that night.

_"What you discerned is a distant memory. The uncertainty of your affection I expressed was most pleasantly resolved shortly after the moment you just recalled. If you continue in this vein, I will be waiting an undesirable amount of time for you. This would not be preferable, as it is my plan to do all the things I desired to do then and more tonight....in the event you are able to find me, of course."_

Nyota could feel Spock's amusement. He was goading her!

_'Really, Spock?!' _she marveled. He was so going to get it when she got hold of him.

Nyota's competitive side came forward to join forces with her "really wanting to fuck my husband side". The latter mood had been running the show, kept getting distracted, and needed to be smacked around. Her 'competitive side' would have to rule in order for her 'really want to fuck my husband side' to get laid.

_"Did you say you would be wearing a Starfleet instructor's uniform later, husband? I happened to come into possession of one myself the night I first saw you here." _Nyota purred as she began to progress up the street to a coffee shop, where it was quieter and she could sit to study her clue . _"I hope you don't expect to wear it for long." _

_"I am aware of that, wife," _Spock replied, in answer to her first question. _"The photograph you provided to me was....enlightening." _

Heat washed through her and she knew she was feeling Spock's initial response to the picture she had given him. Her body shivered under the tide of Spock's evident escalating hunger for her. His thoughts, images and words, were coming to her like the low threatening rumble of thunder. Nyota paused and closed her eyes under the onslaught.

_"I fell asleep that night wrapped in your uniform, wishing you were in it." _It was a whispered thought, Nyota biting her lip, remembering, as she allowed his lust to wash over her.

_"Fascinating. I find myself to be strangely disappointed with that statement," _Spock knew very well that falling asleep was not all she had done with his uniform.

_"It was my belief that the item to which you refer illogically inspired far more creative pursuits than sleeping. As my mind pondered your uses of it last night_ _while I attempted to meditate, I found I was unable to prevent stroking myself to climax beneath my robes."_

Nyota balled her hands into tight fists that mirrored the current condition of her now dripping core: tight, tense, and sporadically clenching.

Tease! Tease! Tease!

For someone who was supposed to have subdued emotions, Spock had the seduction game down like no one else. She was beginning to wonder if seeing this game to its conclusion was a viable possibility. It had only just begun and she was ready to take him like an animal.

_"Forgive me my omission, darling." _The look on Nyota's face was lascivious as she starting walking again. _"You had worn it. Your scent covered it....and so did mine before the sun came up. The material was surprisingly soft as it glided against my sex." _

Spock groaned mentally.

_"Shall I continue with a more in-depth account?" _Nyota thought with a smirk.

__

"Nyota....I believe it would be in both our best interests to complete this game as quickly as possible. Please focus."

She couldn't contain her chuckle at his Vulcan audacity. He just told her he masturbated while thinking about her last night, the intoxicating image giving _her _panties a good soaking and now he wanted her to focus. Unbelievable.

_"Well, I'm opening your clue now, Spock," _she shot back, her tone of thought incredulous as she unfolded the pieces of paper he had shoved into her hand. _"Care to give me a hint with this one?"_

_"No, I will not."_

Nyota laughed out loud in spite of herself at Spock's quick and firm refusal. Her husband might be horny, but he wasn't about to help her along and violate his sense of fair play. Ugh! Such a dirty tease.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer

No Ownership, thus no money. Just words about a certain Vulcan that dominates my thoughts.

The Hunt

Chapter 10

Absence Anomaly

"What can I get for you?"

Nyota reluctantly pulled her eyes from the papers she was perusing to order some tea and an apple from the coffee shop employee who greeted her. She did her best to wait patiently, paid for the items she had asked for, and sat at the nearest vacant table she could find. Nyota spread across her table's surface the documents she had received from Spock as her next clue and pulled out her PADD, planning to figure out where he would lead her and to eat as quickly as possible.

After a moment glancing through the papers, Nyota had ascertained what Spock had given her to be an old schedule of his, transferred to a hard copy. She thought she should probably be embarrassed to have so easily identified it, smiling sheepishly to herself, but by her third year she had made a point of memorizing Spock's class schedule as well as her own.

According to the stardates she had read, the schedule was from the first semester of her final year at Starfleet Academy. She used her PADD to order and call up a copy of her schedule from the same time period and compare the two, deciding that looking at them physically side by side would help her more efficiently glean Spock's intentions.

Nyota's first class of the day, Monday through Friday throughout the entire semester, was with Spock, but she also had her Sub-Space Transmissions Lab with him on her schedule, as well as working as his aide at the time, also every day. Science class room. Lab. Office. Three different places she could potentially go. All three with the potential to be used in very naughty ways.

Hmm.

Nyota could feel her mind start to drift, thinking of the endlessly erotic possibilities, and she had to yell at herself mentally to focus. She was also trying to keep her mental shields firmly in place, attempting to maintain 'radio silence' with her spouse. She and her damp panties were done with all the tantalizing pussy provoking that Spock had been engaged in. Regardless of her mental activity, from the moment she had read in the final line of his note to her that he would be "pleased for her to fuck him...if she could find him", Nyota's body seemed to have set itself at a low, slow burn. She needed to come to grips with the fact that she was going to be miserably and deliciously aroused through this entire game. If Spock was even half as aroused as she was, and his lust continued to build as she knew hers certainly would while her pursuit of him played out, he should be painfully hard when she found him. Good. As the big, bad wolf might say, 'the better to fuck you with, my dear.'

Nyota finished her apple while she honed in on her three choices, gauging the likelihood of each place to be her next stop. She decided the office was out, as someone else would now be using it and Spock would never trespass in someone's personal space. The lab was the closer of the remaining two options and was used whether the academy was in session or not, so it would be easier to gain access to the facility. 'A logical choice,' she giggled to herself, then had to regroup as she started to think about Spock pinning her to a lab table while he drove repeatedly into her.

Her competitive side gave a 'tsk tsk...focus.'

Nyota turned her mind to the science classroom as a possible destination. The facility was a greater distance from where she was now than the lab, and was also a more difficult building to get into; she knew this because that was where she had posed for the picture she had given him. She pulled out the note Spock had sent her with the first clue and reread it. He had referenced their rendezvous from yesterday in his note today; had the picture of her prompted the classroom's selection as a place to meet? She bit her lip, fighting a smile at the response her picture had inspired in her mate, the repeated whispered plea for completion as his head fell back on the chair while she took him with her mouth. Nyota shifted in her seat, pressing her thighs together as she anticipated her husband's reactions to the other pictures, taken in other places; Spock didn't know about those...yet. She groaned; now she was just torturing herself. She returned to the classroom idea and mulled it over, then rejected it, concluding his game had required time and planning and had to have been conceived prior to when he had received the photograph.

Nyota drank the last of her tea and was scanning Spock's schedule again when she noticed something particular. Like most people, Spock's calendar was littered with small task boxes on each day, indicating additional tasks or meetings outside of and/or in addition to his normal daily duties . If she were viewing his schedule on his PADD she could touch a box and be provided with full details on whatever the task or event reminder had been. She found the usual markings - a check mark or asterisk etc., denoting that the task, whatever it may have been, had been completed, moved, or taken care of in some way - in every tiny box, on every scheduled day...except one. On that day, Spock had several extra tasks on his calendar, evidenced by multiple little boxes, some of which....no....no, all of which were blank. Not a single item showed a status of "complete", as if his whole day beyond his normal duties had been scrapped. She stared at the stardate for a moment, then felt her stomach drop as her heartbeat accelerated.

Nyota body began to sing with electricity as she adjusted the screen on her PADD to view the same day on her calendar, already knowing what she would find. Gaila had told her at the time that Commander Spock had missed her, that he wouldn't be able to contain his curiosity, and that it would only be a matter of time until he would come looking for her. And apparently he had. She had thought it was a dream. She collected her things, disposed of her trash, and headed for the Academy infirmary.

* * *

Three Years Ago

* * *

"Ow...oh shit." Nyota was trying to move, but everything hurt...badly. She groaned and tried to open her eyes.

"Stay still, beautiful. You're okay, we're patching you up." Cadet Uhura recognized Leonard McCoy's voice.

"Patching...what? What...where...God, it hurts...where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary. I know it hurts, but I need you to try to relax and think. You have a pretty bad concussion. Can you tell me about your evening?" McCoy's voice was soothing and calm. It scared the hell out of her.

Nyota did what he asked and tried to think. Damn, her head was pounding; she moved to bring her hand to her face and felt someone stop her, grasping her hand in their own.

"It's Gaila, Ny. If you can hear me, I want you to know it was a freak accident, but I pounded the shit out of him for you anyway."

"She's concussed, not deaf, Gaila," McCoy barked.

"I've still got a lot of adrenaline flowing, Doc. Shut the smart mouth or I'll pound the shit out of you too," Gaila retorted.

Nyota's whole body screamed in protest as her friends' verbal sparring caused her to laugh, followed immediately by a regretful moan.

Sparring....

"I went to the gym with La for our workout, and after we finished, Cadet Reece asked if I would spar with him." Nyota stated, then swallowed. 'Ow, damn, does anything not hurt?' she thought, trying to remember how and why she was lying in the infirmary. "I...I don't remember anything after that."

"Your damn safety gear failed, Ny." Gaila said, filling Nyota in on what was impossible to remember herself. "Reece did a combination move with the stupid Vulcan lirpa you were so curious about. Your head guard cracked and came apart and off in the first hit, but he didn't see it and was turning to complete the maneuver...damn it all Ny, if we all hadn't been there watching he would have killed you! Everyone was yelling at him to stop, but he was tuning everyone out. We all started to rush him. Jim got hold of enough of him to throw him off balance and his hit didn't fully connect."

"The idiot knocked you out cold, gorgeous." McCoy continued for Gaila, then added, "You're gonna be fine, but you're staying here with handsome little ol' me for at least 24 hours to make sure we don't have any complications."

"Oh, come on! I don't want to miss class! I know you can give me something and get me out of here sooner, Len," Nyota whined, trying to get up.

"You're one of the top students in all your classes, Uhura," McCoy replied, gently pushing her back on the bed. "I know missing one day won't change that, 'cause you won't let it. And it will be just one day, I promise. Tomorrow is Friday, then you have the whole weekend to rest. You'll be good as new by Monday."

"I'll let all your instructors know that you're here and get whatever you need, Ny." Gaila promised, squeezing her hand. Nyota squeezed Gaila's hand back and gave it a tug and Gaila leaned into her.

"Don't tell Commander Spock how I got here, La, the lirpa part, I mean." Nyota whispered to her roommate. "Don't give him any details, just tell him I'm out for the day, get my assignments and go, okay?"

Gaila agreed as she settled into the chair next to Nyota's bed and began to recount the details of the sound beating she had given to Cadet Reece. Nyota was asleep when her friend slipped out several hours later, a wicked smile on her face. "No details for Commander Spock, Ny. I promise."

* * *

"I may have done a bad thing....but I think it's a good thing." Gaila was trying to give Nyota her best innocent smile.

"Wait....just, what?!" Nyota asked, wincing slightly when she turned to look at her friend.

Gaila walked to the hall, looked both ways then quietly closed the door to Nyota's room. "Your hot Vulcan missed you today, Ny. Gods, you should have seen it!"

"Okay, La, 'bullshit' to your last statement, nice diversionary tactic, what did you do?" Nyota was worried, though fighting a smile. Gaila announcing that she had potentially done something 'bad' that she thought was 'good' was pretty much always bad.

"I did what you asked and didn't tell Commander Spock anything. And what I said is not 'bullshit'." Gaila blinked, and again gave the calm, innocent smile, although inside she was ready to burst.

Nyota stared at her and raised an eyebrow, imitating her secret crush (secret to everyone, except Gaila) perfectly.

"All right, all right. It was so amazing, I wish I had a holo to show you, Ny," Gaila practically squealed. "I'm sitting there waiting for the Commander to arrive. He shows up as usual and starts to speak, while setting his PADD down, before looking at the class. Then he looks up while he's talking, his eyes sweep the room, and he sees your empty chair and just stops. Stops! Like he's never seen an empty chair in his life and doesn't know what the hell it is. It was only for a second, but still for him....Don't look at me like that, Nyota Uhura, just close your mouth back up and let me finish," Gaila growled when she saw Nyota start to protest.

"He recovered quickly, Vulcan and all," she went on, waving her hands, "and started talking again, but he was consulting his PADD as he talked, which he _never_ does. I know he was looking for a message from you or anyone with an explanation as to why you weren't there! After what seemed like forever - I mean, I think he went through every message he had - he focused back on the class. But his eyes, Ny! His eyes flicked to your chair 20 times during his lecture. I know, because I counted. Even though he never missed a beat in his lecture, I could just see his mind trying to work out reasons why you weren't there and why he hadn't heard from you. He looked at me and I knew he was going to ask me, that he was _dying_ to ask me, where you were as soon as class ended, and then I had a thought."

"La, what did you do?!" Nyota's heart was pounding in her ears at what Gaila was telling her, but her stomach was sick at the thought of what she had not yet shared.

"I sent Beth a message, since she sits on the front row, asking her to hit the Commander up with a random question as soon as class was over, to detain him so I could slip out." She smiled. Nyota was confused. "When the class ended, I bolted while she talked to him." Okay, Nyota was still confused.

"Sorry, La. What exactly am I missing here?" Nyota's head hurt and her patience was gone.

"I didn't give the Commander details, Ny. I didn't give him any information at all. I'm sure he's going to come looking for you because of it."

What?

"That's stupid, La. Why would he come looking for me just because I missed his class? And you not telling him I won't be there later to help him, like I normally do as his aide, is going to put him behind in his work. He won't have time to request help from someone else. You're wrong, not to mention rude, for not telling him. Just...why?" Nyota complained, giving her friend a scathing, disbelieving scowl.

"Look Ny," Gaila responded, seemingly equally annoyed that her friend did not see the brilliance of her plan, "Commander Spock never inquires after the well-being of any of his students if they are absent. If they miss his class, they miss it. So he won't ask a teacher or other officer if they know where you are, simply because he knows logically his curiosity as to your whereabouts would stand out as abnormal behavior for him. If he likes you - which I know he does, stop with the look, Ny! - he's not about to draw attention or speculation to both of you over a single absence. I was his most logical choice to ask after you without potentially appearing inappropriately interested...and I didn't give him the chance."

"I _saw_ him today, Ny," Gaila forged on, ignoring Nyota's increasingly disapproving glare. "He will not be able to make it through the day without knowing what's going on with you. When you don't show up at his office, I bet he goes into a complete tail spin, or whatever it is Vulcans do. In fact, I bet he's already called our dorm room several times. It is only a matter of time before he overhears some version of what happened; the story should be all over campus by now." Nyota groaned and covered her face. "You in the infirmary and him with no clear details as to why....I wonder if Vulcans have their own version of 'sexual healing?" Nyota covered her head with her blanket as Gaila giggled with unabashed glee.

* * *

"Oh! Well, hello, Commander Spock, you startled me. What can I get for you?" The nurse at the desk had never seen the handsome Vulcan here before. He was always the picture of perfect health.

"I am feeling unwell." It was not a lie; Spock had been unsettled, if not miserable, most of the day. Since his first class, to be precise. Nyota Uhura's absence and lack of contact were a complete anomaly. When he had later overheard a cadet as he walked across the quad, recounting to their apparent rapt audience of peers that Cadet Uhura had nearly been killed while sparring, her opponent using a lirpa, he had nearly expelled his morning meal. He could not consume his midday meal. Instead Spock had picked at it as he sat in the mess hall, while trying to listen to see if he could ascertain an accurate account of what had happened and Nyota's current condition. He had to call on everything his father had taught him in his youth to finish his day's remaining obligations, feeling ill indeed when he was finally free to be able to seek her out to fully discern her well being.

Spock's father would be disappointed in him...again. Spock was being illogical. Nyota being "nearly killed" meant she was still, in fact, alive; to be so distracted was illogical. Spock going to see her would not alter the fact that she was injured, nor change or improve her condition. But he needed to see her.

"May I see Dr McCoy?" Spock asked, with the understanding that McCoy was treating Nyota.

"Uh, I can check...he's been devoting most of his time to Cadet Uhura today; he dotes on her, I think," she said, with a smile Spock didn't understand and found he also didn't like. He didn't care to hear that the doctor 'doted' on Nyota. She was not Dr. McCoy's bondmate; it was inappropriate and unprofessional for him to 'dote' on her. Spock needed to see Nyota. Right. Now.

"Cadet Uhura is one of my students. Is she allowed visitors?" Spock was here, he reasoned, because he was unwell; requesting to see Nyota after the nurse had mentioned her presence could not be construed as unprofessional behavior. His request was polite. He was performing a human courtesy.

Shameless justification.

The nurse's smile at his question about visitors was broad. "Well, I certainly hope she can have visitors, because we'll all be sacked if she can't. It seems like half the academy has been through here today, regardless of Dr. McCoy's grumbling."

Half the academy had seen her today and Spock had not. The disagreeable ache in his abdomen grew worse.

"Follow me," the nurse said as she started down the hall. "I'll walk you to her room; if the doc's not there, I'll scare him up while you say hello."

Spock followed her, and they came to an open but darkened doorway. The room was quiet. Nyota must be asleep, but before the nurse could say as much and prevent him from seeing her, he proceeded past her to Nyota's bedside. He could feel the RN's curious stare and walked to Cadet Uhura's PADD to input the class information she had missed. He saw the nurse nod her head and walk out, curious no more, assuming a Vulcan instructor would visit and give the patient assignments to do, when said patient was found sleeping.

Once alone, Spock placed Nyota's PADD on the table where he had found it and returned again to her bedside. She had been treated and the swelling that would have accompanied her injury was gone, but the bruises were still there, though rapidly fading. Before he realized what he was doing, he had brought his hand to her face, brushing his fingers over her wounded features. His heart was thrumming rapidly at the contact and he pulled his hand away when he realized he had brought his face mere inches from hers. Spock would rationalize later that he was attempting to examine the damage that had been done to her. It was true in part, but in reality, he had been fully engrossed in her sleeping form, something he had never seen, affording him the opportunity to draw close to her, look upon her without her possible discomfort or scrutiny of him in return.

"Dash-tor nash-veh. Hakau fun-tor thresh-tor t'hy'la nesh-veh," (I suffer. My friend, heal and return quickly to me.) Spock murmured, then stepped away.

As he turned to leave, Nyota rolled on her side and sighed in her sleep, "V'tosh vaksurik." (Beautiful Vulcans.)

Spock no longer felt ill and exited the infirmary before the nurse returned with the doctor.

* * *

Nyota ascended the stairs to the infirmary, feeling Spock's presence grow stronger with each step. She slowed and looked around. The furthest of the four large columns had a small package resting against its base. Spock must have placed it there when he saw her approaching. She ran to it, dropped to her knees and ripped it open. It contained a rather lengthy list of Stardates. After running completely through the list, she found the dates were listed chronologically and each was separated from the others by approximately a three week span, give or take a day. Nyota turned over the the clue in her mind, trying to think of anything she did while at the Academy that fit the pattern the dates outlined. Within moments, a heated blush of embarrassment swept over her. Spock had obviously become aware at some point of just how enamored Nyota had always been of him.

Nyota took another careful visual sweep of her surroundings. Spock was here; she just couldn't see him. She disappeared around the corner of the building, only to return to the column a minute later, kneel again at its base, then sprint away to her next destination.

When Nyota had been enveloped by darkness, Spock approached where his clue had been to see why she had returned there before leaving. He picked up the item he discovered she had left for him, stroking his fingers over it before sliding it into his pocket.

__

"I do not believe I am comfortable with you completing this exercise without undergarments on, Nyota."

Spock's only answer in return was his mate's laugh echoing in the distance.

Author's Notes

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for all your help!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Star Trek not mine *sob*, no money results from this writing *double sob*, did I mention I don't own Trek and/or Spock *uncontrolled weeping and hair pulling*

Author's Note

Thank you to TalesFromTheSpockSide for assistance with the story and patience with my computer.

**Please note this chapter begins in a flashback!**

**  
**The Hunt

Chapter 11

An Object of Desire

_Nyota stirred. She could taste blood in her mouth. Opening her eyes, she found Cadet Reece hovering over her. She saw his lips begin to move, forming the words, "I'm sorry." but Nyota's ears only registered a muted roar, the result of her opponent's unfortunate yet accurate cranial blow._

_Cadet Reece moved to pull himself to his full height, extending his hand to help her to her feet, when he was suddenly jerked back and away from her; the Vulcan weapon he had been holding was ripped from his hand._

_His own lirpa cut through the air with speed and dangerous precision as its new wielder turned it against its former owner with obviously studied ease. Reece received a rib-crushing blow to his midsection, and as his body skidded across the floor, Nyota watched wide-eyed, stunned at the distance and velocity at which he was propelled. His assailant dropped the weapon but continued to advance on him, dragging the cadet's broken body up by his shirt front until predator and prey were nose to nose. The verbal assault which ensued was frightening in its jarring calm and civility, the tone and polite cadence of the words unnerving in their juxtaposition to the violent content and meaning._

_Nyota's view of the altercation was obscured as the victor of the one-sided match began to back away from the bloodied and bruised cadet. A familiar pair of long legs, still marked with tension, stopped directly before her, then folded upon themselves until their owner was crouched possessively over her form._

_The vicious display Nyota had just witnessed left her shaking with fear -- and dripping wet with desire. Her self-appointed sentry turned his full attention to her, and she shuddered beneath the intense gaze burning in the midst of his otherwise docile features. He began to advance on her._

As she ran from the infirmary toward her next clue, Nyota remembered how real her dream had seemed when she had stirred in the hospital bed that day, three years ago. Even now, she could feel her dream Spock's hot hands on her, feel the full measure of his body's weight as it covered hers, funneling his rage over her ridiculous injury into a rough and needy joining. She had awoken that day with her hand in her panties, aptly tending the fires her dream had stoked. Pressing into herself, she felt the beginnings of release, knowing her fingers would never satisfy her the way she suspected Spock could. When at last her orgasm began to ebb away her body blushed anew with the knowledge she had just masturbated, lying in an academy hospital bed -- while thinking of Spock.

'Oh no! They don't have security cameras in here do they?!' she thought wildly, completely mortified at the possibility. She brought her breathing and blushing under control when she was sure no surveillance devices were present. Lack of security notwithstanding, Gaila's face had erupted into a wide, knowing smile when she had entered Nyota's room later to help her check out.

Nyota turned her mind to the present as she closed in on the academy library.

How in the world had Spock found out about the book?

* * *

Spock sat patiently waiting for Nyota to arrive. He had sprinted after his wife's retreating form while her laughter still rang in his ears. Spock had  
veered away from her, taking an alternate route to his destination before overtaking her position, once again easily preceding her to the intended  
target that evening.

He knew that if had not turned from Nyota's path, if he had literally chased her down, the restraint he would have to exercise would be extreme to prevent them from immediately coupling wherever they came to rest after toppling together to the ground, grass, dirt, and leaves, as well as potential onlookers, all but forgotten. Spock asserted his bio-controls to subdue yet another erection while calculating the odds that his bondmate would be as greedy with his body tonight as Spock had discovered her to be with the subject of his most recent clue. He estimated the odds were high in the affirmative. Spock attempted to concentrate and adjusted himself as his penis returned to a painfully hard state.

********************************************************************  
Three years ago

***

"Enter."

Spock rose from the desk in his office as he spoke, looking quizzically at the cadet who had come to see him; she was unknown to him and did not have an appointment.

"Sorry to interrupt you, Commander Spock. Cadet Wilson, sir," the cadet stated, giving a slight nod introducing herself. She was slightly winded and clearly irritated as she tried to straighten her disheveled appearance. The cadet had apparently run here to reach the commander before his office hours ended. "I hope you can help me. I'm working on an assignment and was looking for some information beyond the curriculum to earn extra credit. The library has a old copy of the text I really want to use, but it's obvious another cadet thinks they own it, and the library staff won't do anything about it." She finished her statement, Spock noted while raising an eyebrow, with more than a small measure of disgruntled agitation in her voice.

"The title of the text you are seeking?" Spock inquired.

"The Planet Vulcan: A Guide to its People and Places," she responded, shifting from one foot to the other and crossing her arms across her chest,  
her eyebrows drawn together in a frown. Spock deduced that the young woman had repeated the book's title frequently enough while trying to obtain it that the title now evoked an aggrieved reaction in her.

Fascinating.

Spock was intrigued and slightly apprehensive to observe her response to his answer. He explained to her that, as he was from Vulcan, he found he did not require a 'guide' to the planet's people or places. The cadet responded by displaying a wide array of explosive emotions in a remarkably short span of time, before Spock could further explain that he would be willing to answer whatever questions she might have. His offer was drowned beneath the vast litany of profanity that spewed from her mouth as she turned and exited his office in fury. The verbal diatribe meant nothing to him, until he heard Cadet Wilson drop in, among the 'colorful' metaphors, the name of Nyota Uhura, as her voice faded in the distance.

A few days later, Spock found Nyota working alone in the library with several PADDs strewn across the table where she sat. Among them he noticed a single old hardbound book. It was open and Nyota's left hand rested across it while she read one of the PADDs and took notes. Nyota had not seen Spock observing her, so he was able to approach undetected, to study the book she held. It was the same book Cadet Wilson had come to him seeking. Nyota was startled as he came to stand at her elbow, announcing his presence by way of a soft utterance of her name. When she recovered from his unexpected appearance, he watched curiously as she quickly swept the book from the table and into her bag, her  
skin color deepening a shade with a blush.

Spock spoke with his mother via subspace later that evening. After several minutes of conversation, during which it was patently clear that Spock was not paying attention to her, Amanda asked him what was distracting him. Spock stared at her through the comm link for several moments before he responded.

"Mother, may I ask you a question pertaining to human behavior?"

She smiled at him and shook her head. Amanda Grayson's son may be half human, but she knew he would be hard pressed to truly relate to even a fraction of his human heritage. "Of course, Spock. You know you can always ask me anything. What troubles you?" she said, returning her countenance to a more neutral expression and leaning forward in curiosity.

"Why do humans form emotional attachments to inanimate objects?"

"Generally speaking, it isn't the object they are attached to, my son," she said, a small smile again gracing her features, "but rather the person from whom they received it or with whom they associate the item. You know your father has given me things before and during our marriage which I would be greatly saddened to lose." She paused, tilting her head slightly to the side. "What is it exactly that Cadet Uhura has become attached to?"

Spock sat for a split second in stunned silence. "I have made no mention of Nyota Uhura this evening, Mother."

Amanda burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands. She looked away from the monitor and Spock heard his father's voice, although what Sarek said to his mother was unintelligible. When she turned to Spock again, Amanda's laughter had quieted, but amusement still showed in her eyes. "I believe the operative words in that statement Spock are 'this evening'," she said, giving him a knowing look.

Spock caved. "A book. 'The Planet Vulcan: Its People and Places'."

It was Amanda's turn to sit in stunned silence, then a smile spread across her face as Spock continued.

"I have interacted with her almost daily for quite some time and think of her as... a friend. I have been made aware that she utilizes the library for  
information on Vulcan, repeatedly borrowing and searching the same book, yet she has never requested any information of me. I would be a more logical and convenient source. It also seems she does not want me to know she is doing the research. I do not understand her actions."

"You know, Spock, when I first met your father, I went and found everything I could that had anything to do with Vulcan." Amanda gave her son a whimsical smile. "I worked at Vulcan's embassy, which was, of course, the best resource for that information, but I still went elsewhere to get it. Vulcans have a notorious and well earned reputation for being an exceedingly private people. Perhaps Miss Uhura, like myself, didn't want to appear intrusive. And it's possible that she, also like myself with your father, isn't comfortable with you knowing the depth of her interest in you." Spock's mother cleared her throat as if to make absolutely sure she had his full attention before continuing. "The book that you mentioned isn't really a very good book about Vulcan. There are several texts that are more accurate and have a larger spectrum of information, but I'm pretty sure she keeps that one for a wholly different reason."

It was Spock's turn to clear his throat. He was becoming impatient and unsettled discussing Nyota with his mother this evening. Amanda was being intentionally vague to bait him into revealing more of the depth of his interest in Cadet Uhura. He concluded the tactic was absurd; Amanda bringing Nyota's name into their conversation in the first place illustrated perfectly her understanding of Spock's admiration and regard for Nyota.  
Spock's mother just wanted to make him, as she would say in her own way, 'squirm'. "Mother, what is it you wish to add?"

"Spock, your father's and my marriage on Earth and eventual bonding ceremony on Vulcan were private to our families, but the news of the events was quite public. Sarek was well known, and his taking a human wife was a curiosity for many; several media outlets reported on it. Your birth was a much bigger event, which garnered not only public but scientific interest. Our family is referenced in the book, and though we never discovered the source, the book also contains an unauthorized photograph of you as a child. Nyota Uhura is not emotionally attached to the book, my son, she is emotionally attached to you."


	12. Chapter 12

The Hunt

Chapter 12

Worth a Thousand Words

Lieutenant Uhura slowed as she reached Starfleet Academy's library, catching her breath as she looked around. Her eyes scanned the stairs as well as the foot of the columns but found nothing. Nyota was certain she had come to the right place and turned to survey the grounds behind her. She zeroed in on a package resting at the end of a bench on the lawn directly adjacent to the steps. She jogged over and smoothed her skirt beneath her as she sat down and tore open the large envelope.

Just as she suspected, 'The Planet Vulcan: Its People and Places' slid easily from the package. Nyota held it for a moment, running her hand along the cover. She had been correct in that the series of stardates, which had been the whole of her last clue, were in fact a record of the dates when she had borrowed this book. She gave her head a slight shake as she chuckled to herself. Spock would be expected to spill the story of how he had found out about this embarrassing bit of her history, because she hadn't the faintest idea. Nyota eased open the book's cover and found a note waiting for her.

_Adun'a,_

Despite my request, the Academy library was unwilling to part with their copy of this book, of which, I deduced by your repeated usage, you were so fond. I was able to procure a copy from another source; however, I was uncertain if it would hold the same value for you as the one you maintained in your possession for so long. I am certain my exchange of the two will go unnoticed.

Please turn to page 73 of your text.  
  
'Unbelievable.'

Nyota knew what was on page 73 without looking; she had already looked at that page more times than she could count. She turned there as instructed and was greeted, just as she had been so often in her academy years, by a snapshot of Spock as a child. His little face was turned up at whomever he was walking with an expression of curiosity. The still image was poor quality but had been used by the publisher anyway, she assumed because it had been unusual at the time to obtain a photograph of any kind revealing the unique son of Ambassador Sarek and his human wife. A press picture of the ambassador and his wife on the opposite page was obscured by a second, smaller envelope. She hastily pried the paper open, anticipating her next clue, when she noticed there was writing on the front. It was not Spock's.

_"Overjoyed we had this tucked away in the family scrapbook to share with you, son. Bring your Nyota to visit soon; we have holos as well. Love you, Gran Grayson." _  
Nyota's hands trembled as she slowly pulled the contents of the envelope free. She discovered that she was now the owner of not only one of her favorite books, but also a high quality photograph of her husband as a child. Nyota stared at the image grasped tightly in her fingers, an image of a glowing Amanda Grayson looking lovingly at her son as he smiled..._smiled _at the camera. She blinked rapidly to stave off the tears threatening to fall at the thought that some mementos of Spock's childhood had survived the destruction of Vulcan, preserved here on Earth by his human grandparents. Spock appeared to be less than two years of age, and though she held back the tears, she couldn't prevent the laugh that came as she looked upon his perfectly trimmed haircut, exactly as it was now, crowning the head of his much smaller frame.

Nyota looked at the photo for several minutes before returning it to the envelope and removing the remaining item. A piece of paper, folded in half, provided instructions to go to page 155. She flipped to the page and found another envelope resting there. She picked it up and began to tear it open while scanning the contents of the pages before her, noting that they detailed the origins and evolution of the Vulcan people and their shared roots with the Romulan Empire. Nyota freed another folded note provided by Spock; the writing was on the outside this time.

_"Regardless of what Dr. McCoy says, Vulcans are in no way related to 'hob-goblins' or any elves detailed in human fables, Middle-earth or otherwise. The item within was sent to me, presumably by your former roommate. Although it is illogical, the article is of value to me. I trust it will be treated with care until such time as you can return it."  
_  
As she shifted the paper in her fingers, a strip of four little pictures fell from the folded note and fluttered to Nyota's lap. She hugged her sides as she bent over with laughter at the content. "Gaila. Gaila. Gaila." She sighed aloud. She had been told by her roommate the data chip holding the ridiculous pictures that she and her best friend had taken of each other that night had been corrupted and all the photos lost. Well, here they were, and that little sneak had apparently not only kept and hid them, but designed an embarrassing slide show and sent them to Spock! Laughter and humiliation rolled over her in waves as she regarded the images Galia had chosen to send him. Sultry Nyota. Small smile Nyota. Laughing Nyota. And, oh Gods....super silly, slushie induced cross eyed Nyota! And of course Gaila had ensured that all of the photos had clearly displayed Nyota's perfectly pointed little ears.

***********************************************************

Three years ago

"You can not be serious, La." Nyota's face was incredulous.

"Uh, yeah, I am. You agreed to this, Ny. You agreed to celebrate whatever Earth holiday I wanted to take part in. I choose Halloween. We are going to this costume party. We are going to have fun. And you are going to look amazing in what I picked out." Gaila paused as she leaned forward to check in the mirror how her cleavage looked in her own costume, then turned back to her roommate with a mischievous smile . "Come on, Ny, I know you like the ears." Nyota's best friend was giddy with excitement. Her plan was - in a word - perfection.

Gaila had been sitting directly behind Commander Spock in the mess hall today, and she'd made damn sure that the gorgeous Vulcan who had bewitched her roommate had heard every word of her conversation. Where Gaila and Nyota where going that evening. When they were going. And most important, that Gaila had dates waiting for them at the appointed place and time. She had spoken enthusiastically and loudly when she had told her classmate Beth that Ny had no idea she would find a handsome escort waiting for her. Although Commander Spock did not in any way give the appearance that he had noticed her, Gaila could practically see the intense agitation emanating from him in waves. He also appeared to be taking a rather long time to finish his meal. Oh, yeah...he was listening all right.

She explained to Beth, in exaggerated whispers she was certain the commander could hear, how Nyota, her beloved friend, needed a real man to get her mind off a certain man who wasn't man enough to declare himself. Beth had nodded in agreement when Gaila told her that her roommate had been waiting too long in unrequited love limbo. Gaila deftly bypassed who the 'certain man' was when her conversational pawn had asked who Nyota was romantically interested in. Quickly moving on, she had smiled as Beth agreed with her that it was her responsibility as a friend to show Nyota what she was missing while longing for something that wasn't going to happen.

Gaila increased her volume again as she went on to expound in great detail about their dates for the evening. Especially the male she had selected for Nyota. The chosen cadet's name alone elicited a very helpful gasp from Beth and a few colorful words of approval from several ladies present at the table. Though it seemed unnecessary, as they all seemed to be fully aware of who Cadet Christopher Monroe was, she described his many merits, both academic and _physical_. Nothing like a brilliant and ridiculously hot rival suitor to light a fire under the commander's ass. That poor eavesdropping Vulcan didn't stand a chance.

*******************************************

"An elf! You want me to go out on Halloween as an elf?" Nyota's voice rose a full octave by the end of her statement.

"Oh, bring it down a notch, Ny. It's not like I'm dressing you up like one of those freaky Christmas elves with the hideous, curled up pointy shoes." Gaila snapped, wrinkling her nose. "You are Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond. You are wearing a beautifully intricate (translation: Vulcan Priestess), soft (translation: clingy), flowing (translation: partially see through) gown, not sleigh bells." She practically growled. Nyota gave her a scathing look, but Gaila could tell she was winning the battle. She did a little dance of triumph when Nyota finally relented with an exaggerated sigh, reaching for her glass of wine as she settled in to be primped and prodded. When Gaila eventually stepped back from a more relaxed and occasionally giggling (when she caught a glimpse of herself in those ears) Nyota, she was pleased with her handiwork and clapped with devious delight. She sincerely hoped the Vulcan didn't spontaneously combust when he saw her.

When they arrived later at the party, Nyota's improved mood evaporated, leaving her a vast deal more than pissed off when she found herself the unwitting recipient of a surprise prearranged escort. What was Gaila thinking! Hadn't she just told Nyota that she and Commander Spock seemed 'right' together and encouraged her to pursue him? Sure, Nyota had only displayed her desire for Spock by way of her lascivious handling of his lovely and sadly empty stolen uniform, nightly at present, having taken immediately to sleeping with it, but still! Nyota prepared to clobber her friend with an angry verbal assault for her actions, while at the same time giving her some grudging credit for knowing how to pick 'em. She recognized her date, Cadet Christopher Monroe, who was dressed impeccably and almost irresistibly as Aragorn from 'Lord of the Rings'. How convenient...he matched her so well. He was a dedicated student on the command track and handsome almost to the point of being obscene.

After a few uncomfortable moments, it was Cadet Monroe who resolved the mounting hostile situation. It only took a cursory glance at Cadet Uhura's stilted body language, followed by her roommate's rapid evasive action, to avoid her embarrassed fury, and said roommate's flight to another room to make it quite plain Nyota had had no idea about, and therefore was not pleased by, Gaila's arrangement. Monroe wisely fell immediately into 'fun new friend' mode, realizing what had happened, and, much to Nyota's relief, showing himself to be as easy to be around and talk to as he was to look at.

It was two am when the party started to break up and cadets began to scatter to sleep off their evening or, in Gaila's case, 'work' it off. It was no surprise when she told Nyota she would not be returning to the dorm with her. What was a surprise was Gaila turning to Cadet Monroe and asking if he would escort Nyota to their room so she didn't have to walk alone. Really? Did Gaila just want to be smacked around by Nyota tonight? She had been provoking her all evening. Nyota immediately and loudly protested the suggestion while giving Monroe a quick apologetic glance. She was affronted that Gaila would suggest she was unable to traverse the short distance back to their dorm alone.

Gaila began to vehemently protest Nyota's protest by breaking into song. "Cadet Monroe, oh, he won't let you go. Stop with all the dissing, and get to the hot kissing." Several cadets still standing around began to laugh and clap, both at Gaila's singing and Nyota's obvious intense embarrassment.

"Oh my God, Gaila. Would you stop already? What has gotten into you tonight?!" Nyota practically yelled as she turned on her heel, only to crash into a broad chest clothed in a senior officer's uniform she was fairly and filthily familiar with, where moments before there had been nothing. Nyota realized her embarrassment was about to get much worse.

"Is there a problem, Cadets?"

Oh no! This can NOT be happening, thought Nyota.

The rowdy crowd fell into immediate and complete stunned silence as Nyota stepped back and looked up, much to her horror, into Commander Spock's face. He was looking directly at her. He did not look happy. More than one of them was amazed to see the commander out and about at this time of night. All were certain he was not an officer any of them wanted to be reprimanded by. Shocked expressions that mirrored Nyota's were all around, save for Gaila, who looked smug until she had the good sense to stop as his icy glare swept over the group and settled on her.

"Your silence indicates to me that your revelry is at an end. Please disperse to your intended destinations. Immediately."

No one had to be told twice. Some cadets were struggling not to answer their body's fight or flight instinct and break into a dead run as far away from the commander as possible. Nyota was equal parts humiliated and furious. Humiliated, because she was standing there dressed like an elf in front of Spock, with a date she didn't want no less. Furious, because she knew Gaila had something to do with Spock's presence here. Nyota was going to kill her.

Nyota had dropped her eyes to the ground, where they remained until she felt someone take her hand to pull her away. She looked up into Christopher Monroe's worried face as he tried to maneuver them around Commander Spock and extricate them both from the situation as quickly as possible. She jerked her hand back as if his had been on fire. 'This just keeps getting worse.' she thought. 'Now the commander's going to think we're together.' She was going to be sick.

"It's okay, Uhura." Monroe said, trying to tell her with his eyes that he knew she didn't want a date, that he just wanted to get them both out of there. He reached for her again, this time taking her arm. "Come on. I'll take you home."

"Cadet, you will remove your hand from her. _Now_." The venom in the Commander's voice brought Cadet Monroe up short. He had never heard the Vulcan speak that way before. He released Uhura with alacrity as his superior officer stepped forward, placing himself between them.

"I was just trying to make sure Cadet Uhura got home safely, sir." Monroe tried to explain, raising his hands, palms forward in front of him. He did not want to be on Commander Spock's bad side.

"Understood, Cadet. However, I believe I heard Cadet Uhura inform you that she neither desired nor required your assistance," Spock responded with a tiny bit more civility. He turned to look at Nyota. "Cadet Monroe is concerned for your safety, Cadet Uhura. Due to the hour and the inordinate number of inebriated individuals who seem to be out this evening, his concern is logical. Would you permit me to escort you home?"

A/N

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for all your help.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer

I do not own Star Trek. I make no money from this story. If I did I would use it to explore space in the hopes of finding some real Vulcans.

A/N

**Flashback alert.**

As always, thanks to TalesFromTheSpockSide for editing my embarrassingly poor punctuation ect. Much love to you lady.

The Hunt

Chapter 13

Illusions and Illuminations

He looked up to see her, only to watch her form become enveloped in shadow. He let out a deep breath, attempting to release his frustration with it, attempting to gain control. It did not work.

_Follow_. His body was shaking with his restraint.

_Follow her_. He rose abruptly from the table, all those present questioning him with their eyes as he left without a word.

_Find Nyota_. He began to weave through the swaying crowd.

Then Spock was in the shadows with her. She was suddenly and inexplicably in front of him. Nyota walked into his arms as if it were an action she had engaged in and repeated over a lifetime. As if she were Spock's bondmate and they were already privy to each other's thoughts and secrets. He pulled them deeper into the corner's darkness until heated touches and desperate whispers were their only discernible identifiers. The back of his legs met the edge of a chair and he gracefully lowered himself on to it, then her on to him. He could control his body's reaction; he did not want to. She wrapped herself tightly around him, lacing her legs around the back of the chair, grinding her sex into his rapidly hardening member. His hands held fast to her hips, holding her firmly to him as he began to push back. Two beings struggling in the darkness to become one. Then she was gone.

Spock found himself still shrouded in the black of night, but he was now outside and alone. Nyota's voice carried to him.

"I know Commander Spock is real...he is also brilliant, and beautiful, and vastly and totally unattainable! So stop with the torture, please, all right?!"

He remembered her words. The way they had made him feel. She thought him brilliant....unattainable. Illogical.

Spock began to move, long strides carrying him around the outside of her dormitory to locate her. He should tell her of his mutual regard. He rounded the corner, only to suddenly discover his legs had taken him, not to where Nyota and Gaila were conversing with each other, but into one of the science classrooms in which he taught. The room full of cadets sat quietly waiting for him to begin. He was momentarily confused and fascinated, but acquiesced to the situation before him and began the lesson. While he stepped behind the podium his eyes swept over the lecture hall. He fell silent as he found one seat unoccupied. Nyota always occupied that seat. She had never been absent before, even when she was noticeably unwell and required rest. Involuntarily, Spock's brows pulled together in a deep frown of consternation. He did not bother to attempt to correct his expression as he completely disregarded the class to consult his PADD, methodically searching message after message, finding nothing from Nyota or anyone else explaining her whereabouts. He looked up to request that her roommate explain Nyota's absence, only to find the classroom now empty, save for one seat. Her seat. He stared at her, perplexed.

"Where have you been?"

"Right in front of you, sir," Nyota replied. Her voice, like his, was marked with confusion, her face matching his frown. "I have always been right here."

Spock tilted his head slightly as he regarded her. "Approach me, please."

Nyota stood from her seat and walked to him, stopping just out of his reach. Spock stepped forward and raised his hand, deciding he would touch her to confirm her presence. But just as his fingertips were about to graze her face, a familiar voice stayed his hand.

"Spock, you have made a commitment to honor the Vulcan way." Sarek's voice echoed across the classroom. Spock turned from Nyota to find the hall once again filled to capacity, this time with individuals from his home world, where moments ago cadets had been. His father was standing before a seat in the front row, his eyes boring into Spock's just as they had the day he went before the Vulcan Science Academy for their decision in regard to his admission.

"To what do you refer, Father?" Spock inquired with a raised eyebrow. He did not understand what was happening, but he reasoned that as he now stood within the halls of Starfleet Academy, clothed in his Starfleet uniform, he knew the time for this conversation had passed. Sarek's expression did not change as he looked from Spock to the seat next to himself. Spock followed his father's gaze and saw a young Vulcan girl seated next to Sarek. T'Pring was actually much older than the child before him, but this was in fact the same girl, just as she had been the day they were bonded. She looked at him with resignation and disdain. Like all Vulcan children, neither had a voice in the contract to bond them to one another, but even at the age of seven T'Pring had made it plain that she believed Spock's human mother made him a less than desirable mate. He had a fleeting thought, wondering what Nyota would have been like as a child.

Spock brought his eyes back to Sarek. "I do not want her."

"That is not your choice," Sarek stated as he leveled his gaze again on Spock. "You will honor your family in this. It is for your protection. You must be prepared when the fires begin to burn and your reason is stripped away."

"I desire another. I chose her." Spock turned again to indicate Nyota but she was no longer within his reach as she had been. She was gone, vanished just as she had from their hidden corner at the fleet bar...again. His searching eyes found neither Nyota nor anyone else - the room was now empty. The only thing remaining was a bloodied lirpa resting haphazardly against her vacant chair. He ran.

Spock burst from the room only to find himself in another building entirely. He paid the continuing lack of continuity no heed, as he was now where he most desperately wanted to be. He did not require assistance to find Nyota, going straight to her room and bedside. Just as he had done once before, Spock touched her face, beseeching her with quiet words in his native tongue to return to him. This time Nyota woke at his words. Her eyes blinked several times before she pressed her face into his hand as she covered it with her own. She hummed with contentment, addressing him with her eyes closed. "My beautiful Vulcan."

"Yes, Nyota." He breathed, feeling her complete and utter acceptance of him through his touch. "I am yours." As he spoke, Spock pulled his hand from hers and began to lower himself next to her on the bed. He pushed the bed covers off her and discovered she wore nothing beneath them. He divested himself of his uniform, absentmindedly tossing it, piece by piece, on the floor as she watched. Once the burden of his clothing was removed, he settled next to her, then pulled the blankets over them both until all was enclosed therein except a few errant strands of Nyota's hair. He did not intend anything but to lie with her, to have the intimate closeness and warmth of another being against him, but when she encircled his manhood with her hand and began to stroke him, mere seconds passed before his hips were eagerly meeting hers.

"...you could be masturbating with him. Watching each other, doing it to each other..."

Her roommate Gaila's words echoed in his mind as he brought his hand to Nyota's sex. She shifted minutely, opening herself to allow him access to her already wet core, then there was only the sound of their ragged breathing and the soft sounds of their joint ministrations. Spock held back his own orgasm until the tremors in Nyota's body were pronounced. When he felt her silken walls tightening as she began to climax under the persistent rhythm of his fingers within her, he let himself go, releasing onto her taut belly with a low, muffled groan as he buried his face in her neck. Before they could fully relax into each other he heard a loud click and release, followed by the sound of the door to her room being pushed aside.

Spock sat bolt upright. He watched Gaila enter Nyota's room, but she seemed not to notice him at all as she tapped on the door which Spock presumed led to the lavatory.

"You're free! Let's move out, lady," Gaila called through the door. Before Spock could look from the lavatory door back to the bed he sat in, Nyota appeared from behind the lav door, giving her friend an affectionate embrace before they both proceeded to the hall, leaving without a backward glance. Gaila's voice carried to him through the room's open door. "Ny, I met someone new I think you're gonna love! Do you know who Cadet Christopher Monroe is?"

* * *

Spock woke with a start. Like most Vulcans, he rarely dreamed and found that the few times when he had dreamt in the past, he had had no lingering aftereffects of the phenomenon, until tonight. His bed sheets were torn and tangled about him and a portion of the covers and himself were wet with his ejaculation. He felt disoriented as he attempted to piece together the strange chaos that his dream had been and push back the powerful emotions that had accompanied it.

Spock sat, taking in the disheveled state of his body and his room, while his mind processed the day's events leading him to the moment he was now in; he began to analyze the vast and varied emotions currently warring within him. He rose from the bed and set about putting the room and himself both physically and emotionally back in order, as he logically sorted through the disquiet surging through his usually 'centered' self. When the room was restored and he was clean from a shower, he had eliminated or significantly subdued all but two powerful and distinct emotions still unsettling his psyche. Disappointment, tinged with longing for Nyota. And unmitigated anger directed at her friend and roommate Gaila, at his perceived interference by her.

It had been Spock's plan to ask Nyota to accompany him on a 'date', as his mother had called it, the previous evening. It was normal for Spock to work through the weekend, just as he did through the week, as he did not require the rest many of his counterparts felt they needed to function properly. But this week, Spock had worked nearly around the clock leading up today, ensuring that his weekend would be unhindered by work. If their evening went well, perhaps Nyota would desire and agree to spend the majority of the weekend in his company. But Nyota's roommate had intervened before Spock could speak with her.

His anger sparked into an almost overwhelming fury as he thought of Gaila putting Nyota in the situation she had arranged, preparing to present her to another male without Nyota's knowledge or consent. Potentially taking Nyota away from him before he could make her aware of his full admiration for her, not just as a trusted friend and colleague. She had become more.

It was 0130 hours when Spock finished dressing and sat down before his comm. He completed a message to Starfleet, informing them he would require a short leave of absence to resolve personal business. Then he left his quarters to retrieve Nyota, knowing from Gaila's conversation at mid-meal where they would be.

* * *

Spock arrived outside the dormitory to which Gaila had taken Nyota, encountering a few groups of intoxicated cadets, dressed in a wide variety of costumes, along the way. Halloween was not a terran holiday his mother had requested or shown an interest in his family participating in when he was a child. As with every other year, Spock had had the opportunity to observe it while on earth as an adult, and he again felt relief at his mother's choice.

He located a tree which allowed him to see the dorm entrance, yet prevented anyone coming or going from easily observing him, and settled himself under it. He waited quietly, taking on a meditative mind set while watching the door.

Spock heard the loud music inside cease; within a few minutes, the door opened and cadets began to file out, some stumbling as they went. He easily spotted Gaila when she emerged, as she was sitting atop a male cadet's shoulders, dressed as the gorgon Medusa from Earth's Greek mythology, hunched over her companion as he bent at the knees to prevent her head from coming into contact with the doors frame. Spock rose to his feet and dusted off any grass that still clung to him as he watched the two, who were followed out by Cadet Christopher Monroe.

Spock's eyes narrowed infinitesimally as he studied Nyota's 'blind date'. He found it curious to discover that he was holding his breath as he waited for Nyota to come through the door and into his line of sight. When she did, he released the breath in a rather unbecoming huff as he took in her appearance. His brow furrowed. Was she dressed as a Vulcan priestess? Before he could begin to contemplate the meaning of Nyota's choice of costume, Spock heard her begin to argue with Gaila, who had requested Cadet Monroe escort Nyota home.

Spock's annoyance with Gaila began to radiate through him once again. He approached the group swiftly, propelled forward by Nyota's obvious discomfort with the situation and his own desire to intervene before she could leave with the male Gaila had selected for her. Few, if any, of the cadets caught sight of him before Nyota turned, unaware of his presence, and walked right into him, then stumbled back and away with a look of stunned dismay before lowering her eyes to the ground.

After inquiring if there was a problem and receiving not so much as a cleared throat in response, Spock instructed the cadets to be on their way. They all appeared more than happy to accommodate his request and began to leave en masse, save for Nyota, who seemed to be to fixed on the spot where she currently stood, continuing to study her feet. Spock felt his entire body tense as he watched Cadet Monroe move to Nyota's side and take her hand to lead her away, relaxing only fractionally, though oddly pleased, when she recoiled from his touch.

But when Monroe reached for her again, grasping her arm, Spock's nostrils flared, his body moving of its own volition to place himself between them, even though he clearly recognized Monroe's tone with her as concerned and apologetic. The cadet verbalized as much, as he obeyed Spock's command to release her and retreated a few steps post haste. Though Spock reiterated to Cadet Monroe that Nyota had protested an escort, he commented that the cadet's reasoning to provide one was sound. Spock found himself rather pleased; he now had a reason that was both logical and beyond reproach to request he remain in her company.

"Would you permit me to escort you home."

* * *

It took a moment for Nyota to fully register the last thing that Spock had said. The way he had stepped between her and Cadet Monroe, ordering Monroe away from her, had set her blood racing through her veins at an alarming rate. Her eyes darted from Spock's face to her 'date', directly over the Commander's shoulder, who was nodding and mouthing, 'Say yes!', his expression imploring her to get them both out of this situation now, by agreeing to their superior's suggestion.

Nyota licked her lips and addressed her Commanding officer. "Yes sir. Thank you for offering." She looked back to Cadet Monroe, whose eyes practically rolled back in his head in relief at her response to Spock, and continued. "Chris, I was very rude to you just now. I'm sorry. Gaila just...I didn't plan...Gods, I'm just sorry." She finished, still feeling like she needed to explain her rebuff, but stammering at every attempt to clarify without saying too much, without revealing her affection for the other man who miraculously stood before her.

Monroe stepped gingerly around Commander Spock, carefully keeping his hands, like the commander's, clasped behind his back, attempting to make it clear to his superior officer that they were going no where near Uhura. When she looked him in the eye he smiled warmly at her.

"I get it, Uhura. And don't worry; I will be sharing a few choice words with Gaila about tonight before you take your turn with her." He shrugged. "I consider this a "bad timing" issue, but I did have fun tonight just the same." He spared a quick glance at Spock to ensure he wasn't about to be on the receiving end of an infamous nerve pinch, then leaned in to Nyota's ear and whispered, "Speaking of 'bad timing', it sucks big time you picked this year to dress like an elf. I'd want the ground to open up and swallow me too if I was standing here, in those ears, in front of the Commander." He chuckled. "Trust me, you've just got the worse end of this evening." He pulled back and gave her a wink. "Have fun walking home."

Though Cadet Monroe couldn't see the effect of his words as he smiled mischievously down at her, Nyota's cheeks burned hot with renewed embarrassment as he went on his way, leaving her alone with Spock.

A/N

My apologies for where this ends. But I am finding that sometimes the greatest cure for my writers block is to send what I have out into the void. I hope the end result will justify the delay.


	14. Chapter 14

The Hunt

Chapter 14

Requited

Spock watched Nyota as she looked and laughed at the pictures he had provided for her perusal. There was no one else to witness his expression of open curiosity and wonder as he let her feelings, triggered by the photographs, flow freely into him. The link between them was open fully once again, and he saw random images, memories of that 'fateful' Halloween, three years ago, of each of them wrapped in their own emotions.

That night, upon gazing at the reflection of herself once her ears were transformed, so much like Spock's, Nyota was filled with fascination and a strange giddiness. 'Would Spock notice me...be attracted to me...if I were Vulcan?' she had wondered. He had wanted her just as she was. Nyota had repeatedly brought her fingers to touch the tiny tips gracing her ears, fueling a desire within her to touch Spock's in their place, causing her to flush with heat as her mind raced through other places on him she wished to touch; then she chastised herself for exacerbating her desire for him. Spock was deeply amused.

One after another, the images and emotions came to him, revealing all Nyota had felt that night. Her embarrassment when she was confronted with a date. Her relief when Monroe seemed to understand she didn't want him. Her sudden sadness and yearning at wanting Spock in his place, wishing that it would be possible for him to return her affection. Nyota's anger when she felt Gaila was pushing her to be with Cadet Monroe via her suggested escort home, when her friend knew she desired Spock.

Spock found himself needing Nyota in this moment all the more. He was about to convey as much to her through their bond; to pull her mind back to the present, draw her attention to the final clue that would bring them together, which she had yet to come across in the book. But before he could act on the thought, he was unexpectedly overwhelmed; the rapidly shifting emotional landscape of his wife exploded in its intensity.

Love. Soul piercing, all consuming, breathtaking love. And Spock, as if stepping off a precipice, tipped once more into her memories.

Three years ago

Nyota's pulse had yet to slow its rapid pace as she started off toward her dorm with Spock walking at her side. She began to chew her bottom lip, attempting to focus her attention from the way her stomach was twisting in excited, embarrassing, lovestruck knots. She felt decidedly like an idiotic school girl, inadvertently running into the teacher she has a crush on. But this was Spock; _he_ didn't do anything inadvertently.

The late hour and Nyota's ample alcohol consumption allowed her to let herself fantasize about the thought of Spock showing up tonight for her...just for her, and she felt as though her body would come apart under the intensity of her love and lust for him. Her embarrassment diminished and she decided to embrace the moment she so fortuitously found herself in, an inebriated and infatuated state of being, making her practically glow.

Spock did not miss the alteration of Nyota's countenance. He had purposefully dropped his mental shields, and she was unknowingly projecting...powerfully. He unashamedly let her deep affection for him sweep over him. Accepting Nyota's emotions for him as a soothing balm to his psyche after a full day spent in calculated uncertainty, brought on by Gaila's words.

Given his desire for her, Spock found it ironic that the outfit Nyota was wearing bore a striking resemblance to the ceremonial gowns worn by the females of his clan when they were bonded. Nyota thought it was her imagination that Spock had edged closer to her as they walked in silence, his hand at his side, brushing gently against the gown she wore. In truth, Spock was periodically catching the garment with his fingers, allowing it to glide across his fingertips.

They meandered across campus, leisurely drifting along together, as opposed to the usual purposeful stride they both typically employed. Neither apparently had a desire to hurry to their intended destination. And though the journey thus far had been seemingly in silence, there was a distinct conversation taking place between them. The occasional wisp of a tug from Spock's fingers on Nyota's cloak, a quite longing for contact, brought her the simple yet profound revelation that Spock had indeed come out this evening just for her. And Nyota realized, though he would never use such words, that she had not fallen into unrequited love. It came to her with perfect clarity, despite her lazy, dreamlike demeanor, that the moment he had materialized out of the darkness--no, the second he made the decision to step from his quarters to find her--he had declared himself with actions, not words.

Nyota stopped, causing Spock to halt as well and look at her questioningly as she took in their surroundings. When she felt certain they were totally alone, her fellow cadets asleep for the most part, due to the hour, she resumed walking, and Spock fell into step with her. She took a deep breath, let it out slowly, then hesitantly reached out her hand to Spock, gliding it within his relaxed fingers.

Spock stumbled as he took in a shuddering breath, then stopped completely, freeing his hand from Nyota's to compose himself. Having his mental shields down and feeling Nyota project her emotions was one thing, but actual physical contact, allowing her emotions to fully engulf him, was quite another. Nyota's touch had not only transmitted her feelings to him in an overwhelming way that he was not prepared for, but her caress to such a sensitive area of his anatomy had shot heat from the contact point through his whole body. Spock admonished himself for allowing such vulnerability.

Nyota's chest contracted with pain when Spock stopped and deftly pulled his hand away from hers. 'Fool,' she thought to herself. 'What the hell were you thinking, touching him! You misunderstood his actions and now...' She didn't want to think what would happen now. She mumbled a humiliated apology, feeling her eyes begin to burn with unshed tears, and increased her pace exponentially, her dorm thankfully looming just before her. She pushed herself forward, trying not to break into an undignified run. She was feeling undignified enough already.

Nyota heard Spock call her name, requesting that she stop, but her control was slipping fast. Tears had begun to streak down her face; for Spock to witness her crying would only add to the mortification spilling through her. She left the pathway, hurrying over the grass and quickly around the corner leading to her door. Her chest felt heavy from the suppressed sobs she refused to let break free. She thought she was home free as she entered her darkened quarters, finally allowing her pain to audibly manifest itself, a coughing sob emerging from her. She regretted it immediately, jumping and throwing a hand over her mouth, as Spock's arms encircled her from behind; having slipped into her room with her.

"Nyota, please. You must allow me to explain." Spock's tone was even. His voice betrayed nothing of his scattered and unsettled state. He had been startled and unprepared for her touch. She needed to understand.

Nyota could not yet trust her voice to speak. She believed she didn't need Spock to explain anything in regards to why he had pulled from her. Hadn't she done the same thing earlier to Cadet Monroe? Just as she had not wanted Chris, Spock did not want her. She had been sorely mistaken in her interpretation of his behavior tonight. Spock was simply a concerned officer who had happened upon the situation. Her earlier drinking and her desire for him had clouded her perception. And now, after she reached for him, he had followed her here to politely read her the rules and regulations restricting their relationship–rules she already knew.

Nyota struggled to extract herself from Spock's firm hold on her, thinking that perhaps if she faced him and apologized again, he would accept this time and leave without further discussion. Her crushing disappointment at her perceived rejection by Spock was consuming her, blinding her to the reality of the distinct intimacy of his embrace. She had missed the tumultuous tremor that had rocked Spock's form as her body had aligned with his, the barely contained gasp as his face had serendipitously bathed in her loose, liquid hair.

'After trying to hold his hand he probably thinks I'm to drunk too stand on my own,' Nyota thought dejectedly, regarding his continued hold on her. She bit down on her lower lip, drawing blood in an attempt to get control of herself. She felt Spock loosen his grip on her, enabling her to turn toward him, so she could look into his face and address him. But when Nyota began her 'Commander, I'm sorry' speech, tilting her face up to his, her words of apology were lost.

Spock was leaning down to her. His arms were still enfolding her, and Nyota found herself practically nose to nose with him. She inhaled his scent and was unable to prevent her soft sob as her mind finally and fully registered the desperate way Spock was holding her fast to him. Violent heat surged through her as his hands tenderly drew up the length of her body, seeking her face. All logic and reason, the contemplation of possible ramifications, and the irrational fear fueled by his earlier withdrawal from her fled. She knew. There was no doubt. Spock had come for her. Spock was here for her. Spock was _touching_ her. While his right hand cradled her face, Spock glided the fingertips of his left hand curiously over the shell of her ear, tracing up over the gently pointed tip of the prosthetic, then down again. Tears were still streaming from her eyes as they moved over his face in the minimal light, coming to rest on his soft mouth.

Spock was unsure how well Nyota could see his face in the limited illumination. Nor was he aware whether his facial expression truly conveyed the yearning he had felt for her for so long, or the fact that he had come to cherish her even though they were only considered friends. Spock ached for her to understand; he desired a great deal more, but felt ill-equipped to tell her. They had not been on a date, which is where he mother had told him he needed to start with Nyota, even though he himself did not require the Terran ritual. He did not want to frighten her, but he already knew he wished to keep her.

However, Spock did believe that he could estimate with some accuracy that after his behavior toward Cadet Monroe in Nyota's presence, she understood he was not inclined to share her company with another male.

"Nyota," Spock began in a hushed tone, "I meant no offense by removing my hand from yours. Your touch was unexpected and I was temporarily overwhelmed. That is not to say it was unpleasant."

Emboldened by Spock's words, Nyota closed her eyes, her trembling fingers finding purchase as they dug into the black uniform covering Spock's chest, while she rose to the tips of her toes and pressed her lips, first hesitantly, then firmly, to his. When Nyota broke the kiss and began to pull away from him, Spock's lips seemed loath to part from hers. He only just let her catch her breath, uttering her name softly before covering her mouth with his again, not only attempting to continue the kiss, but striving to deepen it, edging his warm tongue out to barely brush her slightly parted lips. He gently nuzzled her face, breathing her in as he waited for her to allow him the full access to her mouth he desired. She gave it, fading into him, her entire body now fierce with trembling, while her eyes maintained the tracks of tears, welling and overflowing anew with the touch of his mouth.

Spock knew he should endeavor to stop, or at least attempt to rein in his actions, but whenever Nyota's body retreated even marginally from his touch, his body automatically advanced to regain contact. He slid his hands from her face, gliding them along her neck and shoulders, then down her arms to take her hands in his, opening himself to her emotionally. Nyota's body reeled as she was pulled by him into the ozh'esta, suddenly immersed in Spock's deep affection for her. The intensity of at last finding herself in the moment she had yearned for for so long, and his touch revealing he felt the same, were her undoing; her knees buckled, but Spock's embrace prevented her from falling to the floor. He gathered her closer, simultaneously lowering his mouth to explore the length of her neck, exposed as Nyota's head rolled back, while the arms that had never fully released her wound around her back and beneath her bottom. He lifted and guided her against his aching body, hidden slits in the lower part of Nyota's gown enabling her legs to escape the confines of the cloth and encircle him about his waist, binding her to him eagerly. Her arms went over his shoulder and into his hair as Spock sank smoothly to the floor, folding his legs under him so he rested Nyota momentarily in his lap to recapture her mouth before easing forward and laying Nyota beneath him. She tightened her legs around him, moaning into Spock's kiss, and he felt his member harden against her. Her thoughts swirled endlessly around two words; his name and 'Finally'. He now understood the meaning of a 'siren's song'.

The spell was abruptly broken as Spock's ears picked up the sound of someone accessing the entrance to Nyota's quarters. He swiftly disengaged from her in an attempt to mask his agitation, then thought better of it, after their previous misunderstanding, and brought her against him, sweeping them both back on their feet in one lithe movement. He did not believe he had been mistaken in Gaila's intention not to return to the room she and Nyota shared; he tensed at the thought of someone else trying to gain entry. He moved Nyota to stand behind his body.

"Computer, lights. Ny, you better not be asleep! I ditched two very hot guys for you. I want details on what true love's kiss feels like! Please tell me you finally got your hands on your beloved Commander Spo... " Gaila's voice died and her body froze as she dashed around the corner to find Commander Spock staring back at her. His arms were extended protectively behind him, shielding her roommate, who had stretched up to peek over his shoulder. Gaila began giggling and fanning herself furiously. "Woowee! Feeling a very big 'Yes!' to that question. No words needed."

Nyota groaned, burying her face between Spock's shoulder blades; her only consolation to this nightmare was Spock's increased possessive hold on her. She shivered reflexively.

'Damn you, Gaila!' She thought. Spock agreed with her silently, wholeheartedly.

"I'll go find somewhere else to be," Gaila managed as she started to back out of the room. "I'm sure the boys will welcome me back."

"That will not be necessary, Cadet," Spock interrupted her, halting her retreat. "Nyota is home safely and it is best that I take my leave. I have business on Vulcan and must prepare for the journey." Spock felt Nyota tense at the news of his departure and turned to address her. He heard Gaila gasp as his blatant display of affection as he took Nyota's face in his hands, practically crooning to her, "I will be gone but a few days. Perhaps it would be possible to go on a date upon my return?" Nyota's answer was evident, even to an 'unfeeling' Vulcan, in her luminous smile.

Spock straightened his uniform as he stepped away from her, bidding Gaila a good evening without looking at her, and exited into the night. He calculated the current time on Vulcan. He might very well disturb his parents with his call, but it could not wait. The sooner they knew Spock was coming to dissolve his bond with T'Pring, the better.

* * *

Spock took one last look at Nyota before he left to wait for her at the final destination in their game. She appeared luminous, just as she had been that night, and it moved him that it seemed to be a result of the memories thereof.

"We have business on Vulcan, K'diwa. My need for you is great. Our wait is almost at an end. Go to the page 230 of your book"

Spock's curious statement across their bond pulled Nyota completely from her reverie. Vulcan no longer existed and her confusion was palpable. She turned quickly to page 230 and found a picture of a variety of Vulcan weapons. A caption at the bottom of the page read that the photograph showed a display featured at the Vulcan Embassy. Oh...she now understood Spock perfectly. Though the Planet Vulcan was no more, the embassy representing it remained. The building was considered a shrine and still dominated San Francisco's skyline. On Earth, when one stepped through the gates of the embassy of any planet in the Federation, one was legally no longer on Earth, but was considered transported to the soil of the home world which the embassy represented.

Spock had returned to Vulcan and was awaiting her arrival. She dropped her eyes again to the page and read the note Spock had left for her. It was directly below an image of an ahn'wun.

"You drop your mental shields when you sleep, t'hy'la. I find your recurring dreams involving the above most fascinating."

Nyota sat stock-still in shock.

Oh my...

Spock's end-game was going to blow the Kobayashi Maru excursion out of the water. She grabbed her things and ran as she heard the essence of his voice whisper across their bond.

"Soon."

A/N

Thank you TalesFromTheSpockSide for being an awesome beta.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclosure: I do not own Star Trek or Spock. No money is made from this stuff. I just like to see Spock sweat.

The Hunt

Chapter 15

The Inspiration of Dreams

Spock quietly moved around the Ambassador's suite at the Vulcan embassy, preparing the rooms for his mate's arrival. The seemingly mundane activity should have occupied his mind in a way that centered him and reduced the way he burned for Nyota. But everything before him would, in some fashion, be utilized to bring them both pleasure...repeatedly. They had been building towards this joining all evening, and the handling of the items only served to stoke the fires of his lust to an almost unbearable level. Nyota's own desire, easily felt through their bond, was like a driving wind to the out of control blaze of need. They were consuming each other and they had yet to touch.

He knew Nyota would easily identify the dream he was referring to in his note, although they had never spoken of it. When she slumbered, certain aspects of the dream - the location, their clothing, etc. - would alter from one time to the next; however, the core theme remained the same. Nyota desired to belong to him wholly, just as Spock did her, to mark him and be marked. And while he found her subconscious portrayal of him was highly illogical at times, he found that he understood the behavior completely in its context. Nyota had dreamt of him dominating her. The discovery had been a revelation and a relief, resulting in the dissipation of his fear of her reaction to the delicate disclosure of Pon Farr. She would be able to handle his time when it came, because he knew how to handle her. Nyota's perfect submission would allow him to bring her perfect pleasure. When the fires of the mating time came, they would not just endure it...they would enjoy it.

Though he experienced dreams infrequently, Spock had dreams about Nyota as well. One in particular recurred just as her dreams of him did. He had dreamt of Nyota being bonded to him when they were but cadet and mentor, much to his surprise, the beginnings of friendship just blossoming. The dream was simple. Nyota was brought to him at the ritual marriage grounds, his clan matriarch, T'Pau performed the Koon-ut-kal-if-fee rites, and he led her to the cave of his clan to complete their joining physically. It ended there. But his dream altered and changed after they became closer. As Spock's admiration and desire for Nyota grew, the dreams became more sexually charged. Sometimes he would watch as his dream self would shake with frenzied lust, as he practically ran with Nyota into the cave provided for them. He dreamt of feeling the urge to touch her the moment he set eyes on her as she was led before him. Spock would envision himself and Nyota facing each other, instead of facing T'Pau as she joined their minds, kissing and delving their hands into each other's robes to stroke and satisfy their wanton need, even as the elder stood beside them with her hands on their meld points. Other times, he saw T'Pau stretching her arms wide, forced to struggle to reach and meet the pair's meld points, because Spock had placed Nyota on the ceremonial altar, pushing her robe away so as to make her sex his wedding's wine, allowing his head to disappear between her thighs to kiss and lick what was now his.

Then Nyota fell asleep while studying one evening, curled against his side, and Spock became privy to her own rather explicit dream. The unwitting disclosure of her fantasy caused his dream of their bonding ceremony to become explosive. That evening as Spock slept and his dream began to unfold, elements of Nyota's desires infused with it. In his dream, when Spock stepped forward to claim her, Nyota invoked the kal-if-fee. If Nyota had done such a thing in Spock's dream when he had first begun having it, he would have deduced that his subconscious portrayal of her was a result of uncertainty regarding her affection. However, after exposure to her dream, Spock found no fear accompanied the challenge she requested, and he was pleased to perform it for her. Witnessing the act of Spock physically fighting for her, his semi-naked form clashing with another male to prove his body was the stronger and more desirable for mating was, for Nyota, an aphrodisiac. Spock observed Nyota shiver and sweat, her eyes hungry, as he delivered blow after blow to his nameless opponent. When he was presented with the ahn-wun to wield, Nyota unabashedly swept her hand beneath her gown to stroke her sex. It was with the ahn-wun that he brought the battle for her to an end. The sound of the marriage drums and gong had barely begun to sound when he stepped before her to stake his claim. Spock did not wait for T'Pau, tearing his prize's gown from her body while she released him from what remained of his clothes; then, tumbling together to the ground, he slid with ease into her needy body, while he quieted her calling of his name by covering her mouth with his, the sands of Vulcan covering them as they made each other whole. Spock awoke with Nyota's name on his lips and his hand furiously working to relieve his body's need for her.

Spock's communicator sounded and he received the news that he had awaited all day. Another interpreter had arrived for Ambassador Gorn. Nyota did not know it yet, but her commanding officer had successfully cleared both of their schedules. The end game could go on for days.

**A/N**

**I have written a companion piece for The Hunt called Hallowed. It portrays bits and pieces of Nyota's dream.**

**Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide. Awesome beta and purveyor of words most sweet.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Star Trek...Damnit! **

**A/N**

**Ask and ye shall receive. This chapter was inspired, in part, by a request from elastigirl referencing a moment in chapter two that hinted at possible interaction using the marital bond between Spock and Nyota. I hope you all enjoy it. Have a very happy Christmas.**

**Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide for being a wonderful and super fast beta!**

The Hunt

Chapter 16

In transit

Nyota slowed her pace as she approached the transit station to catch the next available train, mindful of the shortness of her uniform and the absence of her panties. Part of her just wanted to keep running, to burn off the adrenaline her body was flooded with, but the embassy was too far away to make running there a viable possibility. She decided she would take the train and put to use some of the meditative exercises that Spock had taught her, to calm herself for the short journey. She boarded, sitting on the edge of the nearest available seat with her bag in her lap. She would be with Spock soon, just as he said. Such thoughts would not help her achieve her goal to become calm, and she realized as she looked around the small empty car that her environment would not help her either.

Uhura had used the train as her primary mode of transport in her Academy days, and on more than one occasion she'd caught a glimpse of Spock while traveling on it. She laughed and sighed to herself as she pictured him. She could not recall a time when he had noticed her here. Spock would always have his PADD out, working diligently, ignoring the passing scenery and those around him, in the interest of maximum efficiency. She always admired his work ethic, and his multitasking on the train allowed her to study him openly, while easily going unnoticed by both him and the other passengers.

Nyota had fallen in love with the way the sun sporadically splashed through the windows of the train, revealing the perfect sheen of his hair as the light danced and played across his form, on days she had the good luck of encountering him there. The lighting of the Academy classrooms failed to do his beauty justice. Only in the sun-filled cars of this transport were the deep amber flecks hidden within his dark eyes evident, when he had the occasion to look up as the beams flooded the compartment. Spock had made her love trains. And while he had sat and worked, she had sat and fantasized...about him.

Nyota's thoughts were interrupted as her mind was taken over by an image of herself. Her arms were both grasping one of the bars, slightly above her head, used to steady passengers who wished to stand as they traveled. Her eyes were shut and her jaw was slack as she drew breath through her mouth. Spock, as if he had risen from the floor, slowly appeared directly behind her and began to lick and bite her ears. The image broadened where she could see her whole body and she watched him move behind her, positioning her clothes and body to receive him from behind. She rubbed her thighs together in her seat as the fantasy that was not her own played out.

Nyota's mouth watered as Spock pulled himself from his pants and rubbed his erection against her buttocks before shifting her leg so her foot rested on the nearby seat, opening her to him. He entered her slowly, wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her closer and steady them as he reached the other to join hers, laying his hand over where her hand gripped the bar, and he began to move. Spock's face morphed into the same expression of ecstasy as her own.  
_  
"We were not bonded at the time, Nyota. It is unwise for you to assume you could accurately conclude how, and with what, my thoughts were engaged when you observed me."  
_  
Spock's words through their bond increased the heat raging through Nyota's already tormented body. Her knuckles went white as she took hold of the edge of seat she was perched on. She began to shake as her husband continued to stream his thoughts of their joining into her own consciousness. Her imagined counterpart was beginning to moan and push back into the imagined Spock, who had dropped his head to bite her shoulder as he thrust into her.

Nyota pressed her lips together, breathing deeply to stave off her own, very real, urge to moan, instead releasing a muted whimper.

_"The action of holding a PADD before me did not necessarily preclude my thoughts from traveling elsewhere," _Spock continued. _"The day these images entered my mind I required my entire evening be devoted to meditation to function at an acceptable level the following day." _

Nyota heard her own voice in her head, asking the vision of her husband, then mentor, for "more", to take her, "harder", to stroke her, "right there", to "please, don't stop." And the Spock in her mind lifted his head, pressing his ear to hers, his face caressing hers as his expression became more delirious with lust with each word she uttered, with each thrust of his hips.

She took a deep, shuddering breath and pushed her thoughts to Spock, so flustered in the moment that she spoke them out loud as well. _"I never knew you ever fantasized about me this way." _

_"I did...I do." _

A full bodied moan escaped her lips.

_"Damnit Spock! You need to stop." _She could feel her inner walls growing tighter. _"Oh, God...oh, Spock...please...you're going to make me come. Really come."  
_  
_"I know." _

Oh. No.

Nyota was finding it difficult to breathe, trying desperately to hold in her physical reaction to Spock's attentions. As Spock's words filtered from his mind to hers the image of him turned his head so his lips ghosted over her ear.

_"Do not be afraid, Nyota. There are none there who can see you. I have seen your thoughts; please allow me to give you this. Our bond is the only way we can experience some semblance of our mutual past desire. It could be many years before we return to this place...let go." _

"_Don't, Spock...you...we have waited all night to be together. I want to be with you." _

_"Nyota, you are." _

She watched him pull himself out of her, his head against her shoulder. His long fingers pried hers from the bar they held, and they clung to each other for a moment. Then Spock turned her to him and began laying kisses over her face, pulling her along with him while he took small steps back. When his legs connected with the bench beside them he sat, pulling her into his lap. This was the position she had fantasized about. Spock opened her uniform jacket and pushed up her top. He gazed at her, stroking her belly with his thumbs. _"Parted from me, and never parted." _Spock entered Nyota's body again in her mind and it was if he were truly beneath her. His hands were hard on her hips, guiding their rhythm into his.

Nyota's head drifted backwards, her shoulders connecting with the upper bench of the empty compartment as her back arched forward of its own accord. Spock was completely letting loose on her now. _"I can't believe you're doing this to me," _she groaned, again speaking aloud as well as through her thoughts. Her bag slipped to the floor as her orgasm overtook her. One of her hands continued to grip the bench she was barely holding onto, while the other smacked the window pane beside her as she groped for a handhold.

_"Never and always touching and touched." _

* * *

Nyota's breathing was still heavy when she arrived at her stop. Her knees were weak when she stood, and she thought she must look like a newborn foal, stumbling about on new legs as she disembarked. Damn her dazzling and disorienting husband. Earlier in the week, she had theorized about her spouse being able to focus and project his lust in a way that caused her to climax, and here she was: coated in a fine layer of sweat, shivering in the cold, damp air of the bay with her sex warm and very, very wet. And she still wanted him, now even more.

_'Is there anything he can't do?' _she wondered as she started to walk toward the embassy.

_"Illogical," _he thought back.

There were many things Spock couldn't do. He couldn't see that he was wrong in the belief that no one could see Nyota on the train. And, at the moment, their bond could not make him aware of the fact that the one who had watched her was now following her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Star Trek. I would spend my life savings, though it be small, to own the rights to a certain Vulcan. I make no money from these words.**

The Hunt

Chapter 17

Flight and Fight

The Vulcan people gave themselves over to the teachings of Surak, to logic, in all things but this. This thing is, as it ever was, from the beginning, down through the ages. It is shielded in ritual and customs, shrouded in antiquity. Vulcans are a guarded race, sharing little of the ways of their people, so it is of no surprise that outworlders know nothing of the passions that flow and rage beneath the cool Vulcan exterior. One from without would struggle to comprehend the carnality that comes with the joining of mates, the Vulcan's most concealed cultural custom. This is the Vulcan heart. This is the Vulcan soul. It is savage and sacred and bonds them in a way far beyond the understanding of many sentient beings. Many have wished to witness or have wondered how to provoke an emotional response from a Vulcan. It is quite simple...threaten their mate.

*****************************************************************************

Spock was kneeling and naked, his legs folded under him as he stared into the firepot, striving to work through the feelings of feral possessiveness that had grown over the course of the evening. When Nyota's thoughts had drifted to her fantasies of them together on the train after she had boarded, he found he could hold back no longer and shared his own with her. His fingers had glided subtly over his flesh as he stripped his clothes from his body, while he communicated with her through their bond and lowered himself to the floor, taking a meditative position. Though he refrained from stroking himself, the images that they shared provoked drops of his semen to flow from him, beading and trickling from his member, spilling onto the heat of his thigh as he shared himself telepathically with his wife. Though he had brought her to climax with his desire for her via their bond, he had withheld his own release, barely, and he was painfully hard. His need and yearning for her were great, as if the time of Pon Farr had begun to descend upon him. Their joining would be lengthy and volatile - exactly as he had planned.

When Spock rose from the floor he was still semi-erect. He slid gingerly into the pair of black Starfleet instructor's trousers, ignoring the rest of the clothing lying across the bed, grateful that Stores had been out of his exact size; he had opted for the next size up as he tucked himself within them. The pants hung low on his hips, showing off the contours of his abdomen and his hip bones. He left the suite, his bare feet quietly padding across the floor, as he made his way to the lift that would take him to the lobby. Nyota was getting closer, she was almost here, he could feel it.

*****************************************************************************  
Nyota was trying not to break into a run. It had taken her a half a block to feel steady again on her legs but now, as she moved in the shadow of Vulcan's towering embassy, she was buzzing with unadulterated exultation. Spock's game had been frustrating but fun, giving her the sweet gift of glimpses into their past, of a love he had kept hidden from her. She did not think it possible to love him more, but the revelation that he had yearned for her long before he revealed himself stirred her very soul. Gaila had it right all along; she and Spock just fit, even if she didn't have ears like him. She laughed out loud at the thought, stopping mid-stride to fish the pictures Spock had given her out of her bag. She wasn't considering that the light was limited and she really wouldn't be able to see the silly Vulcan version of herself.

*****************************************************************************  
Spock, though mostly naked, retained his perfect posture, hands firmly clasped behind him, as he stared straight ahead in the lift, listening to its quiet hum. He was enjoying the excited buzz radiating from his wife. A tendril of amusement was winding across the thread between them and he caught a few brief flashes of Nyota, again in her last year at the academy in her Halloween costume, her fingers touching the tips on her ears. He remembered he had been fascinated and frustrated by them. He had wanted very much to run his tongue along the curved shell of her ear that night. He had had to content himself after their parting with imagining himself removing the little tips she had adhered to her ears, along with every other piece of her costume, and exploring the smooth, round edge of her ears with his mouth, as well as every other centimeter of her body that he had longed to touch.

"Mine." He spoke aloud, illogically, to no one.

*****************************************************************************

Nyota retrieved the strip of photos from her book, but as she went to place the text back in her bag, the note from Spock's human grandmother flitted to the ground. She stooped quickly to get it, ignoring her lack of undergarments, hoping the note was not soiled by the damp ground; it was such a lovely note. She retrieved the paper, wiping the corners gently, and placed it back in her bag. Nyota began to walk again, squinting at the pictures in her hand in the surrounding darkness.

The thought occurred to her how quiet it was here, and it felt surreal knowing that she was still in the city. She understood that curiosity about Vulcan had swelled, growing exponentially after the planet's destruction. Large crowds came to the embassy during the day, even now, to see the exhibits housed there, paying homage to a powerful civilization shockingly torn asunder. But at night the building and its grounds appeared to be given a wide berth, going from cultural center to solemn monument. The environment gave her the distinct impression of being the only person around for miles, as if she were the only one awake, wandering a sleeping world. Such was her last thought as the silence around her shattered.

Nyota spun but was unable to turn fully at hearing the sudden, rapid pounding of feet bearing down on her position, before their owner was upon her. She was thrown to the ground, her breath knocked from her before she could muster a cry for help. The precious contents of her bag spilled across the ground.

******************************************************************************  
Spock entered the silent and deserted lobby, making his way toward the embassy's entrance, planning to cross the grounds and greet Nyota at the gate.

_"I am coming for you, my wife." _The tone of his thought was playful, his mouth twitching at the corner, despite his effort to refrain from smiling.

There was no response. Then he was jolted by her emotions in rapid fire.

Shock. __

"Adun'a, what is wrong?" Spock stopped abruptly, listening, reaching over their bond.

Fear.

His bare feet made little sound as he sped across the marble floors and skimmed between the doors as they began to open before him.

Pain

"Nyota?!" Spock exploded into a sprint, crossing the grounds in seconds, shouting out the emergency override codes to verbally unlock the gate looming before him.

Nothingness.

*****************************************************************************

The assailant was twice Nyota's size but failed to pin her to the ground. She kicked and clawed and pulled away, but she could not match his strength and speed. Her flight from him was short lived, large hands seizing her again before she could put distance between them, twisting and slamming her against the high stone walls that surrounded the embassy grounds. Nyota's head connected sharply against the unforgiving surface and her body dropped, limp, to the ground.

Lost in unconsciousness, Nyota did not feel the cold, calloused finger that traced her face. Nor did she detect the words that would have sent a painful shiver down her spine.

"This is practically a graveyard, you know. You shouldn't wander alone through a graveyard at night."

Her attacker, focused wholly on his beautiful prey, did not detect what he would have perceived as an apparition, about to overtake him. An incensed Vulcan who was far more substantial than a ghost.

**A/N**

**Please forgive the delay in updating. I hope to have more up very soon.**

**Thanks TalesFromTheSpockSide for giving of your time to beta for me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**

**Don't own it. Make no money. Blah, blah, blah.**

**A/N: TalesFromTheSpockSide is kind enough to clean up the mess I create.**

The Hunt

Chapter 18

Blood and Roses

He had erred when he made the decision to follow her, to lust after what was not his.

He was wrong when he believed they were alone, thinking that, if she tried, no one could hear her scream. Even so, his blow to her torso had emptied her lungs, and he relished the fact that he had robbed her of the breath that would have allowed a cry to pierce the night air. He did not like the screams, preferring to hear the muted whimpers and cries, the broken begging for mercy. This one did not look like she would break easily...so much the better.

He made a grave mistake when he decided he could touch her. Grave mistakes have grave consequences.

They were not alone. Her sudden mental silence was more deafening to Spock than the most ear splitting of screams; Nyota's muted connection tore at Spock's mind, a silent cry echoing in his head. He heard her, then he was with her.

Spock's speed was unchecked, propelling his body so that when he descended and seized Nyota's assailant he was actually almost past his target, intentionally using his body's momentum to jerk the man off her before planting his foot, pivoting, and hurling the stunned would-be rapist's body away from their position like a discus; Nyota's attacker came to rest several meters away.

Spock crouched over Nyota protectively, covering her exposed body as he checked her vitals. She appeared unconscious but unharmed beyond that. His hand shook as he pressed his fingers to her meld points. Yes. She was unharmed. Spock had reached her before she could be violated further than the initial scuffle. Her head must have connected just right with the wall, rendering her unconscious but only very mildly concussed.

_"I am here, Nyota. You are safe." _Spock conveyed soothingly through their bond.

Nyota stirred as his mind touched hers. Her eyes began to flutter open when she felt him rapidly withdrawing from the meld. Spock did not want her to feel the full force of the rage surging up within him as he detected her attacker moving toward them, having collected himself from the ground where Spock had deposited him; he was furious at having been interrupted.

He should have run while he had the chance.

Spock stood to meet him, blocking one blow, but receiving a biting uppercut that he could not fully elude, the fist connecting jarringly with his jaw. His opponent received two blows as Spock worked to drive him back, away from Nyota's position, before he was hit again, a green gash appearing above his eye.

Once certain he had shifted the altercation a safe distance away from his wife, Spock let loose, delivering several brutal blows in succession, illogically pleased when he heard ribs crack, the body he was abusing giving way under his angry fists.

Her attacker was blind with anger. He had never been thwarted in his activities before. Unwilling to relinquish the prize he had pursued, the target of Spock's rage staggered back, but rallied and advanced again, faltering only when he, at last, truly looked at his rival. Green blood? The...the ears. He took a step back, the blood draining from his face as he stared dumbly at Spock, looking at him as if he were one of the ghosts of Vulcans dead, coming to defend the woman who was now rising to her feet behind them. Bewildered, he shifted his gaze to the building in whose shadow they both stood.

He shouldn't have looked away.

Spock was on him before the man could draw another breath, delivering another volley of hits, driving him to the ground. He wasted no time in throttling him, pounding him mercilessly with his hands, stained red with blood. Only Nyota's voice could pull Spock from the fathomless waters of fury he was immersed in.

"Spock."

He stayed his hand in mid-air, the other pressed ferociously to the attacker's throat. Spock turned his eyes to Nyota, his chest heaving, his whole form shaking with barely tethered rage. Nyota was pressed against the wall. The expression on her face was stark and beautiful, and she shuddered when their eyes met. His brow furrowed as he felt shame and embarrassment from her, her gaze leaving him to stare at the ground.

Spock momentarily forgot the man still pinned and whimpering beneath him in his confusion and worry over his wife. Nyota had nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about; the man's actions were not her fault. He delved deeper across their bond to comfort her, ashamed himself at exposing her to further violence in his anger, when he discovered what she was trying to conceal, and suddenly he understood.

Spock was fighting for her. Nyota had awakened and watched with her own eyes as his nearly bare body beat this stranger into submission in her defense. Adrenaline was flooding her system. She was embarrassed and unnerved because she was aroused. His mind flashed to his dream of the _kal'if'fee_ and he began to burn for her. A Vulcan husband would understand her response far more easily than many others.

_"There is no shame in desiring a strong mate who can protect you, Nyota."_ He felt Nyota's relief through their bond and pushed his thoughts to her. _"My desire to mark you is almost overwhelming. Quickly, I need your communicator."_

Nyota scoured the ground, finding the device quickly. Spock held out his hand to prevent her having to come closer, and she threw the communicator to him. She swiftly collected the rest of her scattered things, finding it difficult to tear her attention from him. His voice was low and rough as he made arrangements to have the man taken into custody. It became clear that Spock's sense of justice would not be served on Earth.

"You have attacked a Vulcan's mate, a wife of the house of Surak, who will bring forth the heirs of the S'chn T'gai clan, and you have done so on Vulcan soil. You will be the recipient of Vulcan judgment for your crime."

Spock peeled the man from the ground and flung him against the wall.

"Energize."

Spock did not wait; he turned away as the transporter beam took hold and Nyota's assailant vanished. He laid his hand gently against her cheek, even as his body shook with restraint. Nyota pushed herself up on her toes to brush her lips against the wound above his eye. She was trembling...but it was not from fear. He gripped her waist and lifted her to wrap her legs around him as his control began to slip away. She melted into him, kissing and nipping at his neck and shoulders as his legs hurriedly carried them through the gates of the embassy.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: You've heard it all before.**

**A/N**

**Thanks for catching the boo boos girls. Yeah, you know who you are.**

The Hunt

Chapter 19

A Warrior and His Woman

The gates of the Vulcan embassy ground to a close but Nyota continued to hear the loud clanks and whirs of the interlocking mechanisms that fortified it. They were now secure and alone.

Nyota loosened her legs grip around Spock's waist, feeling him tighten his arms around her bottom, supporting her, as she reached between them to open his pants. He was shaking violently now. He needed her.

"Here, Adun. Take me now."

Spock did not argue the point, crumbling to the ground, shoving Nyota's skirt up and away as he laid her beneath him in the grass. He kissed her, trying to be gentle but failing in the attempt, groaning and gasping like a chained animal, desperate to break free. He moved back, pushing his open pants down his thighs, hissing at the sensation of his painfully engorged member being loosed, the cold night air stinging against his taunt flesh.

Nyota reached for her husband, seeing him hesitate and try to gain some semblance of control, and pulled him atop her. She did not want him controlled. She guided him into her, crying out when he entered her fully with one hard thrust. He took her small hands in his much larger, bloodied ones; intertwining their fingers as he raised and pinned them above her head and began forcefully driving into her. He lowered his head, touching it to hers and Nyota's heart contracted as she heard his broken, whispered words, laced with both hunger, and anger and sorrow.

"...only mine to touch...mine to protect...my mate. Odds of losing her.."

Spock lost his rhythm and snarled and raged. His bondmate was here. He did not need to calculate what her potential harm could have been, what his emotional response could have wrought. She gripped his backside, her nails digging harshly into the skin of his buttocks, begging him to unleash himself; to 'fuck' her with abandon. She rocked her hips to meet his and together they regained a rough and bruising rhythm. He felt his body begin to tighten, preparing to release as his wife moaned, her voice thick with desire as she moved her head and breathed words of truth and love into his ear.

"I am mated for life. Willingly bonded to my Vulcan husband, a wife of the house of Surak. A sacred seal lies upon my heart Spock. I will carry and bring forth your heirs. I love thee, S'chn T'gai Spokh. I will belong to no other."

Spock's semen poured from him, a strangled cry tearing from him as he came. When he knew he had spilled every drop within her, he withdrew and slid down her body, bringing his mouth to where they had been joined. He found satisfaction in tasting the evidence of their coupling, the blended fluids unique and other on his tongue as it pleasured her. He would be hard again soon.

Nyota had not climaxed during their mating and Spock wanted her release; as much to please her as to call his seed deeper within her body. Her core temperature was elevated. She most certainly was ovulating, a biological explanation, beyond her usual desires, of why she had needed him so lasciviously this week. The thought of a child, of he and Nyota increasing their bond in such a way was intoxicating for him to contemplate. She would be marked as his, beautiful as she became round and curved, filled by him. Only him. Nyota was only his. She grabbed his hair, pulling him deeper as her orgasm surged and flowed through her.

* * *

When they finally mustered the will to separate for a moment, Spock rose and pulled his trousers back up, amused to feel Nyota's dissatisfaction at his choice to cover himself. She had always exhibited an illogical fondness for his hip bones when they were naked and exposed and to his great pleasure frequently displayed it by lavishing them with her mouth's warm and wet attentions. However, he could feel her disappointment being buried, choked as her arousal blossomed anew; a slow burn as she drank in his form now towering over her, disheveled and battle bruised, fresh from fighting.

Spock lifted her into his arms and carried her into the embassy. Nyota nuzzled his neck, absently licking at his throat as he made his way through the lobby to the nearest lift. He observed her curious and distracted gaze as he put her on her feet when the doors opened, his eyebrow lifting as he followed it to the display of weapons encased directly across from them. He entered and pulled her inside the lift, bringing her back to rest against his chest. He leaned into her, taking her ear between his teeth.

"I have no need to disturb the display, Nyota." His hand slid under her shirt, caressing her skin as his voice dropped lower and he continued in hushed tones. "I still possess the ahn' wun I trained with in my youth." He began removing her clothes as the doors quietly swished shut. "You will see it soon."

The lift reached the floor selected, its doors quietly opening to a dark and empty hallway. Spock groaned, then successfully verbally engaged the emergency hold on his second attempt, the first going unacknowledged due to the computer failing to recognize his strained voice commands amid the torrid song of his and Nyota's lovemaking. The verbal commands were necessary because Spock's hands were already occupied with holding his wife's hips as he plunged into her from behind; having placed her on her hands and knees, following the swift removal of her clothes. He had discovered the seconds it would take to reach their rooms from the lobby was too great a time to suffer not being joined with his wife. The turbolift locked in place; the doors fixed open. The rapturous sound of his mate's voice, steeped in desire, uttering his name, tangled with profanity and moans as she exhorted the pleasure he rendered her, echoed through the cavernous halls.

Spock and Nyota emerged naked from the lift. They would not have need of clothes for the remainder of their time in the embassy. He held her hand, guiding her through the darkness. He remembered the way having traversed these halls many times as a child.

"I wish for you to bathe me, wife." Nyota practically purred her acceptance and enthusiasm at his statement. "I desire to explore you at great length, however, the blood on me must be washed away first. My hands will not touch your sex with his blood staining them."

He stopped and stared at her and Nyota simply nodded. She knew they would not speak of her attacker further during their time here. The man would not be allowed to encroach further upon this night. Spock leaned down and brushed his lips to hers.

"When I am sufficiently clean, I will draw a bath and wash your body."

Nyota's brow furrowed, she had been thinking of a shower. "I didn't think the embassy would have bathing tubs. Isn't that an inefficient way to cleanse oneself?" Her tone was half curious and half amused.

"There is only one. The ambassador had it installed for the comfort and pleasure of his human wife."


	20. Chapter 20

****

Disclaimer: I continue to not own Star Trek. It breaks my heart.

A/N:

Thank you TalesfromtheSpockSide, wonderful and merciful beta. And thanks ladies for all of the inspiring pics at the WA and words of encouragement that helped this chapter along when real life and website glitches conspired against it. Hope it's worth the wait.

The Hunt

Chapter 20

The Pleasure and Charge of A Proper Vulcan Husband

Part I

Sarek and Amanda

Twenty two years ago...

Spock was suppose to be sleeping, but he had awakened to the sound of his father entering their quarters at the Embassy. He lay quietly and listened as Sarek moved about, easily identifying the activities his father was currently employed in. The removal of his traveling cloak after returning from Starfleet Headquarters. The retrieval of his messages from his assistant and friend Soran; a soft sigh as he heard his mother had gone to dinner with Toz'ot Silek. The collection of his end-meal from the warmer, left by Amanda. Sarek's son stared at the ceiling as he listened.

Unbeknownst to his parents, Spock typically woke several times a night since coming to Earth. He was struggling to become accustomed to his new and vastly different temporary home. But he would never admit to his father that he missed Vulcan, he missed his too recently deceased pet sehlat, he missed his own bed. He believed his mother knew of the emotional struggles of her nine year old son, but she would keep her knowledge of his perceived embarrassing short-comings to herself.

Sarek's presence had been requested on Terra for an indeterminate amount of time. His skills as a diplomat were needed, as several new planets were on the cusp of becoming members of the Federation. When the request for his father came, Spock was unhindered from traveling with his parents to his mother's planet of origin, having successfully completed his _kahs-wan_ a month early, though suffering the loss of his beloved pet, I-Chaya, in the process. He could continue his studies through one of the embassy's tutors, and the Lady Amanda felt it was long past time for a visit with his human relatives, who had not seen Spock with their own eyes since he was an infant. He surmised his human mother was also unwilling to leave him with his Vulcan grandparents, with the sting of his sehlat's death so recent, the pet no longer there to comfort him in his parents' absence.

The repetitive sounds of his father's meal were fast lulling Spock back to sleep; the spoon brushing along the edge of his bowl as he consumed his plomik soup and the krei'la biscuits his mother made, along with the distinct scrape of his cup being lifted, filled with kasa juice, then placed back on the table, meeting with its surface with a small clank. Spock did not hear his mother Amanda come home, soaked to the bone from walking in the cold San Francisco rain, or Sarek scolding his brother Silek for allowing her to end up in such a state. When he woke again it was to the disconcerting sound of his mother moaning.

* * *

Amanda came across the threshold into their quarters with her robes saturated and heavy with rain water, leaving a rather substantial trail in her wake. She gave Sarek a small apologetic smile as he appeared from around the corner to greet her. Silek lingered in the hallway, seeming to prefer to do his leave-taking from there so as to avoid Sarek's very logical affront as to the sorry state in which his brother had chosen to return his wife. His face gave away none of the disappointment and dismay his wife felt through their bond as his eyes drank in her disheveled form: the soaked clothes and tangled hair, wild and clinging to her skin. She was shivering violently, her teeth chattering together as her body fought to warm itself. He knew it was evenings such as these that Amanda was reminded how accustomed she had become to the heat of her chosen homeworld. He picked up her relief at the temperature of the their quarters, which currently reflected Vulcan's usually stifling heat.

"Adun'a, please proceed to our bed chamber and relieve yourself of your garments." He directed. "They are hindering your body from stabilizing it's temperature. I will attend you shortly."

Amanda opened her mouth to explain her drenched condition, even as her body gave itself over to another embarrassing tumultuous upheaval, her limbs wrapped around her, shaking uncontrollably, rebelling against the frigid, wet of her clinging apparel. She didn't want Sarek to be upset. It had been her idiotic idea to walk, after all. Silek had warned her against her inclination, pointing out the darkened clouds rolling ominously toward them from across the bay. She had called him the Vulcan version of a 'chicken' and proceeded post haste away from him and the transport. She had laughed as Silek quickly caught up with her, describing the exact, rather lengthy distance she was forcing them to walk, explaining it was of no consequence to him, but that her human legs may very well regret her decision. They did.

Amanda had laughed harder when the rain had begun to pelt them, but stopped in short order as the first sprinkles gave way to precipitation more akin to a monsoon. She did not speak but gave her brother-in-law a withering look in response to his very Vulcan smug one as they finally stumbled, soaked, through the embassy doors. It was only when Silek extended his hand, proffering Amanda his ruined, dripping kerchief in mock assistance to catch the steady steam of water, sliding slowly down, then dripping off of the tip of her nose, that she began to laugh again. He had always silently delighted in her laughter and did not hide his bemused expression as he tucked the soaked cloth into his equally soaked robes.

"Sarek will not be amused." Her laughter and his looked faded at Silek's statement. Amanda sighed, then began to shiver.

"No. He will not."

The look Sarek gave Amanda as she attempted to take responsibility for her predicament screamed at her to cease and desist her mumbling. She decided to heed this warning and excused herself. She walked quickly to their room, closed the door and began to strip, but not before she'd caught phrases like "fragile human disposition" and "charged with ensuring her safety" fall from her husband's lips. Ugh! Sarek was such a 'worry-wart' where she was concerned. She would apologize to Silek tomorrow for her adun's overreaction tonight.

Sarek joined her just as she pried the shear slip that she wore beneath her robes from her torso and pushed it over her hips and down her legs. She looked at him as she stepped free from the garment and felt a flash of heat from him as he took in her wet and trembling body, covered only in her now transparent white bra and panties.

"Come, my wife. A hot bath will sooth you and set you quickly to rights."

Sarek took her hand as he spoke and pulled her into the lavatory. Amanda smiled widely. She was forgiven - and her husband couldn't hide his other plans for warming her up.

After he quite unnecessarily assisted Amanda with the removal of the last of her undergarments, Sarek allowed her to soak in the steaming water he had drawn for her for a good fifteen minutes before he could wait no longer and joined her. He let out an audible, contented sigh as he settled into the water behind her and pulled her to rest against his chest, pleased she was no longer trembling from the cold. The decision to install the bathing tub had been most logical, he thought to himself, and Amanda giggled, turning toward him and began to lay kisses across his chest.

"Submerging your body in water, as opposed to standing in a stream of it, was the best solution to return you to a state of comfort. The acquisition and installation of this tub was logical. " Sarek made the statement, knowing his wife's laughter was a result of her catching his thought.

"Most logical, my husband," she murmured, swirling her tongue around one of his nipples before closing her mouth over it entirely. Sarek hissed at the sensation of her warm mouth on him and drew her closer so that she straddled his body.

* * *

Spock stirred, then fully awoke as the sound of his mother's moaning reaching his ears. He listened for a moment, than sat up in his bed, trying to decide whether he should check on her. Perhaps his father had been called away in the night to attend to something. Such things had occurred before. His mother was not as physically strong as Sarek and himself and though two years had passed, the effects of his father's _pon farr _on her, although they had not been explained at the time as the cause of her injuries, were still deeply frightening to him. The bruises and bite marks, her need to take to her bed for days while his father attended her, threw her fragility in comparison to them into sharp relief. Amanda had held him, whispering words that she was fine, upon his return from Skon's estate, wiping away his sudden shocked and terrified tears at her seemingly broken body, while his father looked on, saying nothing. After Spock's recent completion of the _kahs-wan,_ his father had told him of the Vulcan males mating drive. The explanation did not seem to alleviate his protectiveness of his mother or his fears for her safety, but only stirred a deep resentment that his father had not been able to control himself and had been the cause of her disturbing condition.

Spock heard his mother emit a deep groan followed by a sharp intake of breath. He untangled the blankets from his legs, leaving the warmth of his bed to ascertain that his mother was safe.

* * *

Amanda had wrapped herself around Sarek. Their kisses burned, slow and wet and wanting, the skin of their bodies sliding and mingling together like the flowing, steaming waters of underground hot springs, unable to remain separate as they poured themselves out, surging into each other. She had taken a large, porous sponge, Sarek tracking her every more with lust darkened eyes, lathered it with soap, intent to bathe her husband thoroughly since he had decided to join her, but was instead pulled back against his chest before she could begin. In lieu of her lack of access to his chest, Amanda contented herself with making lazy, sudsy swipes over and across his back while he kissed her senseless.

The combined heat of the bath water and Sarek's body were making Amanda sweat. The lack of oxygen from the nearly endless series of deep lingering kisses he placed on her mouth making her dizzy. She was covered in molten heat everywhere at once; she felt like a child in the grip of a sweltering fever as she pressed against him, feeling tiny against his engulfing frame. He released her mouth, his hands supporting her back, as he let her drift back between his spread knees, shifting her position to enter her.

Amanda's arousal allowed Sarek to push into her with ease, although the fit was snug, only having to shift her body slightly more to be fully sheathed within her. Once her body encompassed him, he did not move, but held her there, allowing himself to focus and feel her body temperature, seeming almost cool in comparison to his, surrounding him. She was totally relaxed and reclined into his hands as they supported her. Amanda's arms were draped across Sarek's upper calves, his legs bent at the knees. Her hands were idly gliding in the water at their sides, her head and shoulders back, her head tipped as though she were floating, her chin pointed to the sky. He thought she was so startlingly beautiful lying bare, in smooth, fine lines before him, her skin flushed pink. She shared herself with him in ways he knew no Vulcan woman would. Amanda's total comfort and freedom with her body, her openness to share it with him, was almost more than he could comprehend. Sarek felt her love for him flood his senses in return for his thoughts of adoration.

"Please, Sarek. I need you to move in me." Amanda made the whispered plea while contracting her inner muscles to grip him.

Sarek rolled his hips into hers and they groaned in unison. He gripped her torso and began to work her body with his. Amanda's moans resounded off the bathroom walls, growing in tandem with the sensations centered in her core - a delicious, trembling tickle, vibrating through her.

"Shhh, Adun'a," Sarek half groaned, half whispered, "you will wake Spock."

Amanda reached forward, taking hold of Sarek's arms and pulled herself to his chest once more. He growled as the motion pushed him deeper within her warm wetness. She laced her arms around his neck, bringing her lips to his ear.

"You suckled my breasts as you removed my bra," Amanda whispered, pausing to slide her tongue around the shell of his ear, giving an extra swirl at the tip before continuing to speak. She felt his erection swell inside her as her heated breath washed over him.

"You tasted my sex after you dragged my panties down my legs." She rocked her hips into his, the action eliciting a muffled groan and a firm bite to her shoulder. She shuddered at his response.

"You placed me in this pool you have the audacity to call a bathing tub and then took your sweet time stripping in front of me, teasing me with the promise of joining me." Amanda scratched her nails through his hair at the nape of his neck and Sarek sighed, humming as he licked the area of her milky skin he had just bitten.

"And now, my husband, you are drawing your manhood in and out of me with painfully slow and most pleasurable precision. You know you're stroking me right where I love it the most, where you know you're going to make me come over and over. And you ask me to stay silent under your skilled and proficient touch?" She turned her head and gave him an amused, arched eyebrow, kissing the tip of his nose while simultaneously tightening around him, moving to meet his thrust. A rumble reverberated through his chest. She leaned back to his ear. "Highly illogical behavior, ashayam."

Sarek took Amanda's head in his hands and turned it so he could kiss her lips again. The tenderness in the way he brushed his lips to hers, tracing her mouth with his tongue as she opened it to him, belied the hunger he felt for her.

"I find great pleasure in your sounds, t'hy'la." He halted his defense as he licked a line of sweat from her neck. "I asked that you subdue....not cease."

"Don't argue semantics with me, Ambassador," she quipped. "Besides, I prefer what your tongue is doing right now over talking any day."

"Is there no place else that needs its attention?"

Amanda pulled back from Sarek to look into his eyes. His delirious, hungry eyes.

Oh, my goodness.

'_Only every seven years, my ass,'_ she thought, remembering her former colleagues' comments when they'd discovered with whom she had been spending her evenings with, all those years ago. She had laughed in their face at their ignorance. "Vulcans are emotionless, passionless beings," they had gone on to say. "A cold marriage awaits you, my friend." She wasn't about to enlighten them with the truth about her relationship with Sarek, knowing that if she did, there would be a line of women jockeying to get her out of the way so they could have the ambassador for themselves.

"Is there something you desire, adun?" she asked with a small smile, her voice low and sultry as she nuzzled his cheek. "Did you not get enough of a taste earlier?"

"You were cold and in need of my care, Amanda. I would never put the desires of my body before your needs. Ensuring your well-being it always foremost in my mind. It is logical for a husband to safeguard what he cherishes."

"You excel in your role as a husband Sarek, just as you excel in avoiding answering my questions from time to time.... Did you not get enough of a taste?" She punctuated every word of her question.

"No. I did not."

"I am not cold anymore, my husband."

"No. You are not."

"Tell me you want to kiss me," She took his hand and brought to where they were joined. "here."

"Amanda, I want to do much more than that."

* * *

Spock quietly entered his parent's room only to find it empty, the bed undisturbed. He regarded the time. The hour was late; his mother was very rarely awake past this hour. A low moan, followed by a loud gasp, reached his ears just as he thought to call her name. Spock could not see well in the darkness, but his hearing was perfect, enabling him to easily calculate his mother's position in the room. She was on the floor on the other side of the bed, obscured from his line of sight. Had she become ill and fallen trying to get to her bed? Had his mother been injured? Where was his father? Numerous scenarios, all frightening to his young mind, began to flow through his head as he began to rush forward, only to come to a swift halt at the sound of his father's deep voice.

"Most acceptable."

Spock immediately observed that his father's voice sounded different. Deeper. Rougher. But also...pleased? He had never heard it sound that way before. He heard his mother's soft, melodious laughter.

"Agreed."

Spock heard his mother hum happily. She sounded out of breath and seemed to be moving on the floor. "I'm glad you desired much more than a kiss." There was silence for a beat, then, "May I ask for one here now?"

Spock froze.

Did his father just growl?!

He heard what he believed to be his parents shifting around on the floor. His mother began to speak again, though very quietly, this time in Vulcan.

_"Mos."_ (Soft)

His mother's voice was different too. Low and deep and full of something...he had no word for it. His brows came together in a deep frown.

_"Vohris."_ (Slow)

Sarek's breath sounded labored to his son. However, he was apparently fine, as he responded to Amanda's one word statements with his own.

_"Lamekh."_ (Warm)

Spock heard his mother sigh.

_"Masupik."_ (Wet)

They were now making sounds Spock could not identify. He was rapidly becoming uncomfortable, though he was not quite sure why; nothing about the words they were saying to each other made any sense that Spock could discern.

He thought he heard Sarek whisper something, but it was unintelligible.

"Sarek, I want you inside me. Please...now."

He heard his mother loud and clear.

Spock fled.

While he was not positive of what was happening between his parents, as he had not seen them with his eyes, Spock could form a hypothesis. They were mating...outside of his father's cycle. Why? It made absolutely no sense to Spock, though he was more resolved moment by moment, as the sounds of their coupling grew louder, that his theory was correct.

Spock excelled at the sciences, including biology, and had already read and memorized several texts that covered reproductive process of Vulcans and many other species. He fully understood everything his father had explained to him, after his _kahs-wan_, about the unique drive in Vulcan males. Spock's voice had been thick with disappointment after Sarek had explained pon farr; he realized that he would have to wait five more years for a sibling. His father had paused at Spock's tone, allowing him to control and subdue the emotions that he displayed without having to be told to do so, before explaining that a brother or sister would not be possible. Two others had been conceived before him and had died. And while Spock had thrived in his mother's womb, it was not without assistance from many scientists. Spock had begun to ask why those scientist could not help again when his father stopped him, going on to explain that while Amanda embraced her pregnancy with joy, as Spock grew stronger, she had grown weaker. They were told that to attempt a second child would be dangerous. Sarek could not abide such a risk to his mate. Would not. Spock had turned his face away to hide his sadness. He was a singularity in the universe. He would remain that way.

Sarek and Amanda's son climbed into his bed, his mind working to find a logical explanation for his parents behavior. There was no logical reason for them to have sex. His parents could not have more children! Their actions were baffling. Confusion did not sit well with Spock. He lay trying to decide if it would be improper to simply ask for an explanation from his parents in the morning, though admitting to what he heard did not sit well with Spock either. He turned the situation over in his mind again and again, not realizing it had become quiet. He was still staring at the ceiling when he heard movement in the hall. He rolled over, pushing his face into his pillow and lay still as Sarek peered in at him. Spock felt his father straighten the blankets over his feet, then heard him exit and walk into the kitchen area. Again the clank of a cup, this time on the surface of the counter. The sound of water. Within moments he could smell the tea, rich as it brewed.

"Sarek, what are you doing?"

"You always drink tea while we discuss our day, Amanda. This blend has no caffeine and should help you rest, _if _you are so inclined. As your husband, I am always open to alternative activities"

Amanda laughed softly. Spock did not understand why.

"You've shown me that, husband...tonight...repeatedly, as a matter of fact."

"Such is the pleasure and charge of a proper Vulcan husband, my wife. We come to serve." Did Spock detect amusement in his father's voice? Sarek went on, "If it were not improper to discuss such things in open society, I believe my peers would be envious upon learning the... _nuances_ of caring for a human wife. Perhaps I am wrong - but I digress; such musing are illogical and irrelevant. I find my selection of a human wife suits me."

"Hmm. You don't find fulfilling my need for physical contact with my husband illogical and taxing?" Well, Spock knew sarcasm when he heard it.

"Participating in any action which strengthens the bond with one's mate is a logical pursuit, my wife. And I am sure you are aware my needs are equal to yours, and that meeting them is in no way taxing."

There was a stretch of silence and Spock imagined his father wrapping his arms around his mother as they leaned against each other. Such a strange thought. He had never in his life witnessed any physical affection between his parents except for the _ozh'esta_, as was custom.

Amanda spoke at last. "Come to bed, ashayam. Lay your head in my lap, while I drink my tea and tell me about your day, and I'll tell you of all your brother's mischief this evening. He's quite cheeky for a Vulcan."

"I am aware."

Spock was startled by his parents' behavior, listening to their voices fade as they entered their room. He was no longer confused. Human drives and needs were different from Vulcans. They were not joining to procreate, but to strengthen their bond with each other. Logical. He slipped into sleep, wondering if he would have a bond as strong with his mate when he was grown. He would still be a singularity, but he would not be alone. He would be willing to fight for that.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Wish Star Trek were mine, Mine, MINE! But it is not...*sigh* I'll get over it someday. No ownership, No money. Just playing.**

**A/N**

**As always, a big fat THANK YOU to TalesFromTheSpockSide for being my beta and Vulcanizing pictures for me. There is just a bottomless well of awesomeness there. We're winding down here people, the end is near (the story, not the world...don't want to be accused of inciting a panic).**

The Hunt

Chapter 21

The Pleasure and Charge of a Proper Vulcan Husband

Part II

The Commander and the Cadet

Three years ago...

Vulcans are not prone to making 'snap' decisions. They do not go 'off on tangents' or 'flights of fancy'. Their thought process in all things is thorough, meticulous, logical.

Sarek waited, patient and unmoving, watching his grown and distinguished son gaze at an array of Vulcan sand stones just inside the entrance of the embassy. He was oblivious to his father's presence. He stood tall and straight, and to one unfamiliar with him he would appear as still as the stones he studied. But Sarek had an experienced eye when it came to his heir. His only child was restless and fidgeting; imperceptible to most, but there nonetheless. Spock would have no reason to linger so close to the foyer unless he was waiting for someone. He was waiting for _her_.

Spock had chosen Starfleet over the Vulcan Academy of Sciences against Sarek's wishes, and now this. He had come to Vulcan and dissolved his bond with T'Pring, the mate his father had carefully chosen for him, because Spock wanted a human female. Sarek was not pleased. The decision to sever such a bond without the assurance that another was secured to replace the betrothed was dangerous.

Spock had selected another for himself, but that did not preclude the human he had designs on from refusing him. Sarek knew from his Amanda that while the pair had been acquainted for some time, they had not engaged in any courting ritual, human or Vulcan. Spock could not; the female was his subordinate. Illogical and dangerous. The more information Sarek had received on the situation, the more disquieted he became. Spock could destroy his career and hers if he pursued her against the regulations that clearly and strictly prohibited it. Spock was not making choices based upon logic, in his father's opinion, but rather on his chaotic human drives. Had his son drifted so far from his Vulcan roots...his Vulcan heart?

Amanda had disagreed with Sarek's assessment and tried to dissuade him from interfering, telling him that while his son was 'completely besotted' - she had not been able to refrain from smiling as she spoke the words - Spock was still functioning logically. His wife had not missed the situation unfolding, even light years away from it. She was quite sure the female, Cadet Nyota Uhura, was not only an exceptional match for Spock, an astoundingly gifted linguist and dedicated student, but that she was also equally beguiled by their son.

"He has chosen well for himself," she had stated, in response to Sarek's growing frustration. But in Sarek's mind the situation could not be borne; Spock had chosen, but what of the woman? There could be a great chasm between human affection and human commitment. Sarek's devoted wife notwithstanding, his view was that a human's understanding of commitment was profoundly different from that of a Vulcan. And while his mate vehemently disapproved, telling him he must trust his son and had no right to intervene, Sarek journeyed to Earth to do so. Spock had avoided him on Vulcan. He would not be allowed to do it here.

Spock's wait was not a protracted one. Sarek had been observing him for 3.45 minutes when he turned from the exhibit toward the entrance. His father followed his eyes, noting the tension in Spock's shoulders ebb away, and looked upon the object of his son's desire. She was just as Spock had described to Amanda; he had made perfectly clear the level of his interest in her, by way of his attention to, and desire to share, every detail of her appearance as well as her intellect. Nyota Uhura was indeed aesthetically pleasing, her beauty becoming more compelling and vibrant as her eyes found Spock and she smiled, seeming to light from within.

Sarek looked back and forth between the commander and the cadet as they greeted each other, wondering at how their desires for each other could have gone unnoticed thus far. The pull between Spock and Nyota was palpable. And he realized, as he watched them proceed into the building, Cadet Uhura enthralled as Spock led her through his planet's history, in effect beginning to groom her to become his, that nothing could be done. Nor did anything need to be. Amanda was correct about the Cadet. Nyota's emotions toward Spock were intense and strong and she was unwittingly projecting. His son, as well as any Vulcan in their vicinity, could be in no doubt of her deep love for him. It would only be a matter of time before Spock formally secured her as his bondmate. It was only logical.

Amanda moved to stand at Sarek's side, trying not to sound smug in her thoughts and failing miserably. _"Like father, like son."_

"I told you, my husband."

"Yes. It appears a human mate suits our son as well."

Spock would never know they had come. They stood in silence for several minutes gazing in fascination at their son...in love.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. No money is made from this work. *sigh***

**A/N**

**TalesFromTheSpockSide applies the spit shine. I am forever grateful to have a kind and speedy beta. Hope you had a good Valentine's Day. If you didn't...well I hope this helps you on the road to recovery. It certainly made me happier.**

The Hunt

Chapter 22

The Pleasure and Charge of a Proper Vulcan Husband

Part III

Only I will consume thee...

Nyota ran a warm, soapy, wet cloth gently down the length of Spock's jaw, mindful of the injury that was made plain by the dark green bruise that had bloomed there. 'Battle tested,' she thought, still slightly ashamed of the way the brutal violence had stirred her, how the marks in her husband's flesh that bore witness to it made her burn for him. She rose to her toes and brushed her lips to Spock's abused skin, then stepped away, dropping the cloth used to clean his face and pulling a large sponge again from the small basin of sudsy water.

Choosing to bathe Spock as he stood in the middle of the bedroom was illogical, impractical, inconvenient, and utterly _right_. He gave no protest as Nyota laid out the large towels that would catch the water she used and asked him to stand on them. She found everything to attend him in the lavatory and in no time was watching steaming water run in small streams down his body as she squeezed the sponge repeatedly, heavy and dripping with soapy water, over his naked form. The room's only illumination came from the firepot that continued to burn, filling the room with its thick and dusky incense. The small flame flickered and swayed, and Nyota found herself mesmerized by it as the light licked and caressed Spock's body. It was foolish to be jealous of a tiny flame. She knew Spock caught her random thoughts, but he didn't speak to them, choosing instead to send her an image of herself as he saw her in this shared moment, the same light dancing along the planes and curves of her body, her lovely limbs dipped in shadow and fire. He burned for her too.

Nyota took Spock's hand in hers, carefully smoothing over the skin broken over his knuckles where he had repeatedly struck the man who had pursued her in the darkness. The lather of the soap became an ugly shade of murky brown as the traces of his green blood blended with the soap and water and the far more plentiful dried blood of the human male. His arm twitched and flexed as she poured nearly scalding water from another bowl from his shoulder down to his fingertips, and all physical traces of the man who had tried to harm her were swept away, leaving Spock wet and glistening. He was so startlingly handsome, so beautifully _male_ standing before her; Nyota found it hard to breathe. She moved to repeat the action on his other hand, submerging and gathering the sudsy sponge, but this time as she tenderly washed him, Spock reached for her, sliding the tips of his freshly bathed fingers across the expanse of brown skin of her abdomen, humming with contentment as it trembled beneath his touch.

She silently marveled at Spock as she worked to cleanse his lean form. He was at once both intimidating and vulnerable. Spock, his frame stripped bare, radiated the raw power and strength his body was capable of, which his disciplined mind staunchly controlled, danger skillfully cloaked beneath his cool Vulcan demeanor. However, as he stood here before Nyota, his head was bowed, almost in supplication. Terrible power clothed in tenderness, completely submissive under her attentions. With her there were no barriers; the strength of his hands were subdued for her pleasure, his body...his katra not exposed, but revealed.

Nyota was unexpectedly taken by the feeling that they were engaged in some ancient ritual as her naked form circled his. She was overwhelmed by the impression of being a new bride from a distant age, caring lovingly for her husband's body before he would in turn care for hers, ceremonially preparing themselves to become one. The earlier way they had coupled in the embassy courtyard and the lift had been blistering need. Their next joining would be blissful, a silken communion. A tremor raced through her at the thought. Nyota felt Spock's eyes on her as she knelt, bare at his feet, her left hand following the trail of soap and water made by her right hand for no other reason than her desire to feel the heat of his slick skin under her palm as she continued to clean the long, lush limb that was his leg. Her breath caught as she looked up through her long lashes to meet his steady, possessive gaze. The way he hovered over her...naked and glorious...she let out a slow sigh and licked her lips.

Spock shifted and Nyota's hands migrated to his other leg. She moved her hands slow and deliberately, and she heard his breath deepen as she sought out all of him. She finished the task he had asked of her, standing and circling him one final time while pouring what was left in the basin over him. She sat the bowl down without a word and returned to the floor, folding her legs under her so she rested her bottom on the heels of her feet and looked up at him expectantly. Spock stepped off the towels, water still sliding and dripping off his skin, and lowered himself to the ground. He almost smiled as his wife's eyes grew wide in disbelief, her fingers curling and digging into her palms as he crawled on his hands and knees to her.

He leaned down and kissed her hands where they were balled up in tiny fists in her lap, betraying how hard she was working to contain herself. He lifted his head to look again in her eyes and found them dilated and yearning. Spock crouched down slightly, sliding his mussed, damp hair between her breasts, then turning his head to press his ear gently against her breast to hear and feel the thundering beat of her heart. He let the rapid thrum flow through him...center him. He brought his head up and rested his cheek to hers for a moment. He could feel her hot breath brush against his ear as her lips parted.

"Husband..."

Spock leaned away and adjusted his position, watching Nyota's eyes drift closed before drawing close so that they were nose to nose.

"Shhhh, my wife." His mouth ticked up at one corner as goosebumps spread across her skin as he spoke. "Remain where you are and I will prepare."

He pressed his lips to her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, her parted lips, so wet and wanting. She felt his body heat dissipate as he pulled away and she struggled to stay as she was, as he had asked. She kept her eyes closed, feeling her own wetness silky on her thighs. She took deep, steadying breaths. She had controlled herself so far. It wouldn't do to snap, lose herself and attack him.

Spock collected the towels swiftly and left the room to dispose of them. He gathered a small tray of food and carafe of kasa juice with glasses and returned through the bedroom. He entered the bathroom, setting down the food and touching several small orbs he had placed there earlier until they all emanated a soft light, making the room glow. He filled the bathing tub with water and returned to Nyota, finding her just as he had left her. He lowered himself, wrapping an arm around her back, lifting her so he could thread his other arm beneath her legs at her knees and cradle her to his chest as he rose back to his feet.

"Nyota?'

"Hmmm?"

"Look at me, ashayam."

She complied, turning her head to look into his face as he strode from the room.

"It is your turn."


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I believe you already know that.**

The Hunt

Chapter 23

The Pleasure and Charge of a Proper Vulcan Husband

Part IV

...Only I will fill thee up

Spock found it illogically difficult to let her go. Nyota had broken their gaze only to burrow her face into his chest. Her thoughts were a tangle of poetry and sex, her emotions a torrent of body-wracking desire, aching devotion, and a powerful underlying current of possessiveness. He was _hers_, just as she was his. Spock was pleased that Nyota's fervent feelings of ownership where he was concerned mirrored his own for her. She clung to him, and the way her nails gouged and marked the flesh of his shoulder made his abdomen tighten with pleasure and hungry anticipation. He fleetingly considered foregoing the bath and taking her straight to bed, but he felt compelled to complete what seemed to have become a sacred dance of sorts. He would immerse and wash her in cleansing waters before they would immerse themselves in each other.

The lights in the small room glowed steadily, brighter than the firepot, but only just. He moved to place Nyota on her feet and she wavered slightly. He held her close, the full length of his body brushing against hers, until he was sure she was steady, then swiftly caught up the loose hair of her high pony tail, forming a smooth braid to pin up, so as to keep it out of the bath water. Spock could feel, rather than see, her smile; Nyota greatly enjoyed when he 'played' with her hair.

When finished, he nipped and kissed along the graceful line of her neck, provoking a new wave of goose bumps to spread across her skin. Most satisfactory. He took her left hand in his while placing his other on the small of her back and guided her carefully into the waiting water. He didn't relinquish his hold on her until her bottom sank beneath the surface of the steaming water. She expected him to climb in behind her, but after setting the food and drink within her reach, he settled down slowly in front of her and gently ordered her to eat while he began to explore her with soap covered hands, starting at the tips of her very ticklish toes.

Nyota alternated between feeding herself and Spock, biting her lip when he took both the food and her fingers in his mouth. His hands and eyes glided over each part of her, as if neither his sight nor his touch had been privy to her form before; they were discovering and claiming her for the first time, all over again. The hot water swirled between them as she shifted and swayed under his touch, allowing him everywhere. She raised herself to her knees, offering up what was hidden below the water to his ministrations, bracing her small hands against his shoulders as his large ones moved against her. He brought his lips to her breasts, tasting water and the juices that escaped the pieces of fruit she had eaten, pleased she had allowed it to run sticky and sweet down her chin, tilting it up so it continued a path down her neck and chest for him to clean with his mouth. She sighed as his hands, slick with soap, slid between her thighs and around the dips and curves of her hips and buttocks, then moaned when he moved them up to her chest to finish the cleaning his mouth had started.

Spock unexpectedly slipped away from her, and she gave a little growl that turned to laughter when he tugged on her legs, causing her torso to disappear beneath the water, rinsing the suds away. Nyota relaxed back, her head lolling against the edge of the porcelain. Her body was submerged up to her chin, save for the leg Spock had taken possession of again.

To say the bathing tub was huge was a gross understatement. Further proof, she thought idly, that Ambassador Sarek had taken extravagant care of his Amanda. And Nyota was sure that, just like her Spock, he had a logical explanation for it all.

_"Of coarse, k'diwa." _Spock responded to her thought with his own across their bond._ "Ensuring that one's bondmate is content is always logical." _He kissed the top of her foot before running a sudsy sponge across it for a second time, then lowered her meticulously washed leg back into the bath and grasped hold of the other. _"Sarek would not call his care of my mother 'extravagant', nor would I, in regard to my care of you. It is as it should be for all spouses toward their mates."_ He kissed the bottom of the foot he was now holding.

Nyota pushed herself up and Spock let go of her so she could close the small distance between them. She crawled into his lap, giving small but fevered kisses and whispering 'I love you's'. He returned her embrace, his affection for her flooding over their bond, filling her so completely with his immense love for her that tears sprang to her eyes. His desire for her flared hot and he hardened as their bodies slid closer still. He slipped inside of her and they both shuddered at the sensation, their kisses deepening.

Spock wanted to join with her again. Badly. But he had other plans for her; this was just an interlude. He slowly and reluctantly pulled from her, shifted his position, continuing to kiss her in an attempt to lessen the disappointment he felt from her. Nyota wanted to pout, but she could feel how he ached for her. She could also feel...anticipation. Her adun had plans for her. She was never disappointed when he made plans. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm down, wanting very much to stroke her swollen sex but refraining from doing so.

"Turn, please."

Nyota opened her eyes as far as the lust she was drowning in would allow, and they looked at each other. She obeyed his gentle command, turning her back to him, crossing her legs in front of her and leaning down to stretch her arms across the edge of the tub where her head had been minutes before, then dropping her cheek to the cool surface. She eyed the remaining food on the tray as Spock's hands rubbed soap over her back. She reached out, took a piece of apple between her fingers, dunking and swirling it in a small bowl of peanut butter before placing it on her newly clean, damp shoulder. Spock's breathing behind her deepened. She folded the arm she had used back over the other arm resting on the cool ledge of the bathing tub, set her chin down upon them both, and waited. She was vacillating between the urge to let out a contented purr and the urge to giggle as Spock ghosted his fingers down the length of her spine.

His hands halted their journey, moving instead to encircle her tiny waist, passing each other as they moved to grip her sides in a firm hug that brought his chest flush with her back. His manhood twitched, pressed between them. He dipped his head to her shoulder, his mouth covering the proffered morsel and pulling it into his mouth. Nyota smiled. He nuzzled his head into her neck as he ate, before returning his mouth to the spot where the fruit had been placed and laving it with is tongue, collecting any traces of the peanut butter that might remain. He continued licking long after the skin was sufficiently clean, and Nyota's desire to purr won out.

"I think I'm clean now, my husband," she said, thinking she would die if he wasn't inside her again soon.

"Yes. I believe you are."

Spock unwrapped himself from her and stood, stepping out onto the floor and then helping Nyota out as well. He ignored the waiting towels and pulled her, naked and wet, to the bed chamber where the firepot still burned bright. He lifted and set her on the bed, then watched her slink and crawl to the center. When she sat and turned he was right beside her, with an ahn'wun in his hands.

_Ahn'wun - a rope like weapon with weighted ends. See ST:TOS episode, Amok Time._

**Author's Note**

**I sincerely apologize, dear readers, for the delay in updating. My mind has been other places and real life has a way of sneaking up on you. I finally sat down and wrote this yesterday as time allowed, then tweaked it this morning. I hope you enjoyed it and I promise the next bit will be posted soon.**

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, to TalesFromTheSpockSide for her beta help.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but the storyline.**

The Hunt

Chapter 24

The Ties That Bind

Spock stared down at his wife with the eyes of Vulcan ancients, the eyes of his pre-reform ancestors, long ago turned to dust. His gaze was pleased and possessive as it glided along the gentle slopes and curves of Nyota's body, and he trembled when it fixed on where she was bound. When his eyes fell on those places where his ahn'wun showed pale and stark against her dark, soft skin, where his sash wound around in a silken knot, they became flame.

He did not know it would be like this–that it would _feel_ like this, to see her this way.

Nyota was completely immobile. Entirely vulnerable. Utterly his.

Her arms were stretched out taut from her body, as were her legs, each limb tethered firmly to the posts of the large bed, yet she was completely content; Spock could feel it. He had allowed her to watch as he wound the ahn'wun around her wrists, using the ancient weapon to bind her. But he cut off her sight with a heavy cloth, tied over her eyes, before binding her feet each in their turn, with long strips of woven cloth, the embellished sash of his clan.

He watched Nyota pull against her restraints, testing them with a mix of curiosity and excitement. Spock felt no fear from her, though they had never before shared themselves in this way, and he was greatly pleased. She trusted him completely, and after her initial exploration of her restraints, a slight squirming of her arms and legs, she let her body relax and waited, anxious for whatever he had planned for her. He rested for a few moments with his legs folded under him, between where her feet were bound at the end of the bed, drinking in the sight of her, mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest with her every breath.

Spock turned finally, dragging his gaze away from one part of his wife to look on another, and placing his palms lightly on the bed, he leaned over as if he were bowing to pray and kissed the top of her left foot. Nyota wiggled her toes but made no sound and he brushed his lips to her skin again, this time raising a hand to finger the cloth wrapped tightly around her ankle, then he kissed it as well.

"Before the coming of Surak and the time of the Great Awakening, my ancestors joined with other tribes in only two ways," he began, his voice subdued as his lips began to travel up her calf, pressing lightly here and there as her muscles contracted and twitched beneath her silky skin. "...by violent conquest or the taking of a un-bonded leader of the clan in marriage." Spock nipped at her inner thigh with his teeth, looking up over her form while doing so and watched with satisfaction as her nipples hardened and her breath hitched. He gave a long lick to the skin he had just bitten.

"You, however, are not from another clan. Your ears are gently curved...your eyebrows a soft arch. _You _are not Vulcan at all." Nyota trembled at his words and Spock knew he was doing well, knew that what he was saying, the scene he was creating, was making her desire for him begin to burn out of control. "Your appearance is alien, but I must say it is _appealing _to my senses, nonetheless."

He lowered himself onto his side, stretching out his long body between her thighs, his left arm placed over her upper leg, resting on his elbow so she was draped in his arm's heat but did not feel any of his weight. He began to stroke her hip, making idle circles with the pads of his sensitive fingers, increasing his own arousal. His head drifted down to her center and he inhaled deeply. "Your scent is different than a Vulcan female; different–but not unpleasant...very...intriguing. I find the fragrance elicits a feeling of hunger in my body in a way I have not experienced before." He listened as her breathing increased, her tongue sliding out to wet her lips.

Spock brought his right hand to her sex and let her quiet moan at his touch wash over him. She was warm and very, very wet. He studied her body as she flexed and tensed while he let his fingers skim the heated flesh of her core, making teasing touches while he coated his skin with her fluids. He lifted the slick digits to his mouth and licked and sucked each one in an almost lazy fashion, his penis swelling and hardening further. "A most agreeable taste. I took only a small sample, yet my tongue craves more..." His voice lowered to a husky whisper. "My mouth is salivating for it." His fingers returned again and his head followed, lips parting to let his tongue edge out and lap at what his probing fingers spread open and revealed to him. Nyota let out a sharp keening sound, desperate but unable to push herself harder against him or shift away from the intensity of his touch. He made his ministrations an aching, slow torture, inflaming her--then pulling away, before she could achieve orgasm, to the sounds of her muted whimpering.

He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and meandered up Nyota's prone form, crouching as he crawled to allow his engorged member to brush her sex and rake across her abdomen.

"No...not a Vulcan." Spock stated, picking up and continuing his earlier musings. "A human." He spoke casually, as though he were observing the state of the weather, while shifting down and rubbing his chin and mouth, still wet with her come, against her breast, then licking off what he had transferred to her skin, making Nyota shiver.

"You are a lieutenant in a military armada. An officer of Starfleet, who has been found on Vulcan soil. As you are alien to my homeworld, I could kill you for trespassing on the lands of my forefathers. But I believe I will ignore that fact. I will treat you as I would a member of a warring tribe, which allows me the two options I spoke of before." He moved like a flash and brought his mouth from her breast to roughly take her mouth in a bruising kiss. "What would you prefer, my little lieutenant?" he rasped, breaking the kiss, but continuing to let his lips graze her open mouth, relishing the feel of her hot breath mingling with his. "Do you desire your body to be taken as a bride, or do you wish it to be conquered?"

Nyota moaned and pushed her mouth to his, catching his lower lip between her teeth for a moment before he raised his head and moved beyond her limited reach. She let out a sound of frustration and both her mind and body strained and reached toward him. She pulled at her restraints and flooded his consciousness with equal measures of ever deepening love and voracious lust.

Spock grasped her chin firmly and turned her head to the side, bringing his lips to her ear. He traced the rounded edge with his tongue briefly, then spoke in a low, hungry tone. "What do you choose? What do you desire?"

Nyota gasped and shuddered, her body raging with her yearning for him. He had crouched down so his erection was pressed snug between their bellies, his torso fully flush against hers, but supporting his weight on his arms and knees that straddled her. She concentrated and attempted to take a deep breath.

"I choose both." She tried to make her voice sound strong, but it came out as a barely audible plea.

"I am pleased," Spock answered, placing small bites along her exposed neck and shoulder. "That is what I desire as well."

Spock lifted himself from her and Nyota immediately felt cold. Her hands clenched and unclenched, longing to touch him. She felt the bed shift and listened as he tread quietly across the floor. She heard the clink on metal...a lid being removed from a container, perhaps, she thought, then he was with her once more.

She felt him ease between her thighs again and picked up a new sweet scent, combining with the incense that already hung in the air. Sweet and something else...it made her nose tingle. Peppermint. Peppermint and the rich smell of chocolate.

"Very good, Nyota." Spock murmured, catching the thread of her thoughts through their bond.

She licked her lips and waited, imagining the combined flavors on her tongue, how it would taste mixed with Spock's tongue as it glided against hers.

Nyota was wholly unprepared when she felt it, liquid and hot, as Spock poured a portion of the melted concoction between her breasts, provoking a sharp intake of breath from her. Her shock ebbed away quickly, overtaken by the delicious searing. Within seconds her skin began to tingle as well from the peppermint. Spock's pleasure at her response poured into her and she moaned. There was a slight pressure as he pressed a finger into the velvety pool and then dragged it beneath her breast, creating a hot, tingling trail. She was so focused on the sensations - the splatter of molten heat, then tiny peppermint pin pricks, followed by the sweep of his finger, adding to the wet, growing ache of her sex-- that she failed to realize what he was doing until he repeated his actions for a third time. She visualized the lines of his finger's brush and stroke as it glided, now, along her belly, painting a column of symbols. He was marking her, writing out his claim on her in High Vulcan. _'Nyota Uhura of Earth, esteemed and cherished wife of S'chn T'gai Spohkh.'_

Nyota was taken aback. She felt tears well up, but the blindfold absorbed them before they could spill from her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and knew that Spock perceived her comprehension of his movements, although he made no verbal acknowledgment of it, but continued, writing words of their blissful mutual ownership, the white chocolate showing perfectly on her brown skin, even in the low light.

_Vaksur yeht _(true beauty) adorned her left arm.

_Ta'an dan-bolik via _(most vital and holy gift) traced down her right.

_Dungi gla-tor nash-veh kwon-sum du goh _(I will see you only ___always_) flowed down her left leg, continuing and finishing on to her right one.

Spock moved to hover over her torso again and brought his chocolate painted fingers to her lips. She opened her mouth and took them in, humming at the taste of the his chosen ink along with the taste of him. He laid his cheek against hers, his ragged breath hot against her ear as she sucked his fingers clean, raking the pads of the tips with her teeth. He pulled his fingers free, replacing them swiftly with his tongue, sinking with her into a needy kiss.

He released her mouth, resting his forehead to hers as they both gasped for breath.

_"Ko-telsu t'nash-veh." _ (My wife)

_"Ah." _(Yes)

Spock sprung suddenly from the bed and Nyota jerked against her 'chains' and cried out for him. She felt his hot hand grip her foot, covering both skin and the bindings and she froze. She heard a high whistle and felt the tether of her left leg loose, the sash that held her rend in half. Spock apparently had spent his patience and opted for slicing through what bound her as opposed to untying it. The sound of his blade cut the air again as he grasped her other foot and both her limbs were free. Nyota heard the heavy steel drop unceremoniously to the floor and then he was mercifully over her again as quickly as he had departed, bending her knees toward her, positioning himself before her entrance.

_"Sanoi...ah." _ (Yes...please.)

He thrust inside her before her words were fully formed, folding her legs around him as he drove into her with deliberate, claiming thrusts. He shifted minutely with each one until she screamed his name, tightening her legs around him, showing him just were she needed him to be, and he thrust harder, giving his rough, hard touch to her sweet spot over and over while she moaned his name and 'yes' and 'fuck'.

She came, arching her back, pulling wildly at the restraints that still held her arms captive, and he groaned her name, and 'yes' and 'more'.

Spock lowered himself against her, having held his climax at bay, and settled into a steady, hard rocking motion. He balanced himself on one hand while the other removed her blindfold, then worked to set her arms free. When she was loose at last, he was drawing her to him and carrying her with him, falling on his back with her astride him, covered in her sweat and chocolate.

Nyota sunk her nails into his chest as he gripped her waist, rolling her hips, meeting his thrusting from below her. He slid a hand toward her center and found her clitoris and she was lost and came again, her muscles gripping him perfectly, and he followed her, filling her with his seed. She collapsed on top of him and he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over to rest, tangled together, on their sides.

Nyota stared into Spock's very relaxed and pleased face and gave him a wide, sated smile. He leaned in and rubbed his face against hers and she sighed happily.

He murmured against her throat. "You appear to be pleasantly conquered, wife."

"Indeed," she replied, in her best imitation of her Vulcan spouse. She stretched for a moment, like a cat in the sun, and felt a rumble from deep in his chest. He massaged her shoulders, attempting to ward off any stiffness from being tied down, and began to kiss and lick the chocolate from her arm nearest his face.

She moaned. "I should probably try to get some sleep, Spock. I have to meet the ambassador at 07:45."

He pushed her gently onto her back so as to continue his cleaning efforts, moving his mouth from the curve of her arm to her breasts, speaking to her softly between each lick and kiss.

"Your information is inaccurate, Lieutenant. Your commanding officer worked diligently with his captain to obtain a skilled assistant from Starfleet headquarters to assist Ambassador Gorn, thus successfully clearing your schedule. You have been approved and ordered to take shore leave with your spouse."

Nyota planted both her hands on Spock's chest and pushed him back so she could look into his face, trying to not get too excited.

"How many days?"

"Five."

"Seriously!"

The chocolate was setting in and Spock almost rolled his eyes at her. "Are Vulcans not _always _serious?"

Nyota burst out laughing, then kissed some chocolate away from the corner of his mouth. He growled.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" She was giddy at the thought.

"Two days, minimum," he replied a little too quickly while returning to her breast. "Then I am at your leisure, though I must mention, you are overdue to meet Grandmother and Grandfather Grayson. They informed me they would be available for a visit anytime this week."

"Oh my God, Spock! Really?!"

Spock heaved a loud, chocolate induced sigh, refusing to reiterate his statement in response to hers, rolled her body toward him and gave her a sharp smack to her behind.

Nyota let out a yelp, her eyes flying wide, her fingers digging into Spock's chest. He looked at her, his mouth twitching up at one corner as he caressed the spot he had just so skillfully warmed up. She thought it stung in the most delicious way.

"I am suddenly reminded, my Nyota, that you earned 'a good spanking' earlier in the evening-- _not _just a swat." Nyota bit her lip to keep from smiling as he continued. "Roll over on your belly, please, and as promised, I will not leave a mark."

End

**A/N**

**Yep, you read it right. That is all folks! Thank you all so very much for reading this fic and sending me messages and reviews as it went along. It has been a fun Hunt, but I must move on and let the muse play with new things. Thanks again to my beta TalesFromTheSpockSide and all the ladies, ETC, Outta, Nerdie, Aqua, SS, Doc, TeaOli, and Kal for words of encouragement and eye candy most sweet!**

**Peace and long life**

**Hopeful**


End file.
